Icha Icha Canon
by Pekabooo
Summary: Kakashi ha perdido la inspiración para su nuevo libro erótico. Una idea descabellada se le ocurre, e intenta llevarla a cabo con tal de conseguir tener su libro acabado a tiempo. ¿Cuál será esa idea? Espiar está mal ¡Pero el libro es más importante! [Cortos de cada pareja canon de Naruto. - SasuSaku; NaruHina; ShikaTema; KibaTama; SaiIno & ChoKaru] ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Prólogo

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, éste fic se me ocurrió no sé cómo y no sé cuando ¡Pero se me ocurrió! Y aquí dejo todo lo que ha venido a mi mente. Espero no perturbar a nadie jajaja. La verdad es que empecé a hacer este fic porque me he fijado que no hay muchos fics actuales donde se concentren todas las parejas; y yo siendo una fanática de la lectura erótica, pues qué mejor que hacer esta serie de cortos sobre la vida sexual de todas y cada una de las parejas canon de Naruto._

 _¡Sin más, espero que sea de vuestro agrado!_

 _Recordad que iré actualizando sin fecha fija, así que si seguís la historia podréis recibir alertas de las actualizaciones. (De paso me hacéis feliz)_

 _Que disfrutéis de mis locuras._

 **PostData** : _¡Gracias Rukiamk por ayudarme con el título! xD_

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Prólogo**

 **Cuando se acaban las ideas.**

 **POV General.**

 **Y** acía sentado en su silla con las piernas cruzadas, uno de sus codos apoyado sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente le hacía ver pensativo, mientras su mano tecleaba palabras sin sentido, aporreando los botones del ordenador portátil. ¿Cómo había llegado a ésto? Se revolvió el cabello con frustración. Tenía que entregar el siguiente libro _Icha Icha_ el próximo mes y no tenía ni si quiera un título. Llevaba tres meses intentando recopilar ideas... Pero ninguna le acababa gustando y siempre borraba todo lo que tenía escrito.

—Kakashi, ésto no es propio de ti.— Un largo suspiro salió de sus pulmones.

Resignado, se levantó para ir a la cocina a comer algo; no tenía hambre pero el estrés del momento sólo le hacía querer llevarse algo a la boca, aunque fuera un poco de helado.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y encendió la televisión. Tomó una buena cucharada de helado de vainilla y volvió a suspirar. Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, ni si quiera él sabía qué hacía viendo la televisión a éstas horas, sólo hacían porno y teletienda y tenía comprobado de antemano que el porno ya ni le excitaba porque sabía que no le aportaría absolutamente nada a sus ideas, su cabeza estaba vacía.

Después de media tarrina de helado y zapping entre tres o cuatro canales con vídeos para adultos, un anuncio de la teletienda llamó su atención.

Agarró el mando a distancia para darle algo de volumen.

—¿Webcams?— Se incorporó en el sofá y por primera vez en mucho tiempo prestó atención a lo que anunciaban.

Un artefacto pequeño era capaz de grabar vídeos y con un utensilio aún más pequeño que conectabas al ordenador, podías ver lo que estaba sucediendo a tiempo real. De pronto, se le encendió una bombilla en su apagado cerebro ¿Y si espiaba a parejas reales? Sería una perfecta ayuda para su libro, y no lo hacía porque fuera un pervertido, sólo porque quería inspiración, y no hay nada mejor que algo natural, sin saber que son observados... Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Se levantó del sofá tropezándose con sus propias zapatillas y cayó de rodillas ante el televisor. El precio de ese utensilio era excesivamente caro... Pero tenía que comprarlo, le sería realmente útil, lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre de su puerta despertó al ninja-copia, miró el reloj perezosamente; las nueve y media de la mañana ¿Quién en su sano juicio...?

—¡El paquete!— Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba.

Un repartidor de correo urgente yacía de pie, con unos papeles en la mano y el paquete en el suelo.

—Firme aquí, y aquí.— Sin mucha gana de hacer su trabajo, el repartidor le entregó un bolígrafo y un pequeño cartón para que pudiera apoyarse al firmar.

—Gracias, ten un buen día.— Kakashi se despidió con una sonrisa -tapada por su máscara- y agarró el paquete del suelo.

Entró en casa y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

Enchufó el portátil y siguió todas las instrucciones para poder instalar el USB en el ordenador; luego encendió la webcam y una pequeña ventana se abrió en el ordenador

—Así que no era un timo...— Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kakashi hacía movimientos extraños y difíciles para comprobar que ese artilugio funcionaba. Rió para si mismo y pegó un bote de alegría.

—¡Esto es el mejor invento de la historia!— No paraba de saltar y mover los brazos, no cabía en sí de su asombro.

Espiar la intimidad de otras personas no estaba bien, pero debía terminar su libro en menos de un mes porque sino los editores le crujirían vivo, y a parte necesitaba el dinero.

Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, eran las once y cuarto de la mañana; volvió a mirar la webcam. Se sentó en la cama y pensó con detenimiento quiénes serían sus primeras víctimas; y qué mejor que estrenar sus artilugios con sus propios pupilos.

—Bueno, Sasuke se fue de la villa durante bastante tiempo y acaba de volver, aunque sea por unos días...— Pensó para sí mismo. —Un hombre que ha estado lejos de su mujer tanto tiempo, sería un buen primer capítulo para mi libro.— Se colocó una mano en su mentón y sonrió. —Bien, espero que no les importe a los Uchiha que vaya a hacerles una visita rápida.— Rió para sí mismo.

Se vistió y guardó cuidadosamente la webcam en su bolsillo para que no se notara.

El sonido de un timbre resonó en toda la residencia Uchiha.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— Una mujer con el cabello rosado abrió la puerta sonriente.

—Hola Sakura, venía... de visita.— El peli-blanco torció sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto, entra!— Dijo entusiasmada.

Kakashi se metió una mano en el bolsillo y agarró fuertemente la cámara.

* * *

 _Sé que no es mucho, pero éste es el prólogo. Luego vendrán todos los lemmons xD. Y no sé si lo estáis esperando más vosotros o yo, porque adoro cuando escribo y recibo comentarios, ayuda mucho a seguir adelante y no dejar una historia a la mitad._

 _Con éste proyecto quiero hacer un capítulo para cada pareja, donde Kakashi recopila ideas para hacer su nuevo libro Icha Icha, ya sabéis, las novelas eróticas que comenzó Jiraya -joderquelloroporquémurió-._

 _Sin más, espero que os haya gustado._

 _¡Próximo capítulo: Lemmon SasuSaku!_


	2. Sasuke y Sakura

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡GRACIAS! Ni por asomo me imaginaba que éste proyecto tuviera tan buenas críticas. Siendo sincera pensaba que no iba a gustar por el echo de ser Kakashi quien espía a las parejas xD, a mí la idea me pareció buena ¡Y a vosotros también! Entonces no veo porqué haceros esperar para nuevos capítulos. Intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda y tenga tiempo. De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos, me dais las ganas de volver a escribir._

 _Sin más, os dejo con éste primer capítulo; SasuSaku._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo I**

 **Toque.**

 **POV General.**

 **K** akashi entró a la residencia de los Uchiha. Sakura le indicó con la mano que la siguiera hasta la sala de estar, mientras se iba quitando el delantal; el cual llevaba el símbolo del Clan.

—¿Llego en mal momento?— Preguntó el ninja-copia mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—¡Qué va! La comida está casi lista Kakashi-sensei. ¿Quieres quedarte?— Preguntó la Uchiha sentándose al lado del que un día fue su maestro.

Él negó con la cabeza amablemente y dio una vista al salón. No debía olvidar porqué había venido, tenía una misión que cumplir. Debía distraerla con algo.

—¿Sabes? La reforma de la casa nos ha salido más cara de lo que Sasuke pensó.— Rió Sakura, intentando dar algo de conversación, parecía que su maestro estaba ido.

—¿Eh? ¿Reforma?— Preguntó sobresaltándose, pero trató de disimularlo. —Oh, cuando destrozaste la casa.— Kakashi rió y Sakura le miró avergonzada.

—¡No tiene gracia Kakashi-sensei!— Se quejó.

—¿Por qué no me la enseñas?— Se levantó del sillón mirando la sala de estar.

Sería la excusa perfecta para entrar al dormitorio. Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Kakashi maldijo en un susurro.

—¡Voy!— Sakura se dirigió a abrir seguida por el peli-blanco.

—¡Hola mamá!— La más pequeña del Clan Uchiha, Sarada; al parecer ya venía de la escuela.

Sakura abrazó a su pequeña cogiendo su chaqueta y su mochila para que pudiera descalzarse mientras hablaban y hablaban de cosas que el ninja-copia no logró escuchar.

—Oh Sarada, saluda a Kakashi-sensei, ha venido a visitarnos.— Sakura se ladeó para que la niña pudiera tener visión de él.

—¡Hola Kakashi-sensei! Es un placer tenerle en nuestra casa.— Una sonrisa tierna cruzó el rostro de la pequeña y al peli-blanco se le ablandó el corazón.

—Qué educada.— Dijo sorprendido. Sakura asintió riendo.

—Sarada, Kakashi-sensei quiere ver cómo ha quedado la casa después de la reforma ¿Qué tal si se la enseñas tú?— Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa. —Yo terminaré de hacer la comida, Sasuke no tardará.— Sarada asintió y Sakura se despidió de ellos retirándose a la cocina.

—Pe-pero Sakura...— Chasqueó la lengua.

Lo único que quería era entrar a la maldita habitación de matrimonio, poner la cámara y largarse; pero una pequeña voz y un tirón en su chaleco llamaron la atención del ninja.

—¿Umh?— Miró hacia abajo, Sarada reclamaba su atención; él sonrió.

—¿Quieres ver mi habitación?— Preguntó con un gracioso sonrojo en las mejillas. Kakashi asintió, no le quedaba otro remedio.

Después de un rato mirando muñecas y fotos con sus amigos, la paciencia del ninja-copia estaba llegando a sus límites; Sarada era una pequeña princesa adorable, pero él tenía un deber que cumplir y no quería hacerlo cuando Sasuke estuviera en esa casa; debía admitir que tenía miedo a que le pillara porque posiblemente no saldría vivo ¡Pero todo era por el libro!

—Oye Sarada... ¿Qué tal si me enseñas el resto de la casa?— Preguntó Kakashi con una de las muñecas de la niña en la mano.

—¡Claro! ¿Qué parte quieres ver?— Sarada guardó las muñecas y salió de la habitación, parándose para escuchar a dónde quería ir el mayor.

—Me gustaría ver la habitación de tus papás, seguro que es muy bonita.— El peli-blanco también se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

—¡Sí! Ha quedado preciosa, es la mejor.— La niña, con una sonrisa en la cara agarró la mano del ninja y lo llevó dos puertas más adelante. —¡Aquí es!— Saltó de alegría.

A Kakashi se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Apretó la cámara dentro de su bolsillo y tragó saliva. Buscaba un recoveco con un ángulo apto para que se viera la plenitud de la cama; Sarada le explicaba cosas sobre la reforma y él se limitaba a asentir sonriente, no quería darle una mala impresión a la pequeña Uchiha.

Y de pronto encontró un hueco perfecto. Una leja que estaba en la pared derecha de la cama, a unos cuantos metros de altura y con la suficiente distancia como para que se viera bien desde ahí. Miró a la niña que estaba sacando un álbum de fotos de uno de los armarios... Tenía que pensar algo.

—O-oye Sarada, Kakashi-sensei tiene un poco de sed ¿Podrías traerle un vaso de agua?— Preguntó el ninja, acercándose con disimulo a la pared donde estaba la leja.

—¡Por supuesto!— La menor dejó el álbum en su sitio y corrió hacia la cocina.

Ahí estaba la oportunidad. Como alma que lleva el diablo, Kakashi sacó la webcam del bolsillo y la colocó en esa leja, tuvo que alzarse un poco sobre sus talones para llegar, pero el ángulo era bueno; se cercioró de que estuviera en una buena posición, la miraba y la volvía a mirar.

Unos pasos se escucharon subir las escaleras.

Debía enchufar la cámara, pero no llegaba al botón.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— Se escuchaba por el pasillo.

Presionó el botón y un ruidito aclaró que la cámara estaba encendida.

—Te he traído agua fría y del tiempo, no sabía cuál te apetecía.— La morena llevaba una bandeja de madera donde encima habían dos vasos de agua.

Kakashi tenía el corazón en la boca y de dos zancadas se posicionó delante de ella, al parecer no sospechaba nada. Tomó los dos vasos de agua y se los bebió de un trago cada uno; la niña se quedó sorprendida.

—Sí que tenías sed...— Dijo por lo bajo, Kakashi rió nervioso.

—Bueno Sarada, será mejor que me vaya.— Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña y salió de la habitación.

—¿¡Ya!? Pero si acabas de llegar...— Se quejó la Uchiha siguiéndole escaleras abajo.

—Sakura, me voy ya.— Se adentró a la cocina y vio que aún la peli-rosa estaba cocinando.

—¿Ya? Si te esperas un poco quizás llegas a ver a Sasuke.— Comentó girando medio cuerpo mientras seguía removiendo el sofrito.

—Tranquila, si le voy a ver...— Dijo más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Sakura casi sin prestarle atención, se le estaba quemando la cebolla y le escocían los ojos.

—¡Naaaada!— Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y se despidió de ambas Uchihas; Sarada le acompañó a la puerta.

—¡Vuelve mañana!— Se despedía con la mano la Uchiha.

—Ten por seguro que sí, pequeña.— Sonrió el ninja. —Ten por seguro que sí...— Se giró y se encaminó a su casa; ahora sólo debía esperar.

La noche llegó, y aunque a Kakashi le picaba la curiosidad, mantuvo el ordenador apagado. No quería abusar de esa cámara, su único objetivo era espiar las relaciones sexuales para tener algo que escribir en su libro.

—Muchos pensarían lo peor de mí, pero no hay nada mejor que la naturalidad para éste tipo de escenas.— Suspiró resignado mientras esperaba a que el café se hiciera.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y encendió el portátil conectando el USB. A los pocos segundos una ventana se abrió en negro.

—No me jodas.— Dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa, era imposible que no se viera, si la había probado en casa.

Se llenó de paciencia y esperó un momento; de pronto comenzó a escucharse sonidos y la imagen empezó a verse cada vez más nítida. Kakashi estaba entusiasmado, eufórico. Aplaudió y agarró una libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar todo lo que sucediera esa noche, sólo debía ser paciente.

 **Residencia Uchiha.**

—Sarada se ha quedado dormida pronto.— Una voz femenina se escuchaba llegar por el pasillo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a Sakura, quien iba en pijama; de conejitos rojos y rosas.

 _Kakashi rió. —"¡Claro! Las parejas normales llevan ropa normal, nada de atuendos extravagantes y sexys..."— Apuntó en su libreta._

Sasuke entró tras ella con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul. Se dirigió a su lado de la cama en silencio y se tumbó. Sakura se tumbó en el otro lado y cogió un libro que había en su mesita de noche.

El moreno puso su único brazo bajo su nuca reposando la cabeza en él y miró de reojo a su mujer.

—¿Vas a leer?— Preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

—Sí, estoy en una parte interesante.— La Uchiha le sonrió con dulzura y volvió a su lectura.

—Umh...— El líder del Clan se incorporó y cruzó las piernas.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó la peli-rosa dejando el libro a un lado. Se incorporó también mirando a su marido preocupada.

—Hace mucho que no dormía aquí, me siento... raro.— El moreno volvió a tumbarse y cerró los ojos.

—Sasuke...— La Uchiha se llevó una mano al pecho, por muchos años que estuviera con él, algunas de sus reacciones eran aún indescifrables hasta para ella. —¿Y eso es malo?— Preguntó con algo de miedo.

—No, sólo... —Paró por un segundo y suspiró.— Lo echaba de menos.— Habló como si no tuviera importancia, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas; y con una inmensa alegría le abrazó.

—¡Sasuke, yo también te he echado de menos!— Se quedó pegada a él, esperando alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna durante varios segundos.

 _Kakashi yacía con una pierna encima de la otra y un dedo apoyado en su mentón. No se imaginaba que Sasuke pudiera ser así de frívolo incluso con su mujer. Apuntaba todas las reacciones en el cuaderno, pero cuando quitó un segundo la vista de la pantalla y volvió a mirar, se sorprendió._

El Uchiha agarró la cintura de la peli-rosa y lentamente la empujó con suavidad hasta quedar encima de ella. Sakura se sonrojó, pero rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su marido y cerró los ojos.

—Sakura... Yo...— El moreno pegó su frente a la de ella, aspirando su aroma; parecía triste.

—Estás aquí, es lo que importa.— Sakura alzó su cabeza y atrapó los labios de él, pillándolo desprevenido.

Los dulces toques del principio eran con ternura, notándose, comprobando que todo ésto no era un sueño y por fin él había vuelto, aunque tuviera que irse de nuevo. Pero el Uchiha esa noche se sentía posesivo; el pensar que su mujer estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo le hacía enfurecer, no estaba ahí por si algún loco quería acercarse a ella y por eso debía asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que la piel de Sakura ya tenía dueño.

Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la Uchiha y la volvió a besar con más ansia. Pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca de ella y con gusto la peli-rosa se lo concedió, soltando un casi inaudible jadeo. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar en pequeños círculos dentro de sus bocas, se entrelazaban y la saliva pasaba de una a otra, dejando un pequeño hilo de la misma al separarse.

Una de las manos del moreno bajó hasta la camiseta de pijama de Sakura y ella se incorporó para poder quitársela. Sasuke se quedó mirando el torso desnudo de su mujer, pues no llevaba sujetador; siempre que iban a dormir se lo quitaba. No tenía los pechos grandes, pero a ciencia cierta sabía que le cabían perfectamente en la mano. Tragó saliva y con algo de vergüenza se acercó a uno de sus senos para lamer el pequeño pezón erecto. Sakura gimió en un susurro, pues la habitación de su hija no quedaba lejos después de todo.

Sasuke seguía su labor, haciendo que el pezón se pusiera más erecto a cada lamida; a cada mordida; a cada succión que le proporcionaba. Los gemidos de su mujer estaban volviéndolo loco, y más cuando una de las manos de ella agarró con fuerza su cabello moreno, incitándole a que siguiera. Sasuke miró por encima de su flequillo a Sakura, quien estaba sonrojada y con la boca semi-abierta, tratando de aguantarse los gemidos; tuvo que cerrar los ojos, esa imagen estaba excitándolo demasiado y el tiempo que llevaba sin éste tipo de relaciones era suficiente como para acabar en ese momento, sin siquiera ser tocado. Debía concentrarse en darle el mayor placer que pudiera a su peli-rosa.

—Sa-sasuke...— La voz de la Uchiha le llamó en un gemido, le tomó del mentón y le acercó a ella y besándolo con lujuria; tanta que Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura agarró las mejillas de su marido y Sasuke la tomó de la cadera; ella abrió las piernas y así él pudo ponerse entre ellas. La peli-rosa soltó un pequeño gemido al notar la erección de Sasuke y éste emitió un leve gruñido, a penas audible.

El Uchiha no era de expresar emociones, era retraído y frío, pero con ella... Cuando hacían el amor; todo era diferente.

 _Kakashi tomaba nota sobretodo de las reacciones del Sasuke, le llamaba la atención que fuera él el que comenzó el acto y quería describir bien esa personalidad en el libro._

Volvieron a entrelazar sus lenguas. La mano de Sasuke acariciaba desde su cadera hasta el costado y volvían a bajar lentamente, notando cada poro de la tersa piel de ella, deseaba grabarse a fuego ese tacto, lo necesitaría para posibles noches en solitario. Sakura, mientras él le acariciaba el torso; bajó su mano traviesa desde la espalda de él hasta el borde de la camiseta, el moreno se separó unos centímetros, se la quitó y la tiró por ahí junto a la de ella.

Sasuke se pegó a ella de nuevo, su erección ya sobresalía del pantalón y pedía atención. Rozó con suavidad la entrepierna de su mujer, lentos movimientos de cadera estaban llevándolos a ambos a perder la cordura. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos mientras él la tomaba por la espalda y la acercaba más, besándola con pasión; ella abrazó su cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de él, notando la fricción; el roce de las intimidades.

Ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más, era demasiado tiempo separados y ambos se necesitaban. Los gemidos de Sakura traspasaban los oídos del moreno como música y ella no paraba de emitirlos, pues a cada gemido que ella hacía, recibía un sensual gruñido de respuesta. Estaba tan excitada que no podía soportar más la espera; necesitaba que estuviera dentro de ella. Por lo que de un rápido movimiento se giró quedando ella encima del moreno, le bajó de una tirada los pantalones y los bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo.

—S-sakura...— Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las mejillas del moreno se volvieron de un color rosa claro ante el atrevimiento de su mujer.

Él la miraba embobado, adoraba que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa, le excitaba más que ella fuera la que le hiciera el amor; adoraba ver cómo sus pechos rebotaban a cada penetración que se daba ella misma con su miembro; estaba tan excitado al recordar todas esas cosas, que no se percató de la realidad. Sakura yacía en medio de sus piernas, con la cabeza demasiado pegada a su miembro.

—N-no irás a... a... S-sakura...— Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

La lengua de la Uchiha recorría todo el miembro de Sasuke, de arriba hacia abajo, volviendo a la punta y metiéndose el glande en la boca, succionándolo y dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva.

—Bienvenido a casa...— La voz increíblemente seductora de su mujer, hizo que el moreno abriera los ojos de par en par sonrojado, notando la humedad de la boca de ella en su miembro.

Sakura movía su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo ayudándose con una de sus manos para poder masturbar a su marido mientras le hacía la felación; éste comenzó a jadear y sin siquiera ser dueño de sus actos, su mano se colocó en la cabeza de la peli-rosa y comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más profundidad. Sakura gimió ante la manera que él movía su erección dentro de su boca; ya no podía resistirlo más. Cerró los ojos y su mano libre comenzó a tocar su propia intimidad por encima del pantalón, podía notar lo mojado que estaba desde afuera, no quería imaginarse cómo estaba por dentro. La mano de Sasuke agarró ahora el hombro de su mujer para empujarla con algo de brusquedad, quedando boca arriba en la cama.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido al mismo tiempo que bajaba los pantalones de Sakura y apartaba sus bragas. Ella se abrió de piernas para que pudiera posicionarse mejor, y con una de sus manos agarró la ropa interior, apartándola más para que el Uchiha pudiera entrar.

—Sakura...— Gruñó el moreno.

La mujer sentía que se correría antes si quiera de empezar si seguía hablándole de esa manera.

Notaba que sus gemidos comenzaban a ser más audibles, por lo que con la mano que tenía libre se tapó la boca tratando de acallarlos. Sasuke restregaba su erección por el clítoris ya erecto de ella, no sabía en qué momento su cerebro se desconectó de su sentido común y se conectó a su miembro, porque ahora mismo lo único que quería era penetrar a la preciosa mujer que yacía bajo él.

—Vamos... Por favor...— Rogaba la peli-rosa entre jadeos. —Sasu...ke...— Se destapó la boca y agarró el miembro de él con su mano. —Métela...— Gimió algo más fuerte, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza si no lo hacía ya.

Y haciendo caso a la petición de su mujer, el Uchiha introdujo de una sola embestida la plenitud de su miembro dentro de ella. Él soltó un audible gruñido y ella gimió de placer arqueando la espalda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Las penetraciones no fueron en ningún momento suaves, desde el principio Sasuke sentía la necesidad de hacerle el amor como su instinto le pedía; salvaje. Agarró uno de los pechos de la peli-rosa y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el pezón. La intimidad de Sakura estaba tan mojada que el miembro de Sasuke se deslizaba sin ninguna dificultad. Las manos de la Uchiha se entrelazaron en la nuca del moreno y alzó sus piernas hasta los hombros de él. Salió de ella un momento para quitarle las bragas y volvió a entrar; ambos volvieron a soltar un gemido de placer.

—Más...— Pidió tratando de contener los gemidos. Sus piernas que yacían en los hombros de su marido comenzaban a temblar.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, y él sentía que si continuaba así no aguantaría mucho más. Los gemidos de Sakura mezclados con su intimidad tan increíblemente mojada eran un combo de sensaciones que hacían que su miembro comenzara a palpitar, el final estaba cerca y con un gruñido salió de ella antes de acabar.

—Date la vuelta.— Sonó más bien como un tipo de orden, a lo que Sakura sonrió pícaramente.

—Sólo si me das más fuerte.— Le susurró con sensualidad mientras se giraba y se apoyaba sobre sus codos y rodillas.

—No empieces a hablarme así...— Sasuke volvió a penetrarla de una embestida, agarrando una de sus nalgas con fuerza, dándole un suave azote.

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Sakura, seguida de un gemido.

—Más.— Gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sasuke le dio otro azote en el mismo lado, ésta vez algo más fuerte. Sakura volvió a gemir echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Él dejó su nalga y la agarró del cabello con suavidad, enredándolo en su mano.

—Estás muy mandona.— Las embestidas eran cada vez más animales, la cordura hacía tiempo que se había esfumado.

—Pues haz que me calle.— Le retó la Uchiha entre gemidos, mirándole de reojo.

No tardó Sasuke en callar a su mujer con un lujurioso beso, embistiéndola más fuerte tirando de su cabello con fuerza. La excitación les nublaba la mente y comenzaron a notar como esa extraña electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, los gemidos de ambos se ahogaban en la boca ajena. Sasuke soltó el cabello rosado de ella y volvió a agarrar su nalga.

—Sakura, me corro...— Advirtió el moreno, apretando los ojos para aguantar más.

—Dentro, conmigo... No salgas.— Sakura aún le miraba de reojo, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros de él.

Las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que su cerebro desprendía por todo el cuerpo de la Uchiha comenzaron a hacer que su intimidad se mojara más cada vez, notando el miembro de él más duro aún en su interior, la fricción la haría llegar al éxtasis, deseaba notarse llena de él. Hundió su rostro en la almohada de la cama, los incontrolables gemidos podrían despertar a Sarada. Sentía que llegaba el momento y terminó a la vez que Sasuke le volvía a azotar, ésta vez mucho más fuerte, agarrando la nalga después y soltándola para darle otro más.

Y llegó, soltó un gemido sonoro que fue tragado por la almohada, su clítoris palpitaba, su cuerpo se contrajo y comenzó a sentir espasmos; hasta la vista se le nubló debido a la gran cantidad de tensión que libreó en ese momento. Sasuke no estaba lejos, pues notarla de esa manera le llevó a la misma gloria; derramó toda su esencia dentro de ella, notó como sus músculos se relajaban, como su mente se quedaba en blanco, mirando esos dos grandes ojos verdes que estaban fijos en los suyos. Los cerró con fuerza y dio unas suaves pero firmes penetraciones más para terminar por completo.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, se quedaron así por varios segundos. Sakura seguía hundida en la almohada mientras que Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de ella.

Los sollozos de la Uchiha le volvieron a traer al mundo real.

—¿Sakura?— Preguntó saliendo de ella y sentándose a un lado.

Ella no contestó, pero su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El moreno rozó con suavidad la mejilla de su mujer que sobresalía de la almohada y ésta giró el rostro con lentitud, sus ojos estaban cerrados y habían lágrimas en ellos.

—¿Por qué lloras?— Dijo en tono calmado, aunque por dentro estaba realmente confundido.

—Porque... Sasuke yo...— Se giró para quedar tumbada de lado y él la acunó en su pecho.

—Tú me has pedido que acabara...— No sabía si era esa la razón, habló con duda.

—¡No es eso!— Se levantó de su pecho y se sentó en la cama sobre sus rodillas, tapándose con la sábana. El Uchiha también se levantó, cruzando las piernas. —Dime que me amas.— Pidió la peli-rosa en un tono serio.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Estuvieron mirándose durante lo que parecieron minutos, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna y la tensión comenzaba a sentirse.

 _Kakashi que estaba sonrojado por la actitud tan sorprendente de ambos al hacer el amor, no dándole su mano a basto para apuntarlo todo; ahora parecía expectante de la escena, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke casi con tanta ansia como Sakura._

Después de una larga espera, el moreno cerró los ojos y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Alzó la única mano que tenía y posó su dedo en la frente de ella.

—Sasuke...— Sakura se sonrojó y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

La mano del moreno pasó desde la frente de ella hacia la mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad; ella cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza para incrementar el tacto.

—Yo también, Sasuke.— Ambos sonrieron.

Y sin decir nada más, esa noche Sasuke echó el pestillo de la habitación para poder dormir desnudo con su mujer, abrazándola y contemplando su belleza en silencio. Pues así era su relación; no había necesidad de palabras cuando con las acciones se lo decían todo.

 **Residencia Hatake.**

Bebió un último sorbo a su taza de café y apagó el ordenador. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para el primer capítulo de su libro; con una sonrisa recogió toda la habitación y se fue a la cama revisando la libreta donde había apuntado todos los detalles de aquella noche entre Sakura y Sasuke; ahora sólo debía pensar en nombres falsos... Pero eso ya lo haría más adelante.

Estaba impaciente por volver mañana a casa de los Uchiha y recuperar la cámara. Necesitaba más historias para su libro; y ya que había empezado con sus pupilos...

—Bueno Naruto, parece que te toca mañana.— Dejó el cuaderno en la mesa de noche, apagó la luz y durmió.

* * *

 _Debo admitir que es mi primer fic SasuSaku... Y vaya estreno ¿No? Todo cochinote xDDDD; no tengo remedio quizás. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. He intentado no tardar porque muchas personas me han dicho que la idea les ha gustado, entonces me he venido arriba, me habéis subido a una nube... Espero que ahora no me de una buena caída contra el suelo con el lemmon SasuSaku jajajaja._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas: **_¡Amorsh! Espero que te haya gustado, ya sé que no es tu fuerte el SasuSaku y que sólo lo lees porque soy una pesada y os obligo a todas a leer mis historias xD, pero al menos espero que hayas disfrutado del lemmon y te haya gustado. Me alegra mucho que éste proyecto te guste, espero no decepcionarte._

* **WhiteTigerKiara** : _¡Eh tú, sí tú! La que me etiqueta en cosas de Shikaku en Tumblr y de buena mañana ya me pongo to perraca xDDDD. Gracias por leerlo; ya sé que el SS tampoco es tu fuerte, pero al menos ruego que te haya gustado el lemmon; como le dije a Clau. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un comentario, me llenáis de alegría xD._

* **Ismilley** : _¡Hola! El capítulo de ShikaTema quizás tarda un poquito en aparecer porque seguramente sea el más largo al ser mi OTP; si éste me ha ocupado unas 4.000 palabras; no quiero imaginarme cuando me ponga a describir el ShikaTema ¡Me llevará días! Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar, estoy muy contenta de que éste proyecto sea de tu agrado._

* **DarkClaw1997** : _Sí, llega un punto en el que el porno no atrae para nada; yo prefiero leer FanFics o doujins la verdad es que me inspiran mucho más. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Es todo un halago que éste proyecto te guste._

* **Mister-Walker** : _Te picó la curiosidad de lo marranote, eeeh. ¡Jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo SasuSaku jeje. ¡Gracias por pasarte y comentar! Me alegra que mi idea te guste._

* **Maytelu** : _Kakashi debe continuar el legado de Jiraya jajaja. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la idea, de verdad. ¡Gracias por pasarte y por comentar!_

* **Francys Duran** : _¡Hola! Me dijiste que no tardara y aquí tienes. ¡Espero de todo corazón que te guste éste capítulo! Muchas gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario. n_n_

* **Guest** : _Esos Guests que alegran la vida jajaja. ¡Gracias por decir que es una buena idea! La verdad es que no sabría cómo sería recibida, pero al parecer a todos os ha gustado y eso me alegra muchísimo. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

 _-Próximo capítulo: Lemmon NaruHina... **¿O no?** Veremos a ver qué ocurre. ;)_


	3. Naruto y Hinata

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola lectores! Veo que os gustó el capítulo anterior, era mi primer SasuSaku jajaja... Me alegra muchísimo recibir vuestros comentarios, me alegran el día. Algunos de vosotros estáis esperando el capítulo NaruHina ¿Verdad? Jajaja bueno, pues no os haré esperar más porque aquí llega ;)_

 _Aunque sí me gustaría comentar una cosa... No sé si algunos venís de Tumblr, porque allí publico el enlace de éste fic. Bueno, me he encontrado un comentario en Tumblr que me ha desanimado bastante, diciendo que "yo he leído el SasuSaku y no voy a leer más". Me he sentido decepcionada con mi proyecto y conmigo misma ¿En serio la gente leerá su OTP y dejará de leer el Fic? Quizás pensaba que sería una buena idea hacer ésto pero parece que no lo es tanto... Si hago esta historia es para divertiros y que paséis un buen rato con Kakashi y conmigo... No sé, me desanimó bastante el pensar que perderé lectores... Pero bueno, sé que todo el mundo no es así y sé que muchos de vosotros me leeréis hasta el final disfrutando de mi esfuerzo, porque mi mayor recompensa son vuestros comentarios de apoyo. Así que muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leerán la historia hasta el final, se agradece enormemente._

 _Sin más, espero que os guste el capítulo._

 _NaruHina fue mi primera OTP de Naruto; luego conocí el ShikaTema y me volví loca jajaja. Pero a ésta pareja le tengo un especial cariño._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo II**

 **Naruto y Hinata.**

 **POV General.**

 **S** alió de la residencia Uchiha despidiéndose de Sakura. Fue temprano para no encontrarse con la pequeña Sarada y que le entretuviera, esa niña era un amor pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Con la cámara guardada en su bolsillo sin que Sakura se percatara, se dirigió hacia la residencia Uzumaki, donde se encontraban sus siguientes víctimas... Aunque quizás no debería llamarles así, más bien sería algo como _afortunados por serle de inspiración..._ Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor. Naruto estaría trabajando en la oficina del Hokage, siempre le sorprendería lo lejos que ese pequeño mocoso llegó; se sentía enormemente orgulloso de haber formado parte de su vida. Hinata, se encontraría en la casa debido a que la hija más pequeña aún no tenía edad para ir a la academia ninja, así que no podía dejarla sola.

Llegó a la casa Uzumaki, una de las más grandes de la villa aunque no era menos siendo Naruto el Hokage. Tocó al timbre y esperó.

—¿Kakashi-san?— La Uzumaki abrió la puerta.

—Hola Hinata.— Sonrió y saludó con la mano, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. —Venía de visita.—

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para entrar y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde una pequeña jugaba con unicornios de juguete y muñecas.

—¡Kakashi-san!— Exclamó la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos del mayor. Kakashi la atrapó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. —¿Has venido a verme?— Preguntó la niña sonriente. El ninja-copia asintió y volvió a abrazarla, agachándose para dejarla en el suelo.

—Parece que le gustas.— Comentó Hinata observando la escena. —¿Quieres un té o algo?— Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Eh... Claro.— Dudó en responder.

Él había venido con la intención de esconder la cámara y largarse, pero Himawari parecía que tenía otros planes para él. Le agarró de la mano y le sentó en el suelo con ella.

—Este es Kari, el unicornio más malo de todo el reino y tú eres quien lo controla.— Le dio un unicornio de juguete que ella misma había pintado con rotulador negro, al ninja casi se le escapa una carcajada. —Y ésta es Quan, la unicornia más bonita, yo soy quien la controla y debo derrotarte con la ayuda de Anna, la unicornia más lista y Kiara, la unicornia más fuerte.— Le enseñó tres juguetes más. La primera era de un color rosado, la segunda era verde y la última era blanca.

Kakashi carraspeó, inspiró y espiró para tratar de calmar la risa y seguir el juego a la niña.

—Me llamo Kari y voy a destruiros a todas.— Alzó el unicornio, haciéndolo volar.

—Kakashi-san, los unicornios no vuelan, esos son los pegasos.— La niña le miró con cara de decepción, haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara y bajara el juguete al suelo.

—Lo siento...— Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—¡Empecemos de nuevo!— Himawari le zarandeó el brazo reclamando atención.

—¡Soy Kari y voy a destruir el reino y a todo el que se ponga en mi camino!— Ahora Kakashi hizo que el juguete galopara por el suelo, llegando hacia donde se encontraban las otras tres unicornias en fila.

Himawari agarró a la unicornia de color verde y se tapó la boca, hablando por el juguete.

—¡Jamás! Soy Anna, la unicornia más inteligente de todo el reino y junto con mis amigas no podrás pasar.— La dejó atrás y agarró la violeta. —Yo soy Kiara, la unicornia más fuerte y no podrás derrotarme.— Por último agarró la rosa. —Se presenta Quan, la unicornia más bonita del reino, juntas somos invencibles.— Entonces, la Uzumaki agarró las tres unicornias y se tiró encima de Kakashi pegándole con los juguetes. —¡Kyaaa!— Gritó.

—¡Espera! Auch, Himawari ¡Auch!— Se quejaba el ninja, tratando de no reírse.

—Tienes que hacerte el muerto.— Le susurró al oído, y al instante Kakashi yació tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Oh no! ¡El poder de las unicornias es demasiado! Me... muero.— Hizo una trágica escena y cerró los ojos aparentando estar muerto. La niña se sentó sobre él victoriosa, alzando sus tres juguetes.

—¡Hemos ganado otra batalla!— Cogió el unicornio de Kakashi tenía y se bajó de encima suya.

Comenzó una conversación ella sola sobre quién debía casarse con Kari. Kakashi frunció el ceño confuso —"¿Casarse? ¿No era ese unicornio el malo?"— Se preguntó a sí mismo abriendo un ojo.

En ese momento llegó Hinata con el té. Estuvieron hablando la mayor parte del tiempo de Naruto, de sus hijos, de la paz mundial que había ahora... Terminaron y Kakashi sentía que era momento de irse, pero aún no había cumplido su deber, Himawari le había distraído. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sofá.

—Hinata ¿Podría ir al baño?— Preguntó.

—Claro, es la segunda...— Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Himawari salió disparada.

—¡No, primero yo!— Y se escuchó la puerta del aseo cerrarse.

—¡Himawari!— La Uzumaki fue a regañarla, pero Kakashi le negó con la cabeza.

Resignado iba a despedirse ya.

—Tenemos un baño en la habitación principal, puedes usar ese.— Sonrió Hinata y a Kakashi se le iluminaron los ojos ¿Había dicho _habitación principal_?

—¡Sí, por favor!— Dijo con un entusiasmo extraño para la mujer, pero supuso que era porque de verdad tenía ganas.

Llegaron a la habitación y Hinata le señaló la puerta del baño, luego fue escaleras abajo.

Kakashi se quedó dentro hasta que no escuchó ningún paso cerca de allí, entonces salió y miró toda la habitación. No había ninguna leja en las paredes a diferencia de la casa Uchiha, pero había una cómoda justo enfrente de la cama, lo suficientemente alta como para que la webcam tuviera un ángulo perfecto. La colocó y la escondió entre algunos libros, encendió el botón y una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de ambas Uzumakis.

—¡Vuelve pronto Kakashi-san!— Gritó la pequeña despidiéndose moviendo su brazo enérgicamente. Hinata también se despedía con la mano, sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa, esperó a que se hiciera de noche.

Cuando la Luna asomó por la ventana, en nina-copia volvió a prepararse una taza de café, encendió el ordenador y apoyó sus piernas en el escritorio, adoptando una postura cómoda.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué saco de hoy.— Se dijo a sí mismo agarrando la libreta y el bolígrafo con una mano, mientras con la otra daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

 **Residencia Uzumaki.**

Hinata había acostado a los niños y ahora estaba en la cama mirando algo en el ordenador portátil. Eran la una menos cuarto de la madrugada; ella estaba acostumbrada a que su marido tardara, era el Hokage después de todo, tenía muchas obligaciones que hacer.

 _Kakashi se empezaba a desesperar, no imaginó que Naruto llegara a tardar tanto y aunque él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse tarde, la espera lo estaba matando. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y se fijó que no le quedaba café, así que fue a por más. —"Seguro que vuelvo y aún está sola"— Pensó para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Pero justo cuando se levantó de la silla, escuchó que Hinata se levantaba de la cama. —¡Arg! A la mierda el café.— Se sentó de nuevo y cogió la libreta, la espera merecería la pena con tal de tener el segundo capítulo de su Icha Icha._

Hinata salió de la habitación y a los pocos segundos entró con Naruto. La mano vendada del rubio pasaba por los hombros de su esposa, la cual le llevaba medio a cuestas hasta la cama con una sonrisa dulce.

—Naruto hoy has llegado muy tarde.— Le comentó dirigiéndose hacia su lado de la cama, tumbándose de lado para poder mirar a su esposo.

—Ah... Lo siento Hinata.— Suspiró con pesadez mientras se quitaba el pantalón quedando en ropa interior y camiseta; acto seguido se metió en la cama.

Hinata se incorporó un poco y los dos quedaron sentados arropados con la sábana hasta la mirad de su cuerpo.

—Hoy pasó algo...— Naruto empezó a reír.

—¿Huh? ¿Algo gracioso? ¿Qué fue?— La Uzumaki sonrió expectante.

 _—¿Qué es esto?— Se preguntó el ninja-copia. —Se suponía que tenía que haber sexo...— Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos; pero de repente se le vino una idea. —¡Claro! Todas las parejas son diferentes, la mujer le pregunta al marido qué tal su día y ellos hablan por la noche, teniendo un momento a solas ¡Es perfecto, es romanticismo!— Se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a apuntarlo todo._

Naruto se secó una lágrima que salía de su ojo debido a la risa.

—Veras, resulta que estaba con Shikamaru, serían las once o así... Antes de salir. ¡Bueno! Pues llamaron a la oficina ¿Y a que no adivinas quién era?—Preguntó girándose un poco para mirar mejor a su mujer.

—¿Quién?— Expectante la Uzumaki le observaba con atención.

—¡Temari!— Soltó el rubio, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera. —Le llamó para regañarle porque no había comprado castañas ¿Te lo puedes creer?— Naruto soltó una carcajada y Hinata rió por lo bajo. —Si vieras la cara que puso Shikamaru...— Rió de nuevo.

—Ya sabes que a ella le encantan.— Sonrió Hinata tumbándose en la cama.

—Sí...— Naruto se quedó mirando a su mujer durante un instante y sonrió. —Hina-chaaaan~ Hoy he tenido que trabajar mucho.— Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Hinata.

—Pobre Hokage...— Le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

Naruto alzó el rostro para mirarla. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación; el Uzumaki se acercaba a ella con lentitud, Hinata cerró los ojos esperando y él se apoderó de sus labios en un tierno beso. Se incorporó sin separarse de ella, dejándola bajo él.

—Odio estar sin ti, Hinata.— Su mano vendada acarició la mejilla de su mujer a la vez que volvía a besarla.

Sin decir nada, con lentitud el Uzumaki se puso encima de la morena, abriendo sus piernas con delicadeza para ponerse entre ellas. Hinata abrazó por el cuello a su marido y él se tumbó encima, aguantando su peso en uno de sus codos, mientras que la otra mano se enredaba en sus azulados cabellos. Se besaban lento, el sonido del propio beso, sus labios juntarse; era lo único que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

La mano que sostenía el cuerpo del rubio pasó ahora a acariciar con delicadeza el níveo cuello de la mujer, apartando algunos mechones del cabello para poder bajar despacio con su boca y comenzar a besar esa zona, tan blanca. Hinata emitió un leve gemido, el tacto de los labios de Naruto en su cuello le hizo cerrar los ojos; sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos rubios y ladeó la cabeza para que pudiera tener mejor acceso.

Las caderas del Uzumaki comenzaron a moverse rozando la intimidad de su mujer, ella volvió a gemir despacio, cerrando la boca para que no se escapara ningún sonido más fuerte de la cuenta. El rubio pasó de su cuello hacia el escote de su mujer dando tiernos besos por todo el recorrido, hasta que llegó a su objetivo; donde paró y se levantó un poco para poder desabrochar uno a uno cada botón de la camisa de pijama que llevaba. Se miraban a los ojos mientras el Uzumaki llegaba al último y por fin pudo ver el torso desnudo de su mujer, pues no llevaba sujetador.

Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, ésta vez pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar; ambas se entrelazaron, hacían círculos y bailaban en la boca ajena, haciendo que la morena emitiera leves gemidos que morían entre los besos del Uzumaki. Deshaciendo el beso, el rubio volvió a hacer un recorrido hasta los pechos de Hinata, esta vez dando alguna que otra mordida, sonriendo en la piel de ella cada vez que escuchaba un gemido. Agarró ambos y los juntó, lamiendo uno y después el otro, succionando un pezón y después el otro, pasando la lengua por ambos; Hinata permanecía con los ojos semi-abiertos sonrojada y notaba su intimidad mojarse cada vez más.

Naruto dejó uno de sus pechos libre y bajó la mano hacia la intimidad de ella, tapada aún por toda la ropa. Comenzó a rozar su dedo índice notando la humedad mientras continuaba su labor con uno de los pezones. Hinata cerró los ojos con vergüenza, siempre la sorprendía aunque llevaran años casados. Sus gemidos comenzaron a ser más audibles cuando la mano de Naruto se adentró en el pantalón de ella apartando la braga para introducir un dedo dentro.

—Na...ruto...— Gimió diciendo su nombre.

El rubio se apoderó de sus labios con algo más de pasión. La tomó por la nuca para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso mientras la otra mano seguía masturbándola. Comenzó a sentir como su miembro se agrandaba, el bóxer le estaba molestando por lo que trató de quitárselo; posó la cabeza de ella con delicadeza en la almohada y trató de llegar a la ropa interior. Hinata deshizo el beso para poder ayudarle, el Uzumaki se puso de rodillas en la cama y ella le bajó el bóxer, quedando el miembro de él en frente de ella. La morena se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Naruto se rascó la nuca con las mejillas levemente rosadas y rió nervioso.

—Como si fuera la primera vez.— Hinata le miró aún más sonrojada y cerró los ojos fuerte.

 _Kakashi miraba con detenimiento cada escena. Era tan diferente de lo que vio en Sasuke y Sakura... Ellos eran mucho más pasionales y rápidos, aunque también era de decir que el ansia que tenían de verse ayudaba. Naruto y Hinata sin embargo eran dulces y lentos, Naruto la trataba como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. El ninja-copia apuntaba todo en el cuaderno._

Sin que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, la Uzumaki comenzó a introducirse la erección de él en la boca. El rubio trató de pararla por los hombros pero la humedad de su boca se sentía demasiado bien como para parar. Succionó la punta y al sacarlo de su boca comenzó a hacer círculos con la lengua en el glande mientras le miraba. Sus ojos blancos como la Luna se encontraron con los azules de él.

—Al final... vas a ha..cer que...— Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y delicadamente apartó a su mujer de él.

—¿No te gusta?— Preguntó ingenua mientras el rubio volvía a tumbarla.

—Me gusta demasiado.— Se acercó a ella mientras bajaba sus pantalones y sus braguitas a la vez y le susurró. —Ese es el problema.— La voz del Uzumaki se había vuelto más ronca y el notarlo así hizo que la morena se mojara todavía más.

La lengua del rubio comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su mujer, bajando ahora por el cuello con tiernos besos, pasando por sus pechos y deteniéndose ahí jugando uno de los pezones; siguió bajando con suaves mordiscos en su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad. Hinata se tapaba la boca con ambas mano, se incorporó apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama quedando sentada mientras su marido empezaba a lamer toda su intimidad, deteniéndose en el clítoris, succionándolo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, cerró los ojos y sintió el placer, la lengua del rubio hacía maravillas en su bajo vientre y no pudo evitar agarrar con una mano los cabellos de su marido y comenzar a mover las caderas, pidiendo más. El Uzumaki, orgulloso de las reacciones que provocaba en su mujer; continuó su labor introduciendo dos dedos en su interior mientras seguía succionando el clítoris.

—Sigue...— Le pidió tímida.

Los gemidos de ella comenzaron a inundar la habitación, aún tapándose con una de sus manos los sonidos lograban escaparse entre sus dedos y llegaban a los oídos del rubio; quien no pudo aguantar más y se separó de ella.

—Adoro tu sabor, Hinata.— Comentó relamiéndose los labios, haciendo que la Uzumaki se sonrojara.

—Naruto... Hazlo ya...— No le miraba directamente a los ojos. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de su marido y lo atrajo hacia ella enredando sus piernas en las caderas de él.

El rubio, con una sonrisa dulce comenzó a besarle desde su frente hasta sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso mientras la penetraba con lentitud. Hinata ahogó sus gemidos en la boca de él y él ahogó su gruñido de placer en la de ella. El vaivén comenzó lento y relajado, acostumbrando la pequeña intimidad de ella a la anchura de su miembro, la notaba estrecha y eso lo excitaba más.

—Eres preciosa.— Apoyó sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella; ella se recostó quedando tumbada, aún con las piernas enredadas en su cintura.

—Naruto...— El rubio besó su mejilla con dulzura, pegando ahora su frente a la de ella. Hinata le miró a los ojos y Naruto pudo notar la excitación en ellos.

El ritmo comenzó a incrementarse, las penetraciones del Uzumaki hacían que la morena gimiera cada vez menos pausado, jadeando su nombre; llevándolo a la locura. Sus ojos blancos le seguían mirando y él notaba que se derretiría en cualquier momento. Acarició su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos notando el tacto, bajó la misma mano por su torso agarrando su pecho y jugando con el pezón mientras seguía penetrándola cada vez con más intensidad.

Su mente comenzó a desconectar, lo único que notaba ahora era le excitación; tener a su mujer debajo de él gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole más. Notó una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo que le hizo agarrar las caderas de Hinata con fuerza e incrementar el ritmo y la fuerza de las penetraciones. Ella dejó caer las piernas a un lado y él pasó a agarrarle los muslos.

—Más...— Pidió ella arqueando la espalda, cerrando los ojos.

Él gruñó en respuesta y siguió con el ritmo.

—Hinata, no aguanto.— El rubio no quería cerrar los ojos, quería acabar viendo cómo su hermosa mujer acababa con él.

—Yo tam...poco oh..oh...— Hinata casi no podía articular palabra debido a las fuertes embestidas que ahora su marido le estaba dando.

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas, sintiendo el puro placer de acabar, su cuerpo se tensó, abrió los ojos de golpe y emitió un sonoro gemido que Naruto tuvo que acallar con un beso. Hinata en ese momento le abrazó por el cuello y le susurró.

—Ho-ka-ge...sama, córrase donde quiera.— Separó cada sílaba con sensualidad, dando una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja.

Naruto gruñó con fuerza, saliendo de ella; esa frase dicha con ese tono tan sensual era lo que le hacía falta para que una chispa cruzara sus neuronas y le hiciera llegar al éxtasis. Salió de ella con rapidez y derramó toda su esencia en su vientre, salpicando sus pechos, llegando incluso a su labio inferior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, masturbándose para acabar del todo.

 _—Eso no me lo esperaba.— Comentó Hatake sorprendido mientras asentía con la cabeza._

El rubio se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, mientras la Uzumaki sacaba unas toallitas húmedas que siempre guardaban en la mesita de noche de ella. Le ofreció un par a su marido mientras cogía algunas para ella y se limpiaban las evidencias.

—Eso último...— Hinata se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. —Tienes que decirlo más veces.— Naruto se acercó a ella por la espalda y le besó el hombro.

—Trataré...— Comentó realmente sonrojada.

Le dio las toallitas sucias al rubio y éste se levantó para tirarlas al váter mientras ella se vestía.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y Naruto acurrucó a Hinata entre sus brazos, dándole tiernos besos en su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida en su pecho, él sonriente se apoyó en la cabeza de ella.

—Te amo, Hinata.— Sonrió y apartó un mechón de su cabello azulado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él también.

 **Residencia Hatake.**

Kakashi terminó de anotar todo sorprendido. Desde luego se estaba dando cuenta de que cada pareja era un mundo. Sonrió victorioso de tener tantísimas ideas para su libro; el segundo capítulo sin duda iría de Naruto y Hinata pero claro... También debía inventarse nombres falsos, ya lo vería en otro momento.

Miró el reloj y vio que era bastante tarde, las dos de la mañana. Apagó el ordenador, recogió la taza de café y volvió a su habitación. Tomó el cuaderno y repasó tanto la parte de Sakura y Sasuke como la que acababa de apuntar; era todo tan diferente ¡Y eso era genial! Pero estaba claro que necesitaría más ideas para capítulos diferentes ¿Quién podrían ser los siguientes?

Se durmió con esa duda en la cabeza.

* * *

 _¡Hola caracolas!_

 _Madre mía... ¿Qué he hecho? NaruHina es una pareja llena de amor y dulzura, y yo voy haciendo cochinadas con ellos ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué tal? Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre ellos y me ha traído muy buenos recuerdos porque mis primeros fics (cuando tenía 15 añitos) siempre eran de éstos dos... ¡Los amaba! En serio, escribir éste fic ha sido como viajar en el tiempo, pero supongo que con más perversión xD. Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas: **_¡Clauuuuu! No sé qué sería de mí sin ti... Adoro tus comentarios como siempre te digo, me llenas de ganas de seguir escribiendo y a veces me sonrojas y haces que quiera llorar de lo tierna que eres jajaja. ¿Qué te ha parecido éste lemmon NaruHina? Creo que ésta pareja te gusta más, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado jeje. ¡Gracias por todo! Por leerme, por comentar, por darme consejos, por ayudarme... Gracias. n_n_

 *** RukiaMK: **_Mi loquilla jajaja. Tus comentarios son la leche, estoy deseando ver qué me pones en el siguiente xDDD, de verdad que me desorino contigo ¡Jajajaja! Oye, muchas gracias a ti también por toda la ayuda que me das, eres una dulzura y espero de todo corazónnnnn que éste lemmon también te haya gustado, jejeje. ¡Gracias por pasarte y por esos comentarios tuyos tan geniales!_

 *** Mister-Walker: **_"Zabrozongo" ¿Puedo robarte esa palabra? Leí tu review de buena mañana y si me ves a mí sola riéndome en la cama... ¡Jajajaja! Qué risa, madre mía. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y me alegra enormemente que el capítulo anterior te gustara de esa manera, de verdad estoy muy contenta. Espero que éste te parezca igual de bueno ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 *** Hinata Hyuga -NxH: **_Por tu nombre puedo saber que esperabas éste capítulo jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡Espero no haber decepcionado a un fan NaruHina! Gracias por pasarte. n_n_

 *** Francys Duran: **_¡Heeey! Me has hecho sonrojar con lo de "Kishimota" jajajaja. ¿De verdad te gustó? ¡Genial! Estoy muy contenta de que mi primer lemmon SasuSaku haya tenido buena impresión. Espero que el NaruHina también sea de tu gusto. ¡Gracias por comentar y pasarte!_

 *** Sadnezzz: **_Me recordaste que Jiraya está muerto... Pero la verdad es que Jiraya jamás hubiera conseguido lo que está a punto de hacer Kakashi ¿Verdad? Kakashi es como una ratita espía, se aprovecha de la confianza para ¡Zas! Espiarles mientras están haciendo cosas cochinas... Jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar, siempre es genial recibir comentarios de gente que se incorpora; así que ¡Gracias! :D_

 _En resumen: ¡Gracias a todos!_

 _\- Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué os gustaría? Tenía pensado hacer una de las parejas que más me sorprendió que surgieran canon KibaTama (No son matrimonio pero sí son pareja) ¿Qué os parece? ¡Dejad vuestros comentarios opinando!_

 **PostData:** _Los fans ShikaTema deberéis ser pacientes... Ese lemmon tardará, pero os aseguro que será uno de los mejores que leeréis. ¡Prometido!_


	4. Kiba y Tamaki

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡Wohó! Estoy super feliz con todos los comentarios que estoy recibiendo. Es la primera vez que recibo tantos reviews en una sola historia... La verdad es que me siento ilusionada y sobretodo contenta por todo el apoyo. Gracias a todos los que me habéis animado con ese pequeño problema que tuve en Tumblr, habéis hecho que se me quite el bajo ánimo por completo ¡Sois los mejores! :D_

 _Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. He de admitir que experimenté un poco con ésta pareja, ya que parece que os ha parecido buena idea que ésta se dedique al KibaTama. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos... Intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que os guste y os anime a emparejar ésta pareja jeje._

 _¡Gracias por todo de nuevo!_

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo III**

 **Kiba y Tamaki.**

 **POV General.**

 **C** on algo de vergüenza, Hatake se encaminó a la residencia Uzumaki para recoger la cámara. No tardó en salir de allí porque no podía mirar a Hinata a la cara, pensaba que no le afectaría el espiar a las parejas con fines de trabajo, pero la tierna y dulce imagen que tenía de ella, anoche se desvaneció.

Se despidió de la pequeña Himawari y se puso a caminar con la cámara en el bolsillo. Dio un suspiro y sacándola la miró.

—No sé quienes podrían ser los siguientes...— Pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le sacó de sus pensamientos. —¡Hey!— Exclamó molesto.

Se giró sobándose la nuca por el golpe y un perro blanco enorme se lanzó hacia él tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Akamaru?— Preguntó Kakashi con el perro encima.

El animal estaba eufórico, movía su cola sacando la lengua y dando alguna que otra lamida al ninja-copia, el cual se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— Se escuchó una voz acercarse corriendo. —Perdón, estábamos jugando y tiré la pelota demasiado fuerte...— Se disculpó un muchacho con cabellos castaños y dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo.— Kakashi rió y se levantó del suelo, ya que el perro ahora había salido disparado hacia su amo. —Creía que estarías durmiendo, Kiba.— Se burló el mayor acercándose a él.

El chico-perro frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Se agachó para recoger la pelota y acariciar a Akamaru.

—¡Se suponía!— Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. —Pero Tamaki me ha mandado que me vaya de casa unas horas porque quiere limpiar, me ha despertado casi a patadas.— Se cruzó de brazos recordando cómo su novia había fastidiado su sueño.

—¿Tamaki?— Preguntó Hatake ladeando la cabeza.

—¡Oh! Es que...— Se rascó la nuca y un rubor se notó en sus mejillas. —Me he ido a vivir con ella.— Akamaru se sentó al lado de su amo y Kiba le acarició la cabeza. —Llevamos un tiempo juntos, y nos pareció buena idea.— Le dio unos toques a su perro en el lomo. —Además, a éste grandullón le gusta molestar a los gatos de ella ¿A que sí?— Akamaru ladró orgulloso y ambos hombres rieron.

De pronto, a Kakashi se le vino una idea a la mente; una pareja estable sin lazos de matrimonio que acababa de mudarse para estar juntos... ¡Qué fantástico! Tenía que entrar en esa casa y dejar la cámara como fuera.

—¿Crees que Tamaki habrá acabado de limpiar? Me gustaría saber dónde vives.— Preguntó el mayor aparentando normalidad. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y apretó la cámara.

—Pues Akamaru y yo llevamos como dos horas dando vueltas por la villa, supongo que sí.— Comentó el chico-perro. —Sígueme Kakashi-sensei, de paso te presento a Tamaki.— Sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a la residencia donde la joven pareja vivía. Akamaru se adelantó por el jardín ya que al parecer escuchó a uno de los gatos corretear por ahí. Kiba sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta despacio.

—¡Tama-chaaan!— Llamó el castaño asomándose por la puerta. —¿Puedo pasar ya? Traigo visita.— Ambos hombres esperaron en silencio hasta que unos pasos se escucharon acercarse.

—Justo iba a llamarte.— Una mujer de cabellos castaños, pero más claros que los de Kiba; se acercó con un delantal y un gato que parecía su sombra. —¡Bienvenidos, pasad!— Sonriente la mujer les hizo gestos con las manos para que se adentraran.

Tamaki se quitó el delantal y los tres se adentraron en la sala de estar; la pareja se sentó en el sofá y Kakashi reposaba en un sillón que quedaba al lado.

Kiba presentó a Tamaki como su novia y comenzaron a hablar del inicio de su relación, cuando coqueteaban mientras buscaban el regalo de bodas de Naruto y Hinata y cómo el pobre Shino tenía que aguantar. Kakashi tomaba nota mentalmente de las reacciones de ambos, Kiba reía abiertamente mientras Tamaki era más retraída y tímida, aunque también reía por las cosas que el chico-perro contaba.

Después de una larga charla y té con galletas, Kakashi tomó la iniciativa para llevar a cabo su plan.

—¿Por qué no me enseñáis la casa?— Preguntó sonriendo. Tamaki dio una pequeña palmada de entusiasmo y asintió.

—¡Sí! La hemos decorado hace poco.— Comentó levantándose sel sillón cogiendo en brazos al gato que se había posado en sus piernas.

Ambos hombres siguieron a la joven por toda la casa; Kakashi sonreía pero por dentro estaba ansioso por llegar al cuarto principal. Tamaki explicaba detalladamente porqué había puesto los muebles de esa manera y no de otra.

Al llegar a la habitación de matrimonio donde dormía la pareja, Tamaki se quedó parada.

—Kiba-kun...— De pronto, la alegre muchacha cambió a un estado algo más siniestro. El nombrado tragó duro. —¿Has cambiado la cómoda de sitio?— Se giró a mirarle y éste sudó frío.

—Creía que se vería mejor ahí que tan lejos de la cama.— Trató de explicarse.

Kakashi observaba la escena intentando aguantarse la risa, ver al revoltoso de Kiba ser regañado por su novia era divertido. Pero vio la oportunidad perfecta para buscar un sitio donde poner la cámara. La pareja estaba distraída discutiendo dónde debían poner la cómoda y Kakashi aprovechó para acercarse a un escritorio que había en la habitación y colocar la webcam, escondiéndola detrás de una planta pero asegurándose de que el objetivo estaba orientado hacia la cama. Presionó el botón de encendido y el ruidito se escuchó.

La pareja paró de discutir y Kakashi se giró de golpe asustado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— Preguntó el chico-perro mirando al mayor.

—¿El qué?— Preguntó Tamaki mirando a Kiba. —¿Ya me estás ignorando?— La joven frunció el ceño y agarró de las mejillas a su chico para que la mirara.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

—¡Perdón, perdón!— Se disculpó por fin el muchacho mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus mejillas.

—Así me gusta.— Tamaki le soltó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Kiba se sonrojó.

La castaña terminó de enseñar la casa al mayor y después de unos minutos opinando sobre los muebles, el ninja se despidió.

Kakashi se dirigió a visitar a Naruto un rato a la oficina del Hokage para pasar el tiempo; debía esperar a la noche.

Cuando la Luna alumbró el cielo nocturno, Kakashi estaba en su casa cómodamente preparándose café, y ésta vez dos tazas... Sólo por si acaso le pasaba lo de la noche anterior.

Se dirigió a su habitación, encendió el ordenador y esperó.

 **Residencia compartida. Kiba - Tamaki.**

Akamaru yacía acurrucado en la cama; la ocupaba toda debido a su tamaño. Dormía tranquilamente hasta que su dueño se tiró sobre él.

—¡Vete a tu cama, para algo te la he comprado!— Akamaru bostezó mirando a su amo con cara de pocos amigos. Kiba sonrió y le besó el hocico. —Anda, ve a dormir.— Le acarició la cabeza y el animal bajó de la cama para irse a su sitio.

El castaño se quedó mirando a su compañero con un ápice de tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Kiba-kun?— Tamaki ya se había metido en la cama con un camisón blanco. —¿Qué miras?— Preguntó dando palmadas enfrente de su novio para que volviera en sí.

—Nada...— El joven se metió en la cama y se tumbó mirando al techo.

Tamaki se preocupó, era extraño que su novio se comportara tan distante, no era propio de él.

Se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a hacerle círculos con su índice.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tratando de sonar dulce.

—Pues...— Kiba abrazó a su novia y la pegó más a él. —Akamaru se hace viejo...— Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. —Él ha estado conmigo desde siempre, no puedo...— Hizo una pausa, jamás pensó que llegaría el día que dijera algo así. —No puedo imaginarme estar sin él.— Apretó aún más a Tamaki contra él.

La castaña le acarició el pecho.

—Todos nos hacemos mayores.— Comentó, tratando de animarle. —No pienses ahora en eso, vive el momento y disfruta con él.— Le dijo decidida.

—Tienes razón... Pero ahora se le veía diferente.— Kiba se revolvió para quedar de lado en la cama, mirándola a ella.

Tamaki se apoyó ahora en la almohada, poniendo sus manos bajo su mejilla.

—Quizás sólo estaba cansado, habéis salido a jugar hoy.— Le sonrió.

—Debe ser eso.— El chico-perro le sonrió de vuelta y le besó la frente. —Gracias, siempre consigues animarme.— La miró con dulzura.

Una de las manos del castaño pasó por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Tamaki rió coqueta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyando ahora sus manos en el pecho de él.

—Lo raro es que no estés animado.— Sonó divertida y volvió a darle otro beso, ahora en los labios.

Ninguno de los dos se separó. Tamaki acarició la mejilla de su novio, ladeó su cabeza y profundizó el beso. Kiba se posó sobre ella, entre sus piernas; en un lento movimiento. Su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de su novia, buscando la de ella para poderla morderla y comenzar a jugar entrelazándolas. Tamaki agarró las nalgas de él incitándole a que moviera sus caderas para que sus intimidades se rozaran aún más. El beso era ansioso, sus lenguas se movían juntas y bailaban a un mismo son, las caderas del castaño hacían que su intimidad rozara las braguitas de ella, pues al estar abierta de piernas, el camisón se le había arrugado lo suficiente como para que dejara a la vista su ropa interior.

Kiba bajó por el cuello dejando leves mordiscos en él, arrancando jadeos a su novia. Ésta agarró el cabello de él cuando comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones por encima del camisón. El castaño se separó un poco para poder bajarle los tirantes y dejar a la vista lo que ansiaba saborear. Los pechos de ella quedaron a su disposición y sin hacerse desear comenzó a lamer y succionar uno mientras masajeaba el otro y apretaba el pezón. Tamaki gemía más y más cada vez, cerró los ojos y notaba como su vello se erizaba ante el contacto de la lengua de él con su cuerpo. Kiba era tan apasionado; hacía que perdiera la noción de todo.

La mano libre del castaño bajó sin pudor hasta la intimidad de ella, apartando las bragas y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Ya estás así de mojada?— Le susurró mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Tu culpa...— También rió con él y volvieron a besarse.

 _Kakashi no se equivocó al pensar que una pareja sin los lazos del matrimonio sería así de lujuriosa. El matrimonio unía mucho más a las personas y conocían exactamente lo que les gustaba a cada uno con respecto al sexo, pero una pareja con pocos meses de vida aún estaba explorando, experimentando sensaciones. Todo eso debía apuntarlo en su cuaderno._

Kiba introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Tamaki gimió en la boca de él y no queriendo quedarse atrás, metió su mano bajo el pantalón y el bóxer, agarrando el pene ya erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ambos gimieron. Deshicieron el beso y juntaron sus frentes mirándose. Kiba tenía la mirada perdida en la boca de ella mientras que Tamaki se excitaba al verle tan dominante encima.

Siguieron masturbándose mutuamente, los gemidos inundaban la habitación.

 _Kakashi no había tocado casi la primera taza de café, llenó dos hojas enteras de las reacciones que la pareja tuvo cuando Kiba se sentía mal al saber que un día su perro no estaría, y ahora no daba a basto para apuntar la escena íntima. Sin duda Jiraya estaría orgulloso de él, el nuevo Icha Icha sería un éxito rotundo._

Tamaki sacó su mano del pantalón y se lo bajó. Kiba se levantó de la cama durante un segundo para desnudarse y volvió a ella, pero ésta vez Tamaki le empujó y se sentó encima de él. Ya no llevaba las bragas por lo que las intimidades se rozaban en su plenitud. Kiba agarró las caderas de su novia y ésta alzó los brazos para que le quitara el camisón. Tirándolo por ahí, ahora tenía una perfecta vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

Ella seguía moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás; sus labios inferiores rodeaban el miembro de él. La fricción les hacía a ambos jadear con ansia, mirarse con ganas de devorarse.

—Métetela...— Susurró el castaño con codicia. Necesitaba notar la humedad de ella.

—Hoy te has portado mal...— Dijo en un tono sensual, mordiéndose el índice mientras seguía restregando su intimidad sobre el pene erecto de su novio.

Kiba no dijo nada, estaba embobado mirando como la boca de Tamaki lamía su propio dedo. Era demasiada la excitación que sentía, su miembro le pedía a gritos que se la metiera.

La castaña se alzó un poco para poder agarrar el miembro de él y ponerlo recto. Se metió la punta de éste y un jadeo salió de la boca de su novio, haciendo que una sonrisa curvara el rostro de ella. Por más que lo negara, le ponía realmente excitado que ella llevara el control de la situación, pero le excitaba tanto que a veces no lograba controlarse.

Así que la tomó de las caderas e impulsó las suyas para entrar en ella por completo, provocando un sonoro gemido en Tamaki; quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa y arqueó la espalda.

—No... Tenía que ser yo la que...— Se quejó entre gemidos la castaña.

Kiba se incorporó, sentándose y quedando a la altura de los pechos de la castaña. Los lamió y jugó con sus pezones mientras ella se movía encima de él hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Ahora agarró las nalgas de Tamaki y las apretó, moviéndose él también incrementando el ritmo. Tamaki agarró los cabellos de él y lo pegó a su pecho para que no se separara de ella ni un milímetro.

—Ah... Ki-kiba...— Gemía.

Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada momento. Ahora flexionaba sus rodillas para poder moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el miembro de él, notando como resbalaba debido a lo mojadas que estaban sus paredes. Kiba jugaba con sus pechos, apretándolos, succionándolos, dejando marcas evidentes que por supuesto a ella no le importaba tener.

Kiba se tumbó en la cama y ahora fue él el que comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte. Las manos de Tamaki se posaron sobre el pecho de él, quedándose quieta mientras el castaño la agarraba de la cintura con fuerza y movía sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella. Se mordía la lengua, veía como sus pechos rebotaban encima de él, escuchaba su dulce voz gemir su nombre entre palabras indescifrables, pidiendo más.

Tamaki comenzó a moverse también al ritmo de él, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más fuertes. Se tumbó sobre su novio, notando los latidos de su corazón sonar descarriados, estaban tan excitado que eso la excitaba más a ella. Volvió a separarse de él, quedando sentada sobre su erección; Kiba había parado de moverse y ahora era ella quien seguía con el ritmo.

—¿A-así, Kiba?— Preguntaba excitada, moviendo sus caderas en círculos sobre su miembro.

—No pa...res.— Agarró sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones mientras su mirada se centraba en cómo ella le estaba montando.

Tamaki seguía, alternando entre moverse en círculos y penetrarse, Kiba estaba rozando la locura, notaba su miembro ponerse más duro aún, el éxtasis estaba cerca. Por los gemidos de Tamaki también ella podía decir lo mismo.

El castaño giró sobre su cuerpo dejando a su novia bajo él y comenzó a penetrarla sin cuidado, agarrando sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre sus hombros. Tamaki comenzó a gemir más fuerte, agarró una de las almohadas y apretó con fuerza contra su boca, tratando de hacer que los gemidos no se escucharan tanto; pero Kiba se la quitó de golpe, tirándola al suelo.

—Me gusta oírte, sigue gimiendo.— Tamaki se mordió el labio inferior, Kiba la excitaba de sobremanera.

Continuó gimiendo para él, diciendo su nombre. El castaño cerró los ojos, escuchando con detenimiento la voz de ella, notando también la humedad de sus paredes y cómo empezaban a estrecharse.

—Kiba...— Tamaki apretó sus uñas en los brazos de él, y le miró suplicante.

El nombrado abrió los ojos y entendió. Una de sus manos pasó a su clítoris, masajeándolo, incrementando de esa manera el placer. Tamaki puso los ojos en blanco y una oleada de placer inundó todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás por inercia, soltando un sonoro gemido de puro gusto cuando se liberó.

Kiba notaba ahora con más intensidad las paredes de su intimidad aprisionar su erección, cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió de ella antes de acabar. Tamaki agarró su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo; un gruñido seguido de un sonoro jadeo salió de las cuerdas vocales de él cuando derramó toda esa viscosidad blanca en el abdomen de ella.

 _Kakashi apuntó todo con detalle, estaba contento de tener un tercer capítulo tan intenso para su libro._

Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas, se miraron por unos segundos mientras Kiba aún estaba entre las piernas de ella, Tamaki rió tímidamente y con una pierna le apartó; él cayó a la cama exhausto. Puso una mano tapándose el rostro, aún sujetando su pene ya relajado. La castaña se levantó para coger algunos pañuelos y así poder limpiarse.

Al acabar de vestirse se tumbaron en la cama acurrucados y antes de que pudieran decir nada más, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Akamaru, quien parecía que había esperado pacientemente a que los ruidos cesaran.

Tamaki miró a Kiba.

—Déjale que duerma aquí.— Sonrió la castaña incorporándose, dando golpecitos en la cama para que el perro subiera.

Kiba sonrió.

—Ven amigo...— Colocó como pudo al animal entre amos y los dos le abrazaron.

Tamaki le dio un beso en la mejilla del animal y luego se inclinó para darle uno a Kiba en los labios.

El chico-perro abrazó a su compañero pasando el brazo por encima tocando con la punta de los dedos a su novia, quien al parecer ya se había quedado dormida acurrucando su rostro en el pelaje de Akamaru. Él también yacía con los ojos cerrados, Kiba era el único despierto así que se incorporó un poco y sacó de su cajón una cámara de fotos; tomó varias a los seres más importantes de su vida y sonrió.

Guardó la cámara en el cajón y volvió a tumbarse, a los pocos minutos también se quedó dormido.

 **Residencia Hatake.**

Kakashi no podía dejar de sonreír, Kiba era una persona increíble y aunque eso ya lo sabía, el verle actuar tan tierno lo afirmó del todo.

Al final sólo tomó una de las tazas de café, la otra bajó a guardarla a la nevera para mañana; subió de nuevo a su habitación y recogió todo, tumbándose en la cama para leer las cosas apuntadas.

Ya tenía tres fantásticas ideas para los capítulos, miraba las hojas apuntadas, las releía una y otra vez y no paraba de pensar que era la mejor idea que había tenido nunca, Jiraya le daría la enhorabuena; rió.

Kiba y Tamaki habían sido un experimento, no sabía cómo iba a funcionar pero visto lo visto fue una idea genial espiarles a ellos; se sentía satisfecho.

Apagó la luz y guardó el cuaderno en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Ahora debía pensar quién podría ser la siguiente pareja...

* * *

 _¡TADÁ! ¿Qué tal? Madre mía qué nerviosa estoy. Me tomé un café para espabilarme bien y poder hacer éste capítulo. No tengo ni idea de la personalidad de Tamaki, así que lo siento si es un poco OOC, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. ¿El lemmon os ha gustado? Espero que sí, he puesto un poco de todo porque tampoco sabía bien cómo describirlo jeje._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas:** _Como siempre te digo, tus comentarios son una dulzura, haces que tenga ganas de escribir siempre. Eres una unicornia y te llamas Quan jajaja. Me alegra muchísimo que estés de acuerdo conmigo en que el NaruHina es dulce y tierno y por ello el lemmon fue así; porque es como los veo. ¿Qué tal éste? Espero que te haya gustado, sabes muy bien lo nerviosa que estaba ¿Verdad? Jajaja, veremos a ver qué opináis. ¡Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste con ese momento de desánimo que tuve, de verdad estoy muy agradecida, por eso y por tus comentarios, te loveo muchooo._

 *** RukiaMK:** _Ay la loca ésta xDDDD. Tus reviews están mejorando Kari, ¡Cada vez te superas más! Eres un unicornio malvado que se va a casar con una de las buenas ¿En qué estaba pensando Hima? Jajajaja. Oie zhi dame tu mazamorra, LOL. Vaya vídeo, ayer no podíamos parar de reír, me lo paso genial con vosotras... ¡Sois las mejores! Y sí, los pobres niños no pudieron dormir, y en éste el pobre Akamaru... Me lo veo con cara de desesperación esperando a que Kiba termine de hacerle cositas a Tamaki jajajaja. Me alegró mucho leer que te el NaruHina te gustó. Quería agradecerte también tu apoyo cuando estuve mal por esos comentarios que me dijeron, eres una muy buena amiga. :D_

 *** WhiteTigerKiara:** _Tú perra que no me comentas pero aún así te loveo. Aunque te he dicho gracias mil veces por lo de ayer, te la digo mil y una por si no te ha quedado claro que eres la hosti puti jajaja. Entre tú y yo hemos vuelto loca a Kari, ya no sabe ni lo que escribe jajajaja. Gracias por todo lo que haces, en serio._

 *** Sadnezzz:** _¿Entraste a tu cuenta y actualicé? Vaya, eso debe ser el destino jajaja. Yo creo que la personalidad de Kakashi era serena y tranquila al leer los libros, aunque quizás por dentro se estuviera muriendo de fangirlismo xDDDD. Espero que te haya gustado este espacio que he dedicado para Kiba y Tamaki jeje. Si te soy sincera, yo shippeo mucho a TenTen con Lee, desde hace un tiempo; pensé en darle un espacio a ellos pero como no son canon lo descarté xD. ¡Y ya verás! El postre ShikaTema va a estar relleno de pasión... Espero superarme. n_n ¡Gracias por comentar, es un gusto tenerte por aquí!_

 *** DarkClaw1997:** _Qué alegría que te haya gustado el NaruHina, hacía mucho que no tocaba esa pareja. ¡Gracias por pasarte! Espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado. :D_

 *** anto-chan-SS:** _¡Wow! Un súper-fan NaruHina me ha dado la enhorabuena jajaja, me siento muy halagada ¡Gracias! Es genial que te haya gustado; hacía mucho que no escribía nada de ellos y quizás estaba un poco oxidada, pero tu comentario me ha hecho feliz y coger confianza. No te preocupes, primero deseo hacer un espacio para todas las parejas y al terminar haré... Bueno xD, mejor no desvelo nada ¡Jája! Muchas gracias por pasarte. ;D_

 *** Anna:** _¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra ver que te tomas la molestia de comentar aún sin tener cuenta jaja. Espero haberte sorprendido o al menos que te haya gustado éste capítulo. n-n_

 *** Mister-Walker:** _¡Un honor que un fan NH me diga que mi lemmon estaba bien! Jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario; siempre que te leo pienso "Que nombre más chulo tiene, tengo que decírselo" y al final siempre se me olvida xD, pero ahora no... Me encanta tu nombre, es genial en serio. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar! Habrá más momentos de cada pareja, no debéis preocuparos jaja, espero que éste te haya gustado... Lo hice zabrozongo, xDDD._

 *** Tenshou Getsuga:** _A ti lo primero quería pedirte disculpas. Siento no haber cumplido tus expectativas y que el capítulo te resultara pesado o aburrido. Intento llegar a todo el mundo con mis historias, pero supongo que para gustos se inventaron los colores. Yo a Naruto y a Hinata no puedo imaginármelos como a Sakura y Sasuke; cada pareja es un mundo. Y eso mismo quiero hacer ver con éste proyecto: La cantidad de relaciones sexuales que puede haber. Unas son más pasionales, otras son más románticas, otras son más directas, otras se andan mucho por las ramas y los preliminares... De todas maneras me sentí triste al leer que te pareció aburrido. Espero que éste KibaTama te haya entretenido un poco más. Gracias por pasarte._

 _¡Gracias a todos!_

 _Sin mucho más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo._

 _\- Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué os apetecería? ¿Metemos a Sai y a Ino por ahí? ¿O qué tal si experimentamos con Choji y Karui? Los ShikaTema aún debéis esperar... Jajajaja._

 _Decidme en los comentarios cuál preferiríais antes. ¡Un saludo y besitos!_


	5. Sai e Ino

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡Holaaa! Primero que todo me gustaría pedir mil perdones por haber tardado en actualizar, pero no tenía ordenador así que me fue imposible ponerme antes a escribir. ¡Lo siento! Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí dispuesta a actualizar cada día como tenía previsto... Antes de mi pequeño contratiempo._

 _Es genial que el KibaTaba os haya gustado; la verdad es que pensé que quedaría un poco OOC como comenté en el capítulo anterior, pero por vuestros agradables comentarios al menos os ha gustado y eso es lo que más me importa. :)_

 _He estado dudando bastante en hacer éste capítulo de Choji y Karui u optar por Sai e Ino... Algunos me habéis pedido la primera, otros la segunda; al final he lanzado una moneda al aire para dejárselo al azar y ha salido... ¡ **SaiIno**! El azar así lo ha querido así que espero que os guste. _

_Sin más que decir..._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Sai e Ino.**

 **K** akashi volvió a visitar esa mañana a la joven pareja pero ésta vez no había nadie en casa. Se percató de que Akamaru tampoco estaba así que se coló por el jardín con agilidad y al ver que el ventanal de la parte de atrás estaba abierto pasó a la casa para coger la cámara, tropezándose con más de un gato.

Salió sin percances, se guardó la cámara en su bolsillo y se dispuso a pasearse por la villa.

El Sol estaba en lo alto, posiblemente sería la hora de comer y el resonar de sus tripas le pedía a gritos que siguiera el olor a parrilla que le venía.

Al entrar al restaurante de barbacoa se encontró una sorpresa.

—Hola chicos.— Saludó el mayor acercándose a una mesa donde habían tres jóvenes.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— La única mujer del grupo agitaba su mano mientras con la otra se limpiaba los restos de salsa de la boca.

—Que aproveche.— Sonrió el ninja-copia dando una palmada en la espalda al más corpulento de los tres jóvenes.

—¡Gracias!— Comentó el nombrado sin mirar al mayor, tenía la boca llena de carne.

—¿Has venido a comer solo?— La mujer se echó a un lado y le hizo un hueco para que se sentara a su lado.

—Sí, pero mejor en compañía del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.— Rió.

Kakashi pidió un plato de carne que no se acabó y al final se comió Choji. Ino comentaba lo feliz que se sentía al ver que las época de lluvias había hecho que sus flores ahora se vieran tan hermosas, las ventas habían aumentado; y Shikamaru se quejaba de que Naruto no entregaría los documentos a tiempo y él tenía que ayudarle, yéndose a casa tarde, teniendo que aguantar la reprimenda de Temari.

El mayor observaba con atención. Todos tenían sus vidas, sus familias y sus casas... Cómo había pasado el tiempo. La Guerra les hizo madurar, les enseñó la importancia de la vida y lo mucho que debían apreciar las cosas buenas, aunque fueran pequeñas; todo eso les hizo ser lo que son ahora. Sonrió.

Entre charla y charla, recordó que ninguno de esos tres había sido víctima de su espionaje. Su rostro cambió por uno más tenso, se metió la mano en el bolsillo apretando la cámara y respiró hondo tratado de tranquilizarse.

—Bueno...— Habló Shikamaru. —Me voy, hoy me tocará quedarme hasta tarde, así que pasaré por casa para avisar a Temari.— Dejó su parte del dinero en la mesa y se levantó.

—¿Ya?— Se quejó Choji.— Pero si aún tienes un poco de tiempo.— Le comentó agarrándole del brazo.

—Déjale Choji.— Una sonrisilla pícara se asomó por los labios de la rubia. —Quiere tener tiempo para despedirse bien.— Shikamaru se sonrojó e Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Qué problemático...— El moreno se rascó la nuca aún con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¡Hasta otra!— Se despidieron sus amigos, Kakashi se limitó a sonreír y se despidió con la mano.

El mayor torció los labios bajo la máscara, parece que Shikamaru y Temari tendrían que esperar.

Y ahora venía la pregunta; miró a los dos que quedaban ¿Qué pareja debería ser la siguiente? Por una parte tenía curiosidad por ver cómo Choji se comportaba con su mujer, debido a que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver ni si quiera un beso entre ellos. Y por la otra; estaba la otra pareja, la cual seguramente fuera interesante debido al comportamiento de Sai en el sexo, un hombre que hasta hace poco le parecía asexual, ahora tenía un hijo.

Choji e Ino se quedaron mirando al mayor, pues había comenzado a sobarse la sien con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Kakashi-sensei?— Preguntó Choji posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Eh?— Se sobresaltó. —Sí, sí... Sólo no me encuentro bien.— Mintió, forzando una sonrisa.

Al pasar unos minutos salieron del restaurante, Choji tuvo que salir corriendo debido a que Karui le llamó comentándole que había comprado ingredientes para hacer una tarta de queso y claro...

—No puedo creer que aún tenga ganas de pensar en comida.— Kakashi se sobó la barriga, estaba llenísimo.

Ino rió.

—Pero si se fija Kakashi-sensei, Choji ha adelgazado desde que está con Karui.— Comentó la rubia encaminándose hacia alguna dirección. Kakashi la siguió.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, intentando que no quedaran silencios; aunque con Ino eso era prácticamente imposible. Le contaba cotilleos de Sakura, de Hinata, de Temari, hasta de Kurenai. El ninja-copia se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo se enteraba de todo aquello, si fuera él una mujer, ni loca le contaría cosas a Ino sabiendo como es.

Después de caminar un largo rato, llegaron a casa de Ino. A Kakashi se le encendió la bombilla.

—Bueno Kakashi-sensei, muchas gracias por acompañarme ha sido...— Ino pretendía despedirse, pero al ver la mirada curiosa de Kakashi hacia su casa sonrió. —¿Te gustaría pasar y te enseño la casa?— Comentó entusiasmada. Se había pasado meses decorándola, era hora de lucirla a alguien nuevo, ya que sus amigas se la sabían de memoria.

—Claro.— Respondió el mayor casi con el mismo entusiasmo.

Aunque ambos tenían fines muy diferentes.

Toda la casa de Ino era un lujo. Más moderna que las anteriores que había visitado; le comentó que los muebles eran importados. Quien no la conociera podría decir que era una niña de papá pero...

Kakashi entristeció, pero no dejó que lo notara; se la veía tan radiante. Más bien era una niña de ella misma, porque fue quién pagó más de la mitad de los muebles, era toda una mujer.

Llegaron a la habitación de matrimonio donde Ino habló más de quince minutos seguidos, sin parar; contando anécdotas de cada mueble, de cada estante... De todo. El ninja-copia comenzaba a desesperar, ya había visto un sitio perfecto para poner la cámara, pero cada vez que se acercaba, Ino se giraba inesperadamente para hablarle de un mueble diferente.

—Y no te vas a creer ésto pero...— Ino, resignada abrió un pequeño cajón en el lado donde comentó que dormía Sai. —¡Mira lo que tiene Sai!— Sacó el cajón y lo dejó encima de la cama.

Kakashi se acercó y el corazón empezó a irle a mil por hora, esto era impresionante.

—¡La colección entera de Icha Icha!— Sus ojos brillaban de las lágrimas de alegría, Ino resopló.

—¡Hombres!— Levantó las manos hacia arriba y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Pero, pero... Los tiene todos...— El mayor no cabía en sí de su asombro.

—Voy al servicio, te dejo con los tomos. ¡Pero no los desordenes! Se dará cuenta...— La rubia se dirigió al baño que había unas puertas más lejos de la habitación.

Kakashi no podía dejar de contemplar la colección, Sai le iba a caer muy, muy bien.

—¡Kakashi, concentración!— Se dio un par de palmadas en la cara y corriendo colocó la cámara en el lugar donde quería, la encendió y esperó.

Al cabo de pocos segundos más, Ino ya estaba de vuelta. Siguió hablándole de lo poco que le gustaba que su marido leyera esas cosas, pero sin embargo tampoco le desagradaban, y le guiñó un ojo. Kakashi entendió y asintió con la cabeza. Leer porno no es nada malo, te abre la mente.

Ino sirvió un poco de té y Kakashi comenzaba a estar harto. A cada casa que iba le servían lo mismo; aunque al final se lo acababa bebiendo con ganas. Ino daba buena conversación.

Se hizo bastante tarde, el pequeño Inojin estaría por llegar, así que lo esperó y hablaron un rato sobre Shikadai, ChoCho y también comentó algo de Mirai, que siempre iba con Shikadai a todas partes.

El Sol empezaba a ponerse y Kakashi pensó que sería hora de irse, así que se despidió de ambos rubios y se dirigió a su hogar.

—Gracias a esto estoy pasando unos ratos muy agradables con todas las familias...— Pensó para sí, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había tenido desde que empezó con éste plan.

La noche cayó y el ninja-copia ya se encontraba preparando su rutinaria taza de café, aunque ésta vez se echó un poco de whisky en ella, para animar el ambiente. Se dirigió al ordenador, adoptó una postura cómoda... Y esperó.

 **Residencia Yamanaka.**

Ino se acostó temprano, serían las diez y media de la noche. Estaba sobre la cama con la luz encendida y una revista de muebles en sus manos, al parecer se la sabía de memoria porque incluso tenía marcadas algunas hojas.

—Ésta mujer...— Kakashi rió dando un sorbo a su café con whisky. Chasqueó la lengua. —Me he puesto poco...— Pensó mirando la taza.

Ino dejó la revista a un lado y sonrió mirando como su marido se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

—¿Has lavado los platos?— Preguntó la rubia acomodándose en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo de ésta.

—Sí.— Contestó él, dando un pequeño suspiro de placer al tumbarse en la cama ya con el pijama puesto. —Jugué un rato con Inojin también, ya está durmiendo.— Comentó el moreno, sonriendo.

—No me habréis manchado las sábanas de tinta.— Ino frunció el ceño, acercándose a él.

—No, mi amor.— Negó con la cabeza aún con esa sonrisa tan típica suya.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y en un segundo estaba sentada encima de su marido, con cada pierna a un lado de su cadera.

—¿Por qué no juegas con tu mujer un rato?— Ronroneó la rubia, cogiendo las manos del moreno y posándolas en sus pechos.

Sai se quedó mirándola aún sonriente, la rubia dirigió la boca al cuello de él, devorándolo. Las manos de Sai hicieron un recorrido hasta las caderas de ella, parándose ahí mientras seguía devorándole el cuello.

—Me encanta esta mollita que tienes aquí.— Apretó una zona de la cadera, Ino se revolvió quejándose.

Kakashi casi escupe lo poco que había bebido de la taza a causa de la risa, no podía creerse que Sai le hubiera dicho eso.

El moreno rió y la tumbó en la cama quedando él encima.

—¡Idiota!— Ino se veía claramente enfadada, odiaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba con ganas.

—Me dijiste que jugara contigo.— Sai comenzó ahora él a darle leves besos por su cuello.

—No de esa manera...— Dijo en un susurro, ya desconectándose de la realidad.

No hicieron falta más palabras.

Ino enredó sus manos en los cabellos negros de él, su cabello largo estaba desperdigado por la cama, apartado por el propio Sai para poder disfrutar del sabor del cuello de su mujer. Lo lamía y succionaba haciendo que leves gemidos salieran de la boca de ella, la cual estaba tapada ahora por una de sus propias manos. Sai subió sus manos desde las caderas de ella hasta sus pechos, apretándolos con fuerza; como a ella sabía que le gustaba. Ino soltó un gemido más sonoro en respuesta, haciendo que la erección de él comenzara a levantarse con ansia, ansia de ella.

Los labios de Sai subieron ahora hasta la boca de su mujer, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión, entrelazando sus lenguas; mezclando los sabores de cada uno en la boca ajena.

Se separaron por unos segundos para deshacerse cada uno de sus camisetas y volvieron a fundirse; aunque ésta vez Ino quedó encima. Movía sus caderas sobre la intimidad de él, notando cómo cada vez se ponía más dura, arrancándole incluso algunos suspiros de placer al moreno; el cual tenía sus manos posadas ahora sobre las caderas de Ino, moviéndolas hacia delante y hacia atrás incitándola a que continuara con el roce.

Ino acariciaba el torso pálido de su marido, sus uñas pasaban con suavidad por cada milímetro de su piel, haciendo que su vello se erizada por el tacto. El beso continuaba dejando leves segundos de tregua para recargar sus pulmones y seguir devorando sus bocas con ansiedad. Las manos de Sai se alzaron hasta la espalda de ella, desabrochando el sujetador, dejando al aire sus dos preciosos pechos níveos con dos marcados pezones.

Sin dejar de besarse, Sai volvió a agarrar con algo de brusquedad los pechos de ella, amasándolos y tirando de los pezones con más suavidad, arrancando gemidos que se perdían en la boca de él. Ino se movió ahora con más ganas, rozando sus intimidades hasta un punto que el roce de las prendas hacía daño, por lo que con dificultad se despojaron de todo, quedando desnudos.

—Sai...— Gimió ella acariciando el cabello de él, quien estaba ahora entre sus pechos.

Sai yacía sentado en la cama, abrazando a su mujer por las caderas, quedando sus manos en el trasero de ella apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo que no dejara de moverse encima de él; mientras que su boca jugueteaba con sus pechos, mordiéndolos; lamiéndolos e incluso metiéndoselos enteros en la boca para hacer luego un ruido sordo al soltarlo de golpe.

—Sai...— Volvió a llamarle, embobada por cómo la complacía. —¿Hace... cuánto no...?— No acabó la frase, Sai había mordido su pezón y sólo un gemido salió de sus labios.

—¿Días?— Preguntó el moreno en respuesta; sin dejar su labor con los pechos de ella.

Para Ino era una especie de tradición hacerlo cada noche; no se sentía satisfecha del todo si su marido no le hacía el amor. Por diversas circunstancias no habían tenido tiempo o ganas de hacerlo, por lo que se sentía completamente dichosa en ese momento.

La rubia sonrió y mordió su labio inferior. Notaba cómo sus braguitas estaban ya lo suficientemente mojadas como para que pudiera penetrarla sin daño alguno; pero aún no era el momento de eso.

Ino se deshizo del abrazo de su marido y se tumbó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, tocándose su intimidad mientras miraba a Sai; el sonrojo de ella hizo que el moreno sonriera.

—¿Qué quieres...?— Preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

—¡No me hagas decirlo!— La rubia frunció el ceño y paró de tocarse; pero aún tenía la mano encima de su intimidad.

—Vamos, pídemelo.— Sai se iba acercando por momentos a la zona íntima de ella.

—Urg...— Ino odiaba la tortura, y parecía que Sai sabía cómo hacerla

El moreno estaba a escasos centímetros de su intimidad; sus manos agarraban los muslos de ella y su lengua amenazaba con salir y rozar su clítoris pero no lo hacía. Ino gemía, trataba de alzar sus caderas para que su lengua se rozara con su clítoris; pero él la tenía bien agarrada para que no pudiera moverse.

—Dilo y lo hago.— Pidió el moreno, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sai... Hazlo...— Pidió desesperada, mirando como la lengua de él volvía a pasar a escasos centímetros de su intimidad. —Co... come.— Sonrojada, al fin la rubia pudo decir lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar su marido.

Y sin hacerla esperar más pasó toda su lengua por la longitud de ésta; haciendo que la rubia abiera los ojos de par en par y clavara las uñas entre los cabellos de él, gimiendo con intensidad.

—Sai... Devórame, sigue, sigue...— La rubia movía sus caderas, dándose placer con la lengua de él, mirándole con lujuria.

El moreno disfrutaba de los gemidos de ella, de cómo le agarraba el cabello, de cómo movía sus caderas disfrutando ella misma del placer que la humedad de su lengua le brindaba. Sai sonreía internamente y como cada noche de placer junto a ella, se alegraba de haberse leído todos esos libros, gracias a ellos sabía complacer a su rubia hasta llevarla al más puro orgasmo.

Dos dedos se introdujeron en la vagina de ella; gimió de placer, tapándose ahora la boca con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía agarrada a los cabellos de él. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, hacia varios días que no lo hacían y si seguía así posiblemente acabaría sin haber empezado.

Posó ambas manos en los hombros de él, apartándole; pero él no se apartó. Movió los dedos con más rapidez dentro de ella y la otra mano le agarró ambas muñecas, no dejándole que le apartara. Su lengua hacía círculos en su clítoris. Ino quería desfallecer; sentía que su cerebro le enviaba esa deliciosa electricidad a cada centímetro de su interior, notaba que llegaba.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. La rubia apretó los dientes y los ojos; tratantdo de contenerse. Sai no disminuía la velocidad y pronto comenzó a notar como sus paredes se estrechaban en sus dedos y cómo su clítoris se mojaba aún más. Un gemido ahogado en una de las almohadas le dio a entender que había acabado.

Sai se separó de Ino sonriendo; parecía que no había dejado de hacerlo. Ino le miraba con un brazo sobre su frente, las mejillas le ardían y su respiración era agitada debido a la intensidad.

La expresión del moreno cambió en menos de un instante. Agarró su miembro completamente erecto y lo introdujo en ella de una sola embestida; arrancando a ambos un gemido que acabó en un beso.

La humedad de la rubia hacía que la erección resvalara con facilidad, de adentro hacia afuera; de afuera hacia adentro.

Sai emitía leves gruñidos en la boca de Ino que se fundían con los gemidos de ella. Las manos de la rubia recorrían la espalda de su marido, pasando las uñas por su espalda ahora con algo más de intensidad; posiblemente dejarían alguna que otra marca. Sai agarraba uno de los pechos de ella, jugaba con su rosado pezón y su otra mano agarraba firmemente su cadera, deleitándose de su piel.

El placer era exquisito; la voz de Ino le excitaba más a cada gemido y la voz de Sai mojaba más la intimidad de ella a cada leve gruñido cerca de su oreja. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más severas; incrementando el ritmo con el paso de los minutos. Sai movía las caderas con rapidez pero movimientos firmes, penetrándola con intensidad.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, Sai sonrió y besó su frente. Ino sonrió de vuelta y cerró los ojos, arqueando su espalda.

Justo cuando notaba que se vendría; Sai salió de ella con rapidez y se puso hacia un lado, tumbado sobre su costado. Ino entendió y se acostó también quedando de espaldas a él recostada en la cama. Él agarró una de sus piernas y la levantó lo suficiente como para que su miembro se adentrara en ella de nuevo; haciéndola volver a gemir.

Ino yacía tumbada sobre su costado; una de sus manos sujetaba la pierna que Sai tenía flexionada en alto y la otra manoseaba su propio seno, jugando con su pezón. Sai miraba sobre su hombro cómo su mujer se daba placer mientras seguía penetrándola; eso no hizo otra cosa que excitarle más aún si se podía.

—Tócate Ino...— La voz ronca que Sai tenía en el sexo era una de las cosas que más excitaban a la rubia.

Ino pasó la mano que tenía sosteniendo su rodilla hacia su intimidad y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, gimiendo mirando a su marido con algo de exageración. Mordió su labio inferior y lamió la mejilla del moreno.

—Mh... Sigue así, me encanta.— Le susurró articulando bien cada palabra y volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

Sai sentía morir con lo sexy que podía llegar a ser su mujer; veía cómo se tocaba ella sola mientras él continuaba penetrándola con más intensidad aún. Le excitaba el echo de que se tocara pensando en él y a ella le excitaba que le viera tocándose.

La intimidad de Ino empezaba a estrecharse y la erección de Sai comenzaba a palpitar; notaban cómo esa electricidad recorría sus cuerpos, haciendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus cerebros pasando a todo su ser. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

Ino giró su cabeza y Sai chocó su frente con la de ella. Volvieron a abrir los ojos y ahora gimiendo los dos llegaron juntos al placer más absoluto. Sus cuerpos se tensaron por unos instantes liberando su esencia en la intimidad ajena. Ino se notaba llena de él y Sai notaba cómo los fluidos de su mujer resbalaban por su miembro.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y volvieron a sonreír, dándose un beso al acabar.

Sai salió de Ino y ambos entraron en el baño para limpiarse; tardaron algunos minutos pero los dos salieron ya con sus pijamas listos para dormir.

Se metieron en la cama; Ino parecía realmente feliz. Su sonrisa de satisfacción lo decía todo. Acariciaba con delicadeza el pecho de su marido, el cual acariciaba a su vez el cabello dorado de ella.

—Eres increíble, Sai...— Susurró la rubia, alzando la vista para mirarle.

—Tú me has hecho así.— Le sonrió y besó su frente.

Ino sonrió más si podía y se acurrucó ahora en la almohada. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en menos de diez minutos.

 **Residencia Hatake.**

Kakashi se había terminado toda la taza de café con wishky y la miraba pensativo.

—Tengo que ponerme más la próxima vez.— Echó una última mirada al monitor y sonrió al ver a la pareja dormida. —Yo también debería...— Pensó mirando la hora; la una y media de la mañana.

Como cada noche, recogió todo su escritorio; apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se quedó un rato revisando todas las notas que había apuntado de la relación entre Ino y Sai. Tenía bastante material para su libro, estaba ansioso por comenzar a escribir... Pero primero necesitaba organizar todas las ideas que tenía y por supuesto conseguir más.

Aún habían dos parejas que le recorrían la mente. Choji y Karui... Y Shikamaru y Temari. No sabía much de esas dos mujeres más que eran dos de armas tomar.

Karui había conseguido que Choji adelgazara y Temari había conseguido que Shikamaru moviera el culo de vago que tenía.

No podía esperar a que fuera mañana, recoger la cámara y acechar a su siguiente afortunado.

Con una sonrisa amplia, se durmió.

* * *

 _¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? He puesto bastante empeño en éste capítulo para compensar el haber tardado tanto. De verdad lo siento. Cada día que pasaba era una punzada en el corazón xD ¡Pero ya está! Publicado y con muchísimas ganas de recibir vuestros comentarios._

 _Kakashi parece estar muy feliz de que su libro vaya teniendo tantas ideas, y a parte está tomando bastante confianza con las familias ¿Verdad? Veremos a ver qué pasa con esa confianza jajaja._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas: **_Tenía por supuesto que la escena de Akamaru iba a gustarte, compartimos ese amor por los animales amiga jajaja. La escena del final la hice con todo mi amor en serio; me salió del corazón... Me alegra mucho ver que te gustara tanto. También me encanta que te haya gustado el lemmon y tienes mucha razón; pude amoldar un poco a Tamaki a mi gusto para que me quedara bien con Kiba jeje, como no sabemos mucho de ella... Al menos yo me la imagino así. Y bueno; hablando de éste capítulo ¿Qué tal? Sé que querías el SaiIno jajaja y suerte tuviste de que la moneda jugó a tu favor... Mariana de momento seguirá sana mentalmente... Veremos a ver cómo acaba cuando lea el siguiente xD. Muchísimas gracias querida; como siempre tus comentarios son una dulzura y siempre me animas a seguir escribiendo. :D_

 *** TemariAckerman06: **_¡Hombreee! La que creía en paradero desconocido jajaja. Menudos reviews más geniales me has dejado xDD, me he reído muchísimo con ellos ¡Los echaba de menos! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi 50 Shadows of Sasuke xDDDDD, sinceramente me los imagino así todo sensualón. También me encanta que me hayas leído el NaruHina sabiendo que eres todo lo contrario :3, de verdad que muchas gracias. ¡Yo también tenía muchas ganas de hacer el KibaTama! Como he dicho anteriormente, Tamaki es tan desconocida que podía amoldarla a mi gusto y sinceramente se me hizo ameno de escribir porque no tenía que ceñirme a una personalidad. No como en éste... ¿Qué piensas? Quizás es cierto que Sai me ha quedado un poco OOC... Espero que te haya gustado de todas maneras ¡Gracias por tus increíbles comentarios!_

 *** DarkClaw1997: **_Gracias por pasarte y comentar, me alegra que te gustara el KibaTama; espero que éste capítulo también. :)_

 *** Haruno SB: **_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por animarte a comentar y animarme a mí con tu review tan genial. ¡Estoy muy contenta de que ésta idea te guste! Espero que sigas disfrutando de los capítulos; y muchas gracias también por el halago hacia mis lemmons jeje, me esfuerzo mucho para que queden bien. ¡Gracias de verdad!_

 *** Ismilley: **_¡Menudo spam más genialoso de reviews! Jajajaja. Me encanta que te encante la historia. Creo que todos dentro de nosotros queremos espiar al menos a una de las parejas canon jajajaja, no debemos culpar a Kakashi, él lo hace por trabajo... Al menos yo los espiaría por gusto y gana xDDDD. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, te has tomado el tiempo -que casi no tienes- para hacerme un poquito más feliz ¡Gracias! :D_

 *** Tensou Getsuga: **_Totalmente de acuerdo en que Kiba es súper hot xD. Lo veo como un hombre apasionado y entregado a su pareja; pero sin olvidar a su querido Akamaru, que siempre va a estar en su corazón. Me alegré mucho al leer que éste capítulo te había parecido más interesante, me esforcé particularmente pensando en lo que me dijiste, quizás me pusiste un poco las pilas, no todos los comentarios tienen que ser buenos, así que muchas gracias por tu sinceridad. :) ¿Qué te ha parecido éste? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 *** Francys Duran: **_Me siento mal... Te encanta que actualice rápido y ahora tardé una vida ¡Perdón! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena al menos jajaja. ¡Oye! La idea esa es genial, prometo tomarla en cuenta, me ha gustado mucho, quedaría bastante bien. PD: Sabía que eras tú por lo de Kishimota jajajaja, me alegras el día diciéndome eso, en serio xD_

 *** heartsXkisses: **_Oh my God! Thank you so much for your comment. I just made one FanFic in English and I ended up with a big headache hahaha. I'm so happy to see people who doesn't speak Spanish trying to read my fic. Most probably I will translate the whole fic when its ended. Will be hard for me, but if you are able to help me, I will contact you when the moment arrives. What do you think? Thanks again for commenting! Kiba is an amazing person and I ship him so hard with Tamaki, she's very cute and they're so sweet together, right? Hehehe. Hope to see you again!_

 *** uchiha nikky: **_¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado jeje._

 *** Sifu Sihaya: **_La moneda dijo que éste debía ser SaiIno... Pero el ChoKaru vendrá en el capítulo siguiente. Espero que éste te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado :D. Kakashi se puso algo más que café... Me dijiste lo de las palomitas y me diste esa idea jajajaja, aunque no tenga nada que ver xD. ¡Gracias por pasarte y tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Me alegra mucho._

 *** yomii20: **_¡Jajajaja! Sí... Veremos a ver qué pasa si el Icha Icha llega a manos que no debería llegar xD. Kakashi, será mejor que reces todo lo que sepas... Jajajaja. Parece que querías InoSai ¿No? Bueno, has tenido suerte de que la moneda lo haya decidido así :3 ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _También quería agradecer a mis buenas amigas_ **WhiteTigerKiara** _y_ **RukiaMK** _por su increíble apoyo y ayuda a seguir con éste proyecto ¡Os quiero chicas!_

 _Gracias también a todos los que me leéis, aunque no dejéis comentarios; pero al menos añadís a Favoritos o Follow, eso también anima. :)_

 _Madre mía, hay más comentarios de agradecimiento que fic en sí... xD_

 _* Próximo capítulo: ¡ChoKaru! Veremos a ver qué tal se las apañan esos dos... ¿No tenéis curiosidad?_

 _Tralalá, tralaláaaaa... ¿Y el ShikaTema? Ya sólo queda un capítulo ¡Madre del amor! ¡MADRE DEL AMOR! Jajajaja. Os prometo hacer un gran capítulo ¡Gracias por esperar!_


	6. Choji y Karui

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _Vamos a sincerarnos... ¡Casi me di por vencida con ésta pareja! Tenía bastantes ideas y de pronto se desvanecieron todas ¿Qué me pasó? Ni idea... Pero logré retomar la historia y arrancando mis motores con toda la fuerza que pude, al final... ¡Salió ésto! Jajaja, es el primer ChoKaru que hago en mi vida... Estoy realmente nerviosa. Y sé que para vosotros -al menos bastantes- será el primer ChoKaru que leeréis ¡Y encima lemmon! ¿Qué os estoy haciendo? Jajajaja, perdonadme por los daños mentales que pueda llegar a ocasionar; pero no pago hospitales xD_

 _Sin mucho más que decir;_

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo V**

 **Choji y Karui.**

 **POV General.**

 **L** os rayos del astro diurno amenazaban con quemar las retinas del peli-blanco si abría los ojos ahora. Se tapó con su brazo y se levantó perezoso a bajar la persiana de la ventana por donde entraban la intensa luz.

Era sábado; salió a la calle ya aseado, vestido y bien desayunado para darse una vuelta por la villa. Ésta vez no llevaba la cámara encima, tenía pensado tomarse un descanso después de ver a sus jóvenes alumnos en unas situaciones tan... _intensas_. Pero cómo son los caprichos del destino ¿No?

Kakashi paseaba tranquilamente observando cómo la villa había cambiado tanto; serían cerca de las once de la mañana. El Sol brillaba con ímpetu haciendo resaltar el azul del cielo y el verde de los árboles; sin duda Konoha era hermosa. Los cambios tecnológicos también implicaron unos cambios en los edificios que ahora lucían más altos, pero siempre conservando un espacio para poder observar el cielo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos no escuchó que una voz joven le llamaba hasta que se puso delante suya.

—¡Kakashi-san!— La voz provenía de la menor de los Uchiha, que había recorrido al parecer una distancia considerable debido a que tuvo que parar para coger aire.

—Sarada ¿Qué tal?— El hombre sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, ésta se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Espera!— Otra voz femenina se escuchó tras el ninja.

ChoCho, la hija de Choji y Karui Akimichi al parecer se había cansado de correr y caminaba con paso rápido, levantando la mano en señal de que los otros dos no se movieran de ahí.

—Kakashi-san ¿A que es cierto que visitó mi casa y jugó conmigo?— La moren tomó el brazo de Hatake y lo abrazó con fuerza mirando como su amiga; ChoCho, abría los ojos de sorpresa.

—Sí, es cierto.— Kakashi se rascó la nuca, no sabía de qué iba ésto; pero le hizo gracia la expresión de la Akimichi.

—¿Quéeee?— Se quejó sonoramente la nombrada. —¡Kakashi-san! Tiene que venir a mi casa también, y debe jugar conmigo. ¡No es justo!— Con notoria molestia, ChoCho agarró el otro brazo del mayor abrazándose también.

Kakashi estaba encantado con las dos pequeñas, las hijas de sus alumnos eran adorables; en cierto modo le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Pero su cara cambió cuando recordó que ChoCho le había propuesto ir a su casa ¡Y no tenía la cámara! Debía pensar algo.

Las dos amigas hacía rato que le habían soltado y ahora conversaban con entusiasmo sobre algo que él no logró a escuchar, así que carraspeó y las jóvenes le miraron.

—Me encantaría visitar tu casa ChoCho.— Sonrió el ninja, aún pensando algo para ganar tiempo e ir a por la cámara. —Pero primero...— Y antes de que pudiera hablar, la Akimichi le interrumpió.

—Estupendo, le diré a mi madre que prepare más comida... aún.— Sarada rió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza divertida.

—¿A comer?— Preguntó asombrado el Kakashi. — _Bueno, al menos hoy no beberé té..._ — Pensó para sí, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¡Nadie puede decir que ha venido a mi casa si no prueba la comida de mi mamá!— Orgullosa, ChoCho se cruzó de brazos con una gran sonrisa. —¿A que sí, Sarada?— Le preguntó a su amiga que asintió sin dudarlo.

Kakashi aceptó la invitación, le comentó que iría sobre las dos de la tarde después de que la Akimichi le insistiera en que su madre no tendría ningún problema, y menos Choji.

Se despidió de las pequeñas y antes de llegar a su casa pasó por un establecimiento de cupcakes; unas magdalenas con formas divertidas, y compró unos cuantos como presente para los Akimichi; no quería parecer mal invitado. Llegó a su casa y esperó.

La mañana pasó rápido y Kakashi no quiso comer nada de almuerzo debido a la gran cantidad de comida que se esperaba en la residencia Akimichi.

El ninja-copia llegó a la hora acordada y desde la puerta se podía apreciar el delicioso olor a comida.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— Como Ino le comentó el día anterior, se podía apreciar una disminución del peso del padre de la familia.

—He traído ésto.— Kakashi le ofreció la bandeja cuidadosamente adornada con las magdalenas y a Choji se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Gracias.— Le susurró. —Karui me tiene a régimen y no puedo comer dulces, pero si es un regalo seguro que hace una excepción.— Ambos hombres rieron y se adentraron en la casa.

ChoCho estaba poniendo la mesa pero en cuanto vio a Kakashi corrió a abrazarlo. Karui al escuchar tanto escándalo salió de la cocina a recibirlo también.

Esperaron durante unos minutos; ChoCho se quedó con el ninja-copia en su habitación jugando con algunas muñecas como hizo aquel día con Sarada. Aunque esas dos niñas eran bastante diferentes, la amistad que tenían hacía que Kakashi sonriera. Choji no tuvo una infancia fácil y de no ser por Shikamaru jamás hubiera salido de ese pozo. Por suerte la nueva Akimichi había sacado la personalidad opuesta a la de el padre; totalmente descarada y segura de sí misma. Cosa que Choji no consiguió hasta hace relativamente poco.

Kakashi reía con las cosas que le contaba ChoCho, y quizás era más por la forma de hablar que tenía la niña, tan suelta; que por otra cosa.

Se escuchó cómo Choji subía por las escaleras.

—¡La comida está lista!— Comentó el hombre entrando a la habitación. —ChoCho... No molestes a Kakashi-sensei con tus juegos.— Le regañó cariñosamente.

Kakashi iba a decir que no le importaba, pero la niña habló antes.

—¡Si le encanta! Él es el Rey ¿No has visto su muñeco? Nunca dejo que Sarada lo coja, debería sentirse afortunado.— La niña dio un golpe de cabeza con orgullo y los dos hombres no pudieron evitar reírse.

Kakashi ayudó a ChoCho a recoger la habitación; Choji había vuelto a bajar por las escaleras.

—Oye ChoCho... ¿Dónde está el baño?— Preguntó metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, agarrando con fuerza el objeto que había dentro.

—La tercera puerta a la izquierda.— La niña le indicó la puerta que era. —Bajo ya ¿Vale? No tardes.— Se paró enfrente de las escaleras antes de bajar y le señaló con su índice. —¡Lávate las manos con jabón!— La pequeña bajó y Kakashi se rió por lo bajo.

Adoraba a la pequeña Akimichi.

Kakashi esperó a que ChoCho empezara a hablar con sus padres en señal de que no había riesgo de que volviera a subir; así que se encaminó por el pasillo del piso superior y abrió con cuidado las puertas para encontrar la habitación de matrimonio.

Hasta que la encontró.

Victorioso requetemiró el cuarto buscando algún lugar idóneo para su cámara. Encontró una mesa donde reposaba el ordenador y unas cuantas pilas de papeles que por supuesto no iba a cotillear. Sin embargo le sirvieron para esconder la cámara. Quedaba bien pero... No era el sitio perfecto. El ordenador era un objeto que posiblemente utilizarían mucho; así que la cambió de lado. Probó varios sitios y al final la puso arriba del armario, teniendo que coger la silla del escritorio del ordenador para poder colocarla bien. Puso la silla en su sitio y la limpió por si podían haber huellas de sus zapatos.

Suspiró; sentía adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo pero también algo de culpa ¿Merecía la pena? Entonces pensó en la fama que tendría el libro... ¡Claro que merecía la pena!

Corriendo se dirigió al baño y ya que estaba orinó, lavándose posteriormente las manos; con jabón.

Bajó las escaleras, había tardado demasiado pero ninguno de la familia dijo nada. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa repleta de comida. Kakashi se sorprendió y un delicioso olor le vino, haciendo que sus tripas rugieran. ChoCho yacía al lado de su madre y él ocuparía el sitio al lado de Choji.

—Espero que te guste Kakashi-sensei, mi querida Karui y yo nos hemos esmerado hoy más de la cuenta.— Karui sonrió a su esposo y le hizo una señal a Kakashi para que comenzara a comer, sin quitar la sonrisa.

Kakashi gozó con todos los sabores, lo que más le gustó fue la carne. Choji le comentó que las mujeres de la familia Akimichi tenían una receta secreta para hacer esa carne y hace poco se la pasó a Karui; la cual comentó que se sintió realmente emocionada.

Comieron también los pasteles que Kakashi trajo -a regañadientes de Karui-, con un poco de té.

 _Sí, té. Otra vez._

La tarde pasó increíblemente amena y sin darse cuenta el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte. La familia Akimichi le había sorprendido; sobretodo Karui, a la que no conocía demasiado. Eran unos anfitriones increíbles... Tenía que volver alguna que otra vez.

Se despidió de los tres y le prometió a ChoCho que volvería. Quizás más pronto de lo que ella imaginaba... Tenía que recuperar la cámara después de todo.

Llegó a su casa y no tuvo que esperar mucho a que se hiciera de noche.

Como ya era costumbre para él, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó café; pero esta vez se echó bastante más whisky que ayer.

—Ahora sí que sí...— Le dio un sorbo y saboreó el amargor del café mezclado con el fuerte sabor del alcohol.

Bajó el ordenador a la sala de estar y se tumbó en el sofá con la libreta y el bolígrafo.

Esperó.

 **Residencia Akimichi.**

Choji entró al cuarto el primero, seguido por Karui quien cerró la puerta al pasar. Se notaba cierta tensión.

 _—Espero que no haya pasado nada malo...— Pensó Kakashi preocupándose._

La pareja se tumbó en la cama y Choji fue el primero en hablar.

—Es normal que se preocupe por su cuerpo; no deberías culparla...— El Akimichi abrazó a su mujer y la acunó en su regazo; ella seguía tensa pero aún así aceptó y relajó los hombros.

—¡Lo sé! Pero ella es tan perfecta como está... Tengo miedo a que se metan con ella y por eso quiera cambiar.— Karui miró a Choji. —Sé que tú lo pasaste mal.— La pelirroja habló despacio, temía hacerle daño con sus palabras.

Pero al contrario, el hombre sonrió con dulzura y besó a su mujer en los labios. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Choji era tan cariñoso...

—Yo tenía a Shikamaru, y ChoCho se tiene a ella misma y a Sarada. Además de a Inojin y Shikadai, quienes estoy seguro que la protegerán de todo.— Le comentó tranquilo, transmitiendo esa tranquilidad a base de caricias sobre el cabello rojizo de su mujer.

Karui simplemente asintió y sonrió abrazándose a él; se quedaron así por unos minutos, ella no lo soltaba y él tampoco quería ser soltado.

—Karui... ¿Te apetece...?— No acabó la frase pues la pelirroja le besó.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntarlo?— Rió medio burlándose, apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho de su marido y la otra acariciaba la mejilla. —Siempre me apetece si es contigo.— Ambos sonrieron y Karui posó ambas piernas a cada lado de la cadera de él.

La pelirroja agarró las mejillas de Choji y se fundieron en un tierno beso por parte del hombre, el cuál fue aumentando de intensidad por parte de ella. Choji acarició la espalda de Karui hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta de pijama y rápidamente se la despojó; dejando ver su piel morena con los pechos al desnudo coronados por dos pezones oscuros aún relajados, pero no duró mucho cuando las manos del Akimichi se posaron sobre ellos, dando suaves masajes, admirando la belleza de su mujer.

Karui ahora desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa de su marido; lo hacía con mucha más ansia que él. Mirándole de reojo para encontrarse con sus ojos negros que la miraban embobado. Choji se incorporó un poco para que Karui pudiera quitarle la camisa. Volvieron a besarse y ésta vez la pelirroja adentró su lengua en la boca de su marido sin si quiera pedir permiso; sacando un leve gemido de él.

Choji siempre se dejaba hacer; su mujer era apasionada y le gustaba tomar el control de las situaciones íntimas y él con gusto se deleitaba de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las manos de la pelirroja recorrieron el torso del Akimichi; que aún habiendo bajado de peso considerablemente, no se le había quedado un cuerpo feo por haber adelgazado. No tenía pectorales ni músculos marcados; pero a ella le encantaba tal y como estaba ahora, incluso le gustaba antes.

El beso se hizo más intenso cada vez y ahora era Karui la que gemía en la boca de su esposo al notar cómo una de las manos de él apretó con fuerza su trasero, incitándola a moverse encima. Ella captó la idea y comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que las intimidades se rozaran por encima de las telas, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y sus bocas seguían fundiéndose en una.

Karui tuvo que interrumpir para respirar y apartándose de él, le bajó los pantalones sin llegar a quitárselos e hizo lo mismo con los suyos, pero ella si los tiró por ahí.

Choji la miraba excitado, pero se contenía. Prefería observar cómo su mujer le desnudaba y se desnudaba. La pelirroja volvió a sentarse encima de él y ahora con una prenda menos el roce era más notorio, haciendo que la intimidad de Choji comenzara a despertar más aún de lo que ya estaba. Pidiendo atención.

Karui rió por lo bajo sobre los labios de su marido y bajó una de sus manos por el torso de él llegando a la intimidad. Levantó un poco su trasero para poder agarrar el miembro ya erecto por encima de la ropa interior, masajeándolo.

—Vaya, vaya...— Lamió la mejilla de él y posteriormente mordió su labio superior. Choji jadeó. —Parece que somos tres los que estamos despiertos en ésta habitación.— Comentó Karui con una sonrisa pícara y una voz increíblemente sensual.

 _Kakashi estaba sonrojado. Choji era demasiado puro para él... Cuando puso la cámara en la habitación no se podía imaginar la gran sorpresa que se llevaría al ver al tímido muchacho que fue una vez, convertido en todo un adulto amando a su mujer de una manera tan increíble. El peli-blanco anotaba como un loco en su cuaderno, esta experiencia le estaba gustando._

Choji cerró los ojos al notar que ahora; su mujer había adentrado la mano dentro de su ropa interior y lo masturbaba notando el tacto de su piel, haciendo que el vello se le erizara. Karui volvió a besarle mientras seguía su labor, excitando más al Akimichi con cada roce a su miembro.

Él no queriendo quedarse atrás, con algo de vergüenza - _como siempre_ \- bajó una mano hacia la intimidad de ella y comenzó a masajearla por encima de la ropa interior. Karui gemía en la boca de él, excitándolo más y más. A veces pensaba que podría acabar por el mero echo de escucharla gemir cerca de su boca.

Se masturbaron mutuamente entre jadeos, gemidos y miradas lascivas. Karui mordió con algo de brusquedad el hombro de su marido cuando éste introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y ésta en respuesta; a parte del mordisco, comenzó a masajear con más ímpetu la intimidad de él. Karui sentía el cielo con los dedos de Choji, con sus ojos penetrándola con la mirada; por muy puro que pareciera... Era un hombre; y deseaba a su mujer como cualquier otro.

No pudiendo aguantar más, sacó los dedos de ella y giró para quedar encima, despojándose tanto de su ropa interior como de la de su mujer, quedando desnudos.

Choji se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de Karui. Su pene rozaba el clítoris de ella, haciendo que ésta se mordiera su índice de pura ansiedad y desesperación; el roce le estaba haciendo volverse loca. Ella era la que empezaba normalmente; la que llevaba las riendas al principio pero... Cuando Choji se soltaba le hacía ver el cielo, las nubes y todo el firmamento.

Choji se introdujo en ella poco a poco. Ambos cerraron los ojos de gusto y placer. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella; Choji abrió los ojos y rozó con su mano la mejilla de su esposa mientras seguía penetrándola. Karui le miró con lujuria; esos ojos amarillos le traspasaban el alma al Akimichi. Y con esa lujuria que le transmitió con esa mirada; Choji bajó el pulgar hasta la boca de ella y ésta comenzó a lamerlo con sensualidad; Choji entrecerró los ojos y jadeaba al verla succionar su dedo como si fuese su miembro. Karui agarró ahora la mano del Akimichi y lo lamió con más ansia, mirándolo; excitándolo.

Las embestidas del hombre sonaban más rudas que antes; sus pelvis encajaban a la perfección y sus intimidades chocaban emitiendo un sonido delicioso a los oídos de ambos.

Choji sacó el dedo de la boca de su esposa, si seguía haciendo eso lo más probable es que acabara en menos de un segundo, lo excitaba demasiado. Karui rió con una sonrisilla pícara en sus labios mientras seguía mirándole. En ningún momento dejaban de mirarse.

—Más...— Susurró la pelirroja, ansiosa; excitada.

—Karui...— El Akimichi se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos; no quería perderse ninguna expresión de su mujer.

Karui se removió debajo de él, haciendo que saliera de su intimidad y con un brusco empujón lo tumbó en la cama, posándose ella encima de él, introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella en una sola bajada. Ambos gimieron. Karui por placer; Choji por placer y sorpresa.

La pelirroja comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con ayuda de las manos del Akimichi; que posaban sobre sus caderas, incrementando el ritmo, moviéndose él también para que la penetración fuera más profunda. Las manos de Karui recorrían todo el torso de su marido de nuevo, explorando cada poro y cada centímetro de éste.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pero ésta vez ambos sabían que pronto llegaría el final. Karui sabía que Choji se excitaba más si ella estaba encima; _montándole_ y Choji sabía que ella se excitaba más llevando las riendas. El castaño mordió su labio inferior mirando cómo los pechos morenos de su mujer rebotaban a cada embestida que ella misma se daba con su miembro. Los agarró con fuerza y se incorporó para lamerlos y succionar cada pezón. Karui abrazó a su marido por el cuello y acercó su boca a la oreja de él.

—Me corro...— Susurró ella, apretando las uñas en su espalda; dejando fuertes marcas en él.

Choji en respuesta, mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera más fuerte y se moviera más excitada aún. Podían sentir cómo la electricidad inundaba sus cuerpos; sus conexiones cerebrales habían salido disparadas junto con toda la ropa que yacía esparcida por su habitación, solo el instinto guiaba a la pareja.

Karui comenzó a notar su clítoris mojarse cada vez más, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo. Un sonoro gemido salió de sus cuerdas vocales que fue acallado con un beso de él. Los movimientos de la pelirroja disminuyeron debido a lo rendida que quedó a causa de haberse corrido, por lo que Choji aprovechó y la tumbó en la cama; salió de ella y acercó su miembro a sus pechos.

—Choji...— Karui agarró el miembro de su marido y lo masturbó con una mano mientras con la otra succionaba y lamía su propio índice.

El castaño no podía aguantar más, su mujer le estaba excitando a propósito lamiéndose ese dígito con tanta sensualidad y masturbándole mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Se derramó en los pechos de ella, salpicando su mejilla; soltando un sonoro jadeo al acabar, seguido de un gruñido.

Se quedaron amainando sus respiraciones, tragando saliva; sus bocas estaban algo secas.

Choji se sonrojó al verla de esa manera y se levantó corriendo para coger algunos pañuelos mientras Karui se reía.

—No pasa nada, tonto.— Se incorporó en la cama.

—¡Lo siento!— Se disculpó el castaño entregándole los pañuelos de su mesa de noche.

Se asearon y se pusieron de nuevo sus pijamas.

Estaban recostados en la cama; Choji le decía cosas entrañables a su esposa y ésta se limitaba a sonreír y decirle que era un tonto, seguido de un beso en la mejilla o en los labios. Según le pillara.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Mamá...— La pequeña Akimichi entró al cuarto y la pareja se asustó.

—¿Ha pasado algo cariño?— Preguntó Choji, incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Pesadillas?— Karui también se incorporó.

La niña se acercó a la cama por el lado de Choji y éste la cogió en brazos y la puso entre ambos.

—No es nada de eso...— La niña miró a su madre y la abrazó. —Perdona por haberte hablado mal antes.— Karui se sorprendió y sonrió abiertamente abrazando a su hija con fuerza.

Choji miraba con ternura a las dos mujeres de su vida y se unió al abrazo.

—¡Papáaa!— Se quejó la niña al notarse aprisionada.

—Te queremos ¡Te queremos!— Repetían ambos mayores, la menor se sonrojó y trató de zafarse.

Al final de varias risas y momentos algo incómodos para la niña debido al excesivo amor que le demostraban sus padres; se quedaron dormidos los tres juntos.

 **Residencia Hatake.**

Kakashi había acabado su café, sabía que necesitaría algo fuerte para ver al que creía más puro de todos hacer el amor. Sin embargo, la escena del final; verlos a los tres durmiendo abrazados le ablandó el corazón. Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que él estaba buscando, pero también se lo anotó.

Desconectó el USB para dejarles dormir y apagó el ordenador dejándolo ahí. Llevó la raza al lavaplatos y se dirigió a la habitación con el cuaderno en la mano.

Al meterse en la cama, como cada noche solía hacer; revisó lo escrito hacía unos minutos. Choji y Karui habían sido impresionantes; tanto como las parejas anteriores y estaba muy satisfecho de todas las anotaciones que apuntó.

Dejó la libreta en su mesa de noche y apagó la luz. La Luna iluminaba el cielo y miró por la ventana que tenía a su lado.

—Mañana será Luna llena...— Comentó para sí.

Colocó sus brazos tras su nuca y miró el techo; acostado.

—Shikamaru y Temari...— Susurró cerrando los ojos. Shikamaru sería un hueso duro de roer; siendo Domingo él estaría en casa, debía pensar bien cómo entrar en la residencia Nara y esconder la cámara.

Durmió de un tirón debido al alcohol y no se movió en toda la noche.

* * *

A _ver Glow ¿Qué has hecho? Replantea tu vida antes de continuar con ésto... Jajajaja. Dios, no sé qué ha pasado; es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y mis dedos hubieran escrito ésto por sí solos. ¿Qué tal? A mí me ha acabado gustando :D Pero Choji es tan adorable... Y yo lo he mancillado ¡No tengo perdón de Dios! xD, de todas maneras, espero que al menos os haya entretenido._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas: **_¿Me perdonas? No sé qué tal te habrá parecido éste capítulo... Madre mía, estoy loca xD. Pero bueno, me alegro muchísimo de que el SaiIno te gustara. Yo también creo que Ino y Sai tienen que ser bien hot en la cama jajaja, sino Ino no sería Ino... Es toda una diosa. Aunque no tanto como NUESTRA Diosa. :D Como siempre, tus comentarios alegran el día a cualquiera porque son tan intensos; se nota que vives lo que lees y eso es una delicia para mí. ¡Gracias Clau, eres un amor! No me canso de decírtelo. Espero que no te lleves una imagen de mí fea por leer éste capítulo... xD_

* ** TemariAckerman06:** _¡AAAY MI LOQUILLA! Menudos comentarios me dejas, en serio que no puedo parar de reír. ¡No sabía que eras española! O sea, me lo imaginaba porque tenemos una forma de hablar bastante parecida xD, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta. Estoy súper encantada contigo y tus reviews, son de lo mejor xDDD. ¿Te gustó el SaiIno? Parece que sí, y la verdad es que yo opino lo mismo que tú; a mí Ino me da que podría ser bastante "putilla" en la cama ¿No? xD y eso a Sai le pone to burrote jajaja, no sé... Me los imaginé así del todo. ¿Y qué tal el ChoKaru? Pffff, me costó bastante ¿Sabes? Menos mal que WhiteTigerKiara me ayudó un poquillo... A su manera xD. ¡Bueno! Espero que te haya gustado... Estoy nerviosa por saber el impacto que tiene en los lectores... xD_

 *** Francys Duran: **_El ShikaTema está por llegar querida ¡Es el siguiente! No sé quién está más ansiosa... Si tú o yo jajaja. Me alegra que el SaiIno te haya gustado... Sólo espero que el ChoKaru también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar y alegrarme el día con lo de Kishimota! Eres un solete. :D_

 _*_ **anto-chan-SS : **_El final llegará y espero que os guste... Pero sería una pésima escritora si diera alguna pista jajaja. ¡Paciencia querida! Estoy planeándolo todo para que quede entretenido y os guste tanto como a mí. :D. Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo SaiIno te haya gustado; espero no haberte traumado con éste jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 ***** **Sadnezzz** **:** _¡Hola! Tomé en cuenta tu propuesta de incrementar un poco la violencia del sexo. Aunque no sé cómo quedó... Espero que te haya gustado porque me diste una idea genial. De todas maneras toda la artillería pesada la descargaré en el ShikaTema xD. Es genial que el KibaTama te gustara y me alegra que te fijaras en la personalidad de Sai en el capítulo anterior; la verdad es que Sai era una incógnita y estoy segura que Ino le cambió la vida por completo. :D Espero que el ChoKaru te haya gustado; me ha costado un poco hacerlo debido a que no sé bien cómo es la relación de ambos, pero me lo he podido imaginar sobre la marcha... xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y comentar! :3_

 *** Ixrryfeelsso0d: **_Shikamaru es un vago por naturaleza... Hasta que Temari le espabiló jeje. ¡Y nooo! No se acabará ahí, habrán mas cositas después que espero que os gusteeeen. Gracias por leer. ;)_

 ***** **Haruno SB** **:** _¡El ShikaTema está a la vuelta de la esquina! Muchísimas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar una review tan estupenda, me alegra el día. :D_

 ***** **yomii20** **:** _Kakashi es un loquillo... Todo lo hace por su libro ¿Cómo podrá mirar a Choji a la cara después de ésto? Yo no podría jajaja. Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar, me alegra que el SaiIno te haya gustado tanto. n_n_

* **Shoenstand :** _¡Spaaaaaaaaaam! Has violado brutalmente mi bandeja de correo ¡Y me encanta! Todas tus reviews han sido geniales y más genial ha sido vérmelas todas de golpe jajajaja. En serio, MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar en todos los capítulos. ¿Qué decirte? Estoy increíblemente fascinada de que hayas estrenado tus ojitos leyendo mi lemmon SS & NH jajajaja; me siento muy bien porque te han gustado... Espero no haberte traumado con éste D: ¡Ah! Y estoy muy feliz de que el capítulo SaiIno te hiciera reír, porque a mí también me hizo reír conforme iba escribiendo, me imaginaba las situaciones y era divertido xD. ¡Gracias de nuevo querida!_

 *** Mest: **_Ino es toda una parlanchina ¿Verdad? No soy la única que lo nota xDDDD. A mí me encanta como personaje y también adoro el SaiIno... Aunque no tanto como el ShikaTema jajaja. ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y comentar! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado. :3_

 _¡Gracias a todos! A todas esas personas que añaden a favoritos, a los guests que entran y no comentan... Jajaja. ¡A todos en general! Espero no haberos traumado con éste capítulo; aunque a mí me gustó como quedó. ¿Y a vosotros? ;)_

 _\- Próximo capítulo... ¡No habrá! MWHAHAHÁ._

 _..._

 _Es bromiiii._

 _¡SHIKATEMAAAAAAAAAAA! Dios mío, estoy ansiosa, nerviosa, excitada y mojada. Espeera ¿KHÉ? Eso último lo olvidáis xDDDDDDDDDDD. No puedo esperar, los dedos se me van solos ¡Encima tendrán Luna llena! UF, UF, UF... ¿Qué dirá Shikamaru? ¿Se enterará de lo que planea Kakashi? ¡No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo! EL TAN ANSIADO SHIKATEMA._


	7. Shikamaru y Temari

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE: _Algunas partes de éste capítulo están inspiradas en la línea temporal que WhiteTigerKiara creó en sus historias. "Cuánto queda para la felicidad parte I", la cual está en su cuarta edición, quedando fantástica. Luego sigue la parte II y el precioso epílogo. También podéis disfrutar de una precuela, que es antes de la parte I. Pasaros por su perfil y echad un vistazo, lo recomiendo totalmente._**

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola caracolas! POR FIN HA LLEGADO EL SHIKATEMA; dije que iba a ser épico y me he tirado la mayor parte del día escribiendo, revisando, pensando. Dando vueltas por mi habitación como una idiota tratando de que todo encajara, de que quedara ameno, divertido y SEXY. Creo que es el lemmon más explícito que he hecho jamás, y he hecho bastantes... Así que espero que disfrutéis tantísimo como yo al escribirlo, porque de verdad ha sido increíble esta experiencia; he aprendido mucho al escribir ésto y estoy muy ilusionada e intrigada por recibir vuestras críticas, ya sean positivas o negativas._

 _Sé que muchos de mis seguidores son ShikaTema porque es de lo que más suelo escribir; pero me gustaría pedir disculpas a los seguidores de otras parejas por si éste capítulo les ha parecido excesivo con respecto a los otros._

 _Sin embargo me gustaría dejar claro; sin ningún ánimo de ofensa, que el ShikaTema es mi OTP desde hace mucho tiempo y le tengo un cariño especial, así que es por eso por lo que me he esforzado un poco más que con los otros._

 _De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias por leerme. ¡Y no os penséis que llegamos al final de ésta aventura! Aún queda historia por delante. ;)_

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Shikamaru y Temari.**

 **POV General.**

 **P** odrían ser perfectamente más de las doce de la mañana. El Sol yacía en lo alto del cielo; siendo testigo de cómo los niños salían a al calle a correr, jugar y pasar un precioso Domingo sin obligaciones ni academia.

Los rayos del astro diurno penetraban por la ventana, acariciando con delicadeza el cuerpo del peli-blanco. Su torso estaba desnudo; tuvo calor aquella noche debido al alcohol; la mitad de su cuerpo era tapada por una fina sábana color café. Perezoso, se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba, dándose la vuelta para que el Sol no le diera de pleno.

Al pasar unos minutos deliberando entre levantarse ya o no; al final su estómago le indicó que si no le daba algo de comer pronto, se pondría revoltoso comenzando a rugir con fuerza; por lo que el ninja se levantó para desayunar algo.

Tomó café y se hizo tres tostadas; no tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar, pero se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba algo sucia; así que aprovechó que era Domingo para limpiarla.

Al acabar, eran casi las dos de la tarde ya; tardó bastante porque odiaba limpiar la casa, pero tampoco quería que le comiera la mierda. Se tumbó rendido y encendió la televisión. Pasaba canales sin gana, intentando encontrar algo que le gustara... Pero no hubo nada, así que aburrido se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y dar una vuelta por la villa.

Antes de salir, recogió el ordenador que dejó la noche anterior en la mesa de café y lo llevó a su cuarto... No sin antes guardarse la cámara en el bolsillo. Quizás se encontraba con _ese alguien_ por el camino.

La brisa era fresca aunque eran las tres de la tarde. Kakashi paró en Ichiraku Ramen para comer algo; los Domingos tenía por costumbre ir allí porque normalmente su nevera estaba vacía, hasta el Lunes, que le tocaba volver a comprar para la semana. Pidió lo de siempre y se quedó un rato hablando con Ayame debido a que su padre estaba descansando.

Satisfecho, salió del establecimiento y por el camino se encontró con Iruka; con el cual también se quedó hablando durante varios minutos hasta que ambos decidieron acabar la conversación; se despidieron y prometieron verse otro día que Iruka no tuviera tanta pisa.

Kakashi se sentía bien al hablar con la gente, todos estaban felices y no había un ápice de miedo o atormento en sus miradas, desde que la Guerra había acabado y todas las villas se habían aliado, la Paz reinaba en todos los corazones de los aldeanos.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!— Una voz familiar le llamó la atención, haciéndolo girar.

Era ChoCho de nuevo, pero ésta vez estaba acompañada de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—Hola mini Ino-Shika-Cho.— Rió el mayor saludando con la mano.

—¿Cómo que mini?— Preguntó con algo de indignación la más morena de los tres.

Inojin rió y Shikadai rodó los ojos.

—¿Queríais algo?— Preguntó Kakashi intentando cambiar de tema.

—¡Sí! Quiero saber dónde compraste los pasteles de ayer.— La Akimichi dio pequeños saltos de alegría y señaló a sus amigos. —Quiero que los prueben ¡Estaban deliciosos!— Sonrió ampliamente.

El peli-blanco miró a los dos pequeños que aún estaban tras ella. Inojin asintió con la cabeza aún sonriendo y Shikadai chasqueó la lengua.

—No es que me haga especial ilusión...— El moreno puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miró a ChoCho. —Pero se ha empeñado, llevamos buscándote un buen rato.— Dio un pequeño bostezo tapándose la boca con una mano y luego se la metió en el bolsillo. —Problemático...— Susurró, pero sólo Inojin que estaba cerca de él pudo escucharlo, y rió por lo bajo.

Kakashi les miró por unos segundos, pensando en lo mucho que se parecían a sus padres; eran como clones. Especialmente Shikadai, que era un clon de su padre; aunque con los ojos idénticos a la rubia de Suna. Inojin había heredado la palidez de Sai y todo lo demás era Ino puro. ChoCho era una mezcla preciosa entre ambos Akimichi.

—Seguidme anda...— El peli-blanco por fin habló y les hizo un gesto con la mano.

Llegaron al establecimiento donde Kakashi había comprado los cupcakes el día anterior; entraron y el mayor les dejó elegir uno a cada uno. Él acababa de comer, por lo que no tenía mucha hambre.

—¡Yo quiero éste!— La Akimichi eligió una magdalena color violeta que tenía encima la forma de una mariposa; en las alas de ésta habían lunares de color rosa claro y más oscuro.

—Bien... Yo me quedo con éste.— Inojin optó por un cupcake más especial. Éste tenía los colores del arco-iris y estaba decorado con nata montada y una cereza en la cima; era bastante artístico.

—Problemático... No sé qué escoger.— Shikadai miraba el mostrador de los dulces; la chica detrás de la caja registradora se dirigió a él porque lo vio indeciso y amablemente le habló.

—¿Cuál es tu color preferido?— Preguntó sonriendo.

—El verde...— El pequeño Nara se sonrojó un poco al notar que era el centro de atención de sus amigos, de Kakashi y ahora de la dependienta.

—Pues tengo varios para ti, elige el que más te guste.— La chica sacó varios cupcakes con tonos verdosos y Shikadai se quedó mirándolos con detenimiento.

—É-éste...— Señaló el del medio. El color verde predominaba, pero en lugar de nata color blanco; estaba adornado con una crema color violeta y una margarita de azúcar en la cima de la crema. El violeta y el verde instintivamente le recordó a sus padres y fue el que más le gustó.

Kakashi se percató y sonrió detrás de su máscara, Shikadai adoraba a su familia; estaba seguro de que teniendo a Temari como madre ese valor se le inculcó desde bien pequeño.

El ninja-copia pagó los pasteles y se los entregaron en una bandeja cuidadosamente adornada y decorada con un lazo rojo.

Salieron del establecimiento.

—¿Podemos comérnoslos ya?— Preguntó ChoCho mirando a Kakashi.

—Pero si acabamos de comer...— Inojin habló sobándose su barriguita. —Y encima tu madre nos ha hecho mucha comida.— Recordó que habían comido hoy en casa de la Akimichi.

—Sí, ni que fuéramos pavos rellenos de Navidad.— El Nara rió.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, culo perezoso?!— ChoCho alzó un puño acercándose al moreno.

—Tranquilos chicos...— Inojin se puso en medio de los dos tratando de calmar la situación.

Kakashi observaba la escena y no podía evitar reírse...

—¿De qué te ríes?— Preguntó la Akimichi enfadada.

Kakashi le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no damos una vuelta? Os contaré algunas anécdotas de vuestros padres.— Kakashi se encaminó con la bandeja aún en la mano, los tres niños dejaron de pelear y le siguieron.

Hacía más de dos horas que se habían puesto a hablar sobre el antiguo Ino-Shika-Cho; incluso Kakashi mencionó a sus abuelos. Les contó montones de cosas; como cuando Choji era más joven y Shikamaru le defendía, o como cuando Ino y Sakura no paraban de pelear. También nombró a Asuma y Shikadai cambió su cara a una más triste; Asuma era el padre de Mirai, y Mirai era su mejor amiga...

Se hicieron las cinco de la tarde hablando en aquel banco.

—Oye... Podríamos comer ya los dulces.— Se quejó ChoCho.

Shikadai se estiró y miró hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo que estaba aburrido para él, pues no había ninguna nube.

—Oye Shikadai, ya que habíamos quedado en ir a tu casa, podríamos comerlos allí.— Sugirió el rubio mirándolo.

—Eh... Claro.— Dijo sin mucho ánimo, aunque le gustaba la idea. Miró a Kakashi. —¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?— Preguntó el pequeño Nara.

—¿Yo?— Se señaló a él mismo, le encantaba la idea debido a que tendía una excusa para entrar a la casa y así poder dejar la cámara acorde con su pan, pero no quería parecer una molestia; los niños habrían quedado para jugar.

—¡Sí, por favor!— ChoCho, que estaba sentada a su lado le agarró el brazo y le abrazó éste. —Será muy divertido, si trajera mis muñecas podrías ser el Rey otra vez.— Los ojos le brillaban.

—Oe... Un día quise ser el Rey y no me dejaste.— Se quejó Shikadai.

—No estás capacitado para algo tan importante. Los reyes no son vagos.— Le sacó la lengua; Shikadai negó con la cabeza.

—Problemática...— Susurró al viento.

Inojin se reía de las pequeñas discusiones de sus amigos.

—¿Entonces, vendrá Kakashi-sensei?— Preguntó el rubio.

Kakashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, los tres niños le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Al llegar a la residencia Nara, se podía apreciar que era uno de los clanes más importantes de la villa y que Shikamaru era alguien con poder -aunque no lo pareciera-. La casa era enorme a simple vista.

Shikadai llamó a la puerta. Detrás de él se encontraban ChoCho e Inojin, y detrás de ellos dos estaba Kakashi con la bandeja en alto.

—Vaya... Cuánta gente.— Shikamaru Nara abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a todos. —¿Kakashi?— Preguntó, echándose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Los niños entraron corriendo a la casa pero el ninja-copia se paró para saludar a Shikamaru.

—Los críos me han obligado a venir.— Puso una mano en alto como si con él no fuera la cosa. —Les he comprado ésto.— Le entregó la bandeja con los pasteles y Shikamaru sonrió.

—No tenías porqué, pasa por favor.— Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se adentrara. —Bienvenido.— Sonrió de nuevo y ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia la sala de estar donde ya estaban los niños viendo la televisión tumbados en el suelo.

Kakashi y Shikamaru se sentaron en el sofá después de que el Nara dejara los pasteles en el frigorífico.

—¿No está tu mujer?— Preguntó el peli-blanco cruzando las piernas y acomodándose en el sofá.

—Se ha ido con Ino y Sakura de compras.— Comentó Shikamaru imitando al mayor.

—Pero si es Domingo...— Comentó el ninja-copia extrañado.

—Ya, pero es que...— El Nara dio un largo suspiro. —Resulta que han abierto una tienda nueva y en fin, tenían que ir a verla.— Kakashi rió ante la poca gana con la que Shikamaru contaba las cosas. —Ino es problemática, hace que Temari me deje solo el único día que tengo libre.— Pasó los brazos por encima del respaldo y resopló mirando la televisión.

El peli-blanco volvió a reír.

—Papá ¿Nos traes los pasteles, por favor?— El pequeño Nara se acercó a su padre. Shikamaru asintió y se levantó.

—¿Té o café, Kakashi?— Preguntó mientras se encaminaba, seguido del mayor.

Él dudó antes de responder.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que ofrecerme?— Preguntó con una mueca, Shikamaru sonrió.

—Entonces espera.— Dejó a Kakashi en la cocina y llevó los cupcakes a los niños; dándose cuenta de que seguramente Shikadai había elegido el morado y verde, no pudo evitar sonreír. También les llevó tres tazas pequeñas y una tetera con té caliente.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, se dirigió a uno de los armarios que había cerca de la nevera y sacó una botella de whisky con dos vasos de cristal.

—¿Vamos a la terraza?— Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú si que sabes, Nara.— Kakashi rió y tomó los dos vasos.

Al llegar a la terraza, se sentaron en el porche contemplando el inmenso jardín que pertenecía al Clan; Shikamaru se sentía orgulloso de que él y Temari junto con su madre lo cuidaran tan bien, lucía espectacular.

Ambos hombres bebían conversando sobre cosas sin importancia. Movían el vaso haciendo que el hielo dentro de éste chocara con las paredes de cristal. El sonido era agradable. Shikamaru sacó su cajetilla de tabaco y le pidió permiso a Kakashi; él alzó una mano y negó en señal de que no le importaba.

—Estás en tu casa.— Comentó el Hatake.

—No fumaría si te molestara.— Se encendió el cigarro, dio una calada y soltó el humo al lado contrario de donde el mayor se encontraba.

Kakashi se sentía mal por la _misión_ que le tocaba hacer en la habitación de los Nara; pero ese rato con Shikamaru hablando de temas sueltos, hizo sentir más curiosidad por él. Se notaba que no era el mismo de antes. De pequeño era un vago al que la vida no le importaba nada; creció demasiado rápido debido a la repentina muerte de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Prácticamente se hizo adulto sin tener un padre como ejemplo. Pero entonces llegó ella; la que ahora era su mujer, y le hizo cambiar radicalmente... _A mejor_.

El peli-blanco observaba como el Nara hablaba y reía, él comentaba algunas cosas y cada conversación les llevaba a una totalmente distinta, era agradable hablar con Shikamaru; era una persona muy inteligente.

Después de algunas horas charlando, la puesta de Sol se podía apreciar. Los niños ahora habían subido a la habitación de Shikadai para jugar; insistieron a Kakashi para que fuera con ellos, pero él se negó con amabilidad.

—Tu casa tiene pinta de ser preciosa.— Comentó Kakashi, queriendo llevar la conversación a su terreno.

—Temari me ayudó a decorarla; si no fuera por ella seguramente la casa se hubiera quedado sin muebles.— Comentó el Nara apagando el cigarro en el cenicero. —Suena problemático, pero si quieres te doy una vuelta por ella.— El Nara dio un último sorbo a su vaso.

—Oh...— Kakashi dudó de mentira, intentando no parecer ansioso. —Bueno, estaría bien. Así nos baja el alcohol.— Respondió sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron y dejaron los vasos en la cocina junto con la botella.

Cuando estaban en el piso de arriba, Shikamaru estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!— La voz de una mujer se escuchó en la entrada.

Shikamaru y Kakashi se giraron para encaminarse de nuevo al piso de abajo, pero casi fueron arrollados por los tres niños que salieron despedidos a saludar.

—¡Mamáaaa!— Gritó Shikadai bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

—¡Temari-san!— Inojin y ChoCho bajaron detrás del pequeño Nara.

Kakashi y Shikamaru se quedaron mirándose.

—Vaya.— Rió el mayor. —Qué entusiasmo.— Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

Temari estaba de rodillas dándole besos a su hijo, el cual ya tenía una cara de desesperación.

—Ya mamá... Eres problemática.— Temari rió y se levantó. Acarició las cabezas de ChoCho e Inojin y se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde vio a Shikamaru.

Los niños volvieron a ir a la sala de estar.

La rubia cogió una de las bolsas que tenía esparcidas por el suelo y corrió hacia su marido.

—Shikamaru te vas a morir.— Se acercó a él agarrándole de su camiseta. —Ino me ha regalado un set de lencería que...— El Nara se sonrojó y la apartó con delicadeza.

—Temari...— Kakashi apareció tras el moreno.

La nombrada sintió la vergüenza sobre su cuerpo y sorprendida balbuceaba.

—Oh Dios... ¡Hola Kakashi!— Rió nerviosa. Él saludó intentando aparentar que no había escuchado nada.

Los Nara recogieron las bolsas del suelo y se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

—Kakashi acompáñanos, así te acabo de enseñar la casa.— Le comentó el hombre, Kakashi le siguió.

—¿Le estabas enseñando la casa?— Preguntó la rubia subiendo las escaleras.

—Sí, estaba por enseñarle la habitación, pero los niños casi nos arrollan cuando llegaste.— Suspiró y Temari rió.

Kakashi observaba a la pareja desde atrás, se notaba la confianza y complicidad entre ellos.

Llegaron a la habitación y mientras Temari le explicaba el porqué de la decoración; el peli-blanco divisó un estante arriba de un gran espejo, enfrente justo de la cama. El estante estaba repleto de fotografías, por lo que sería un buen escondite. Pero se quedó mirando ese lugar demasiado tiempo.

—¿Miras las fotos?— Preguntó Shikamaru acercándose.

—¿Eh?— Kakashi salió de su trance. —Sí, sí claro.— Rió nervioso y se percató de que las fotos eran antiguas, de cuando ellos eran más jóvenes.

Había una con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho y Asuma; otra de Shikamaru con Asuma; otra era de Temari con sus dos hermanos; otra era de Shikamaru y Temari tumbados en un prado dándose un beso, se les veía jóvenes... Y la que estaba en el centro era una imagen de Temari también de joven. No parecía posar para la cámara, más bien estaba como distraída.

—Esa foto...— Señaló la anterior descrita. Shikamaru sonrió y se alzó para cogerla.

Le comentó que esa fotografía se la sacó a Temari cuando fue con ella a probarse ropa hace años. La luz del probador no le favorecía y no le hacía ver lo espectacular que en realidad estaba; así que Shikamaru sacó la cámara de fotos y le hizo unas cuantas para que pudiera apreciarse. Después de eso, ella le dijo que se deshiciera de las fotos, pero él jamás lo hizo.

Kakashi sonrió. Se notaba que el Nara estaba enamorado de Temari por aquel entonces y aunque nunca hubo una relación afirmada, se podía notar que la atmósfera entre ellos era diferente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Temari se había sentado en la cama a escuchar cómo Shikamaru contaba la anécdota y no pudo evitar sonreír con añoranza, recordando el tiempo que vivieron juntos cuando aún no estaban ni prometidos.

La pareja comenzó a hablar entre ella cuando Shikadai les llamó desde la sala de estar. Ambos fueron a ver qué ocurría disculpándose de Kakashi, quien no hizo ni un ápice de moverse. Era la oportunidad; si hay un Dios, quería que Shikadai fuera bendecido por darle esos segundos.

Sacó la cámara y la escondió entre esas fotos, como había bastantes y el estante era pequeño no se notaba nada; a parte la cámara era negra y se disimulaba bien con las sombras. La encendió y salió de la habitación como si nada; bajando las escaleras.

—Qué bonitos.— Escuchó a Temari desde el salón.

ChoCho estaba enseñándole a la mujer los cupcakes que Kakashi les había comprado horas atrás.

—Kakashi-sensei los trajo cuando vino a mi casa a comer.— Comentó la pequeña Akimichi a Temari.

—Qué suerte, yo tuve a Kakashi-sensei sólo unos minutos en mi casa porque se hizo de noche...— El rubio miró al Hatake triste, pero recuperó la sonrisa cuando éste le acarició la cabeza.

Shikamaru miraba a Kakashi con un atisbo de confusión en sus ojos _¿Por qué estaba visitando a todo el mundo?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez desde el sofá, observándolo detenidamente.

La tarde pasó y el Sol estaba a punto de desaparecer dando paso a la Luna llena que habría esa noche. Se despidió de los Nara y acompañó a los otros dos pequeños a sus casas con algo de prisa; no quería perderse ningún momento de la intimidad de la pareja que tocaba hoy; estaba más entusiasmado que con una serie de televisión.

Al llegar a su casa, no le dio tiempo ni a cambiarse de ropa; corrió hacia la cocina y pensó que tardaría demasiado si se hacía café, por lo que cogió un vaso, se puso un hielo y tomó la botella de whisky, subiendo al piso de arriba.

 **Residencia Nara.**

Después de varios minutos de tranquilidad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a la pareja.

—Eso ha sido repentino.— Comentaba Temari quitándose el vestido morado que ahora solía llevar.

—Ya, Kurenai no me ha avisado antes; supongo que a Mirai se le ha ocurrido de repente.— Shikamaru se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones que solía llevar para un día de Domingo.

—Shikadai se ha llevado todo para dormir ¿No?— Preguntó Temari haciendo memoria mentalmente de la mochila que le había preparado a su hijo.

Shikamaru asintió y antes de coger el pijama su mujer le llamó.

—¡Espera!— Agarró las bolsas que estaban en la cómoda enfrente de la cama y sacó el atuendo que quiso enseñarle antes. Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué...?— Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En serio Ino le había regalado eso?

—¿Me lo pongo?— Preguntó sensualmente, mordiéndose un labio.

—Sabes que te lo arrancaré...— Su voz era profunda. —Pero quiero vértelo puesto.— Se olvidó por completo del pijama y se sentó en la cama en ropa interior esperando a Temari, que había entrado al baño de la habitación para cambiarse.

—Cierra los ojos.— Se escuchó.

Shikamaru rió y obedeció.

—¡Ya!— Gritó.

—¿Seguro?— Temari asomó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo.

Salió del baño apagando la luz y cuidadosamente se posó sobre su marido que ahora yacía sentado en la cama con las piernas estiradas.

—No los abras aún.— Le susurró divertida mientras se colocaba encima de él.

No se sentó sobre él; puso una rodilla a cada lado quedando su abdomen a la altura del rostro de Shikamaru, quién podía notar que la rubia se había puesto colonia con olor a vainilla.

—Abre...— Soltó una risita y se separó un poco de él para que pudiera observarla mejor.

—Madre mía Temari...— Por su mente pasaban mil y una formas de arrancarle las prendas y follársela en ese momento, pero sus ojos querían deleitarse un poco más.

El conjunto era un sujetador negro con un pequeño lazo verde en el centro de ambos pechos, realzaba su busto haciéndolo ver más hermoso aún; por abajo del sujetador colgaba un velo del mismo color negro pero transparentare dejando a la vista sutilmente su abdomen. Las braguitas eran pequeñas y negras también, de la misma tela que el velo; con otro lazo color verde en el centro de éstas.

El pelo de Temari estaba suelto y se había delineado los labios con un toque rojo, dejándolos ver carnosos y deseables. Shikamaru se olvidó de respirar por un instante; era la primera vez que su mujer utilizaba lencería. Se relamió los labios intentando recuperar saliva.

—¿Te gusta?— Sonrió mordiendo su índice de forma sensual.

Shikamaru solo resoplo y la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo. Temari soltó una risita divertida.

El Nara delineó el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos, pasando desde sus hombros, por sus costados deteniéndose en su cintura, rodeándola llegando hasta su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza. Se mordió el labio inferior y la miró con lujuria.

—Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que me digas que pare.— Habló en un susurro mientras la empujaba lentamente hacia la cama, quedando él encima.

—No sé quién se cansará antes.— Le incitó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella abrió las piernas para que él se acomodara entre ambas. Su erección estaba de por sí dura y al rozarse Temari soltó un jadeo de placer. Shikamaru volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, sentándose sobre sus muslos para deleitarse mejor de la vista. Su mujer yacía acostada en la cama, el negro le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Pasó sus manos por los pechos de ella, apretándolos sin cuidado, haciendo que Temari le mirara con una sonrisa que sólo hacía que excitarlo más.

El Nara movió sus caderas para que sus intimidades siguieran rozándose, notando cómo su ropa interior se humedecía por el líquido pre-seminal. Ella también notaba esa humedad en sus braguitas y la manera en la que Shikamaru la miraba no ayudaba a que su intimidad se relajara.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella poniendo una de sus manos al lado de su cabeza. Pasó su lengua por los labios de la rubia y ésta sacó la suya, ambos comenzaron un sensual movimiento entre ambas mientras se miraban a los ojos; y cuando Shikamaru no pudo más aprisionó sus labios metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca ajena. El beso estaba cargado de lujuria, ambos cerraron los ojos sintiendo el calor en sus intimidades que aumentaba con cada roce.

Temari no perdió el tiempo y bajó una de sus manos por el pecho de su marido llegando a la zona que deseaba tocar. Metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo sin miedo y agarró el miembro erecto de él, masajeándolo con lentitud, pasando su pulgar por el glande, notando un líquido en éste. Deshizo el beso y sacó la mano llevándosela a su boca, lamiendo su dígito, saboreándole.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior y atacó su cuello con más deseo aún. Ella clavó sus uñas en su hombro y gimió al notar la lengua de él hacer círculos en una zona; succionar y morder con frenesí. Adoraba que fuera tan descarado; le ponía muchísimo más. Él bajó la mano que no sostenía su propio peso por el abdomen de ella y masajeó su clítoris sin piedad ni lentitud; haciéndola gemir de pacer cerca de su oído, endureciéndole más.

Temari estaba que chorreaba, las braguitas incluso le molestaban porque estaban completamente empapadas de sus fluidos y eso Shikamaru lo notaba; y le gustaba. No aguantando más, el castaño se separó de ella, deshizo su coleta y se tumbó en la cama boca-arriba. Temari gimió y fue directa hacia él para devorar sus labios de nuevo, pero él la apartó a los segundos de besarse.

—Ponte encima...— Temari obedecía sin ser ni si quiera consciente, pero antes de que ella pudiera pasar una pierna por encima de su cadera, él la detuvo. —... de mi cara.— Sonrió con picardía y Temari sólo notó mojarse más ante su expresión.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y puso una pierna a cada lado de la cabeza del Nara, movió un poco sus rodillas para que su intimidad quedara a la distancia que su marido quiso y de pronto notó como la lengua de Shikamaru recorría su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior; ella gimió de placer poniendo los ojos en blanco. La posición la estaba matando; podía ver cómo la punta de su pene se asomaba por el calzoncillo, se mordió un labio y comenzó a masajearla con lentitud, tampoco podía pensar mucho en sus acciones.

La boca de Shikamarua hora abarcó toda la intimidad de ella, succionándola aún por encima de la braguita. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente sus muslos. Temari no podía evitar gemir y gemir a cada lamida, a cada roce de su increíble lengua contra su mojada intimidad. Apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos de gusto mientras seguía masajeando el pene de él con lentitud. Abrió los ojos y le bajó los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para poder ver la totalidad de su miembro; estaba tan apetecible que se relamió los labios y tumbó su cuerpo encima de él, quedando su cara a la altura de su erección, que sin dudar comenzó a lamer.

Shikamaru jadeó y ella notó las vibraciones de su voz cerca de su clítoris; escucharle jadear era uno de sus placeres más absolutos.

Temari movía su boca con lentitud, introduciéndose el miembro de él casi por completo. Solía metérselo entero cuando estaba medio duro; pero ahora estaba tan excitado y grande que no le cabía. Así que volvió a subir succionando la punta, y bajó de nuevo sacando la lengua para darle mucho más placer mientras masajeaba sus testículos con una de sus manos; la otra apartaba su cabello de la cara para que no le molestara.

Shikamaru comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil a la rubia. Mientras, él continuaba haciendo círculos con su lengua en el clítoris de ella, pero se cansó de las bragas y; aunque eran preciosas, las acabó tirando por ahí. Ahora la intimidad de su rubia estaba al desnudo enfrente de su cara; así que no dudó en pasar la lengua por toda ella, arrancándole un sonoro gemido a Temari. Con sus manos, abrió los labios inferiores y metió la lengua entre ambos, saboreando los fluidos; su sabor. Uno de sus dedos estimuló la entrada de su vagina y sin ser cuidadoso lo introdujo haciendo que Temari arqueara la espalda y dejara su labor con la intimidad de él para centrarse en el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Sonriendo victorioso, el castaño se incorporó quedando ahora sentado pero con ella aún apoyada sobre sus codos y rodillas. Aprovechó para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama; agarró su cadera y comenzó a mover ahora dos dedos dentro de ella con rapidez. Temari gemía agarrando las sábanas, apretándolas, mordiéndolas. Sus ojos estaban apretados y sus caderas hacían suaves movimientos pidiendo más intensidad.

Pero de pronto se sintió vacía. Giró su rostro y vio que Shikamaru se había vuelto a sentar, haciéndole gestos para que se posara encima de él. Temari no tardó en hacerle caso.

Le ayudó a bajarse la ropa interior y la tiró por ahí junto con la suya. Temari agarró las mejillas de su marido y le besó con pasión, siendo correspondida con incluso más lujuria. Ambos notaban el sabor de sus propias intimidades en la boca ajena, y no sabía si estaría bien, pero hacía que se excitaran más. La rubia comenzó a moverse encima del Nara, sus labios inferiores se abrían conforme el pene de él pasaba entre ellos; haciendo especial énfasis en su clítoris. Se frotaba con intensidad mientras seguía besándole.

Shikamaru apartó su boca y pasó una mano por la mejilla de ella; haciendo que los dos dedos que anteriormente estaban dentro de su intimidad, ahora estuvieran dentro de su boca. Temari los lamió, notaba su propio sabor mientras seguía moviéndose encima de su marido con lentitud; _deliciosa lentitud_. El Nara miraba cómo el velo negro se movía delicadamente haciendo ver su cuerpo muchísimo más deseable.

Pasó una mano por ese velo, acariciándole y notando el suave tacto.

—No sabes cómo me pone...— Su voz era ronca; llena de lujuria. Su mirada era lasciva, como si la estuviera penetrando brutalmente dentro de su cabeza.

Temari dio una última lamida a los dedos de su marido y éste posó sus manos sobre ambos pechos, estrujándolos, soltándolos y volviéndolos a estrujar. Notaba como sus pezones estaban erectos incluso por encima del sujetador. Ese sujetador negro con algo de encaje que le hacía querer arrancárselo de un mordisco y empezar a comerle los pechos con ansia.

Y no dudó.

Mordió el cuello de ella y subió hasta su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo.

—Quítatelo todo.— Temari rió y dirigió sus manos a su espalda, despojándose de la única prenda que le quedaba.

Shikamaru se apartó de ella y sin esperar a ver hacia donde caía el sujetador; agarró ambos pechos y los apretó con fuerza. Temari ahora se movía más deprisa encima de él, notaba que su pene estaba resbaladizo debido a los fluidos de su intimidad; no sabía que podía mojarse tanto sin haber sido penetrada aún. Gimió al notar uno de sus pechos ser atendido por la boca de su marido, jugaba con el pezón haciendo círculos con la lengua, lo mordía sin piedad y luego le daba cortos besos, para volver a morderlo, estirando de él. Temari sentía desfallecer; arqueó la espalda y dejó todo su busto a merced del castaño.

El Nara sentía volverse loco; su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar, siempre se excitaba con ella; _siempre_... Pero hoy había algo en ellos, algo que les estaba haciendo comportarse más excitados que de costumbre.

Su lengua saboreaba los pezones de ella, su boca succionaba todo su pecho, sus manos los agarraban con fuerza, frotando ambos pezones con sus pulgares. Temari creía que al final se correría con el simple echo de que estuviera devorándole de esa manera; añadiendo el roce sin piedad de sus intimidades.

—Shikamaru métela ya...— El nombrado gruñó ante el sonido de la voz de su mujer.

—Métetela tú.— Apartó su rostro de los pechos de ella y se recostó sobre la almohada, con un brazo detrás de su nuca y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Temari agarró el miembro de él y se lo introdujo sin cuidado, sentándose por completo encima. Shikamaru se mordió un labio y con la otra mano agarró la cadera de ella mientras se deleitaba de la vista.

La rubia se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás con lentitud, cerró los ojos y se relamió el labio superior. Miró al Nara que tenía los dientes apretados.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó con una voz aguda y sensual; Shikamaru asintió embobado por sus pechos. —¿Quieres más?— Sonó con la misma voz, Shikamaru volvió a asentir.

Temari gimió y comenzó a moverse más deprisa. El castaño agarró ahora ambas caderas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás; estaba que se derretía de placer. Notar como ella subía y bajaba por su erección le estaba volviendo loco; pero no sólo era eso, sino también lo mojada que estaba, tanto que notaba sus fluidos resbalar por sus testículos, seguramente estarían mojando las sábanas, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno.

Shikamaru delineó su cuerpo subiendo hasta sus pechos y masajeándolos en círculos, haciendo ímpetu en los pezones completamente erectos de ella. Pero no pudo aguantar más sin hacer nada y aunque su mujer parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien _montándole_ ; él también deseaba penetrarla y tomar las riendas. Así que sin tardar mucho, la tumbó en la cama sin salir de su interior. Temari no se negó.

Sin embargo salió de ella y agarró su miembro dando leves golpes en su clítoris. Ella gemía ahora más fuerte con cada golpecito que le daba ahí. Se agarró los pechos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, apretando sus pezones, mordiéndose los labios, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo al compás que él le daba con su erección en su zona más sensible.

—¿Te la meto?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, queriendo jugar.

Se posicionó en la entrada de la rubia haciendo el amago de entrar, pero saliendo en seguida. Él mismo se estaba torturando; pero ver las caras que Temari ponía merecía la pena.

—Sí...— Shikamaru volvió a golpear con su miembro el clítoris de ella.

—Pídemelo...— El Nara introdujo la punta y Temari rodó los ojos de placer.

—Joder Shikamaru... Fóllame de una v-¡oh!— No pudo acabar la frase, los gemidos volvieron a apoderarse de sus cuerdas vocales.

El castaño apoyó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, sus mechones le caían por los hombros y su frente estaba brillante de sudor, Temari miraba cómo se movía, como la penetraba con fiereza e intensidad; haciéndola llegar al cielo con cada embestida. Sus ojos rasgados; oscuros como la noche la miraban. Observaban su boca, sus pechos moverse al compás de las penetraciones, su cabello dorado esparcido por la cama; la observaba a toda ella, deleitándose con su cuerpo.

Temari agarró las nalgas de su marido y las apretó incitándole a que siguiera con más fuerza. Shikamaru se sentó sobre sus muslos y agarró su cintura, subiéndola un poco para seguir penetrándola con fuerza moviendo su caderas, haciendo que su miembro saliera y entrara en ella con más intensidad.

La rubia se incorporó y se sentó encima de él; a Shikamaru le molestaba estar en esa posición así que la agarró por las nalgas y se levantó con ella; quedando de pie encima del colchón. Poco le importaba, pues continuó penetrándola. Temari rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas; pecho contra pecho, piel contra piel.

Se besaron, entrelazaron sus lenguas; intercambiaron saliva. Los gemidos de ambos se perdían entre el sonido de las embestidas de Shikamaru, Temari notaba su pubis completamente empapado de lo mojada y excitada que estaba.

Shikamaru bajó de la cama con ella aún en brazos y se dirigió a la cómoda que había enfrente de la cama. La sentó ahí y ella se apoyó sobre sus codos. Ahora el Nara agarró sus caderas y la penetró con más facilidad. Se miraban excitados; la lujuria estaba en sus ojos, en cada poro de su piel. Shikamaru se acercó a ella y sacó la lengua, la rubia la lamió y succionó, entreteniéndose con ella mientras el Nara hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por aguantar.

—Shikamaru...— La rubia notaba una sensación de placer extremo atravesar su cuerpo. Sus piernas se tensaron y a su vez las paredes vaginales abrazaron con fuerza la erección que continuaba penetrándola sin piedad.

Arqueó la espalda dejando a su marido con la lengua fuera, el cual aprovechó y se relamió los labios mientras miraba cómo su mujer llegaba al orgasmo. Pasó una mano por su intimidad y comenzó a tocarla, frotando dos dedos contra su clítoris, empapándose de sus fluidos. No podía dejar de mirarla; su boca entreabierta, sus ojos ahora mirándole con excitación, pidiéndole más en leves jadeos, rogándole con la mirada que le hiciera acabar.

Y no aguantó más. La rubia comenzó a sentir espasmos en su cuerpo, su intimidad estaba al límite y su clítoris le dolía de lo mucho que deseaba correrse. Con gemidos rozando los gritos, abrió los ojos de par en par aún mirando a su marido y se dejó llevar por el exquisito placer del orgasmo.

Shikamaru llevó los dedos que habían sido cómplices de su placer y los metió de nuevo en su boca; deleitándose con cómo la rubia volvía a lamerlos con intensidad y lujuria, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del sabor de su propia intimidad.

Con un gruñido, el castaño salió de ella y con la mano libre masturbó su erección derramando todo el semen en su abdomen, salpicando por sus pechos. Notó su cuerpo liberarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, soltando un sonoro gruñido al acabar del todo.

Temari pasó un dedo por su pezón y lamió la esencia de él que se le había quedado pegada, Shikamaru se rió y la rubia se mordió el labio inferior sonriente.

—Tenemos un sabor raro.— Ambos rieron y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

La rubia bajó de la cómoda y los dos se dirigieron al baño entre risas y besos. Se asearon y salieron de nuevo desnudos, buscaron un pijama y ahora sí se metieron en la cama.

—Me voy a volver adicto a verte con lencería.— El Nara abrazó a Temari y ésta se acurrucó en su pecho.

—La próxima vez me compras tú un conjunto.— Rió la mujer dándole un suave beso en el torso de su castaño.

—Si yo te compro uno, diré que le borden el símbolo del Clan.— Comentó sonando serio en sus palabras.

La rubia sonrió con dulzura y acarició la perilla de él.

—¿Hasta mi ropa interior tiene que estar con el símbolo?— Preguntó intentando molestarle de broma. —Soy una mujer libre.— Hizo un pequeño golpe de cabeza y Shikamaru rió.

La abrazó más y le besó la frente.

—Eras libre... Cómo el viento.— Sonrió recordando el pasado. —Pero atrapé tu sombra.— La miró a los ojos.

—El viento no tiene sombra.— Susurró Temari, acariciando la mejilla de su marido y le miró de la misma forma.

—Entonces debo ser un tipo muy inteligente...— Chocó su frente con la de ella. —...para atrapar algo que no tiene sombra.— Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos en silencio. —Te amo.— Dijo en un susurro muy leve.

No importaba los años que llevaran juntos; sus corazones latirían igual de deprisa cuando se miraban de esa manera; no había lujuria... Pero la pasión seguía.

—Te amo.— Respondió ella, besándole con suavidad.

La luz de la Luna llena se colaba por la ventana dándole un toque de película a la escena.

Se acariciaron durante un par de minutos más, sin mediar ninguna palabra; y al rato se quedaron dormidos.

 **Residencia Hatake.**

Kakashi se había bebido dos vasos y medio que llevaba de whisky con hielo. A duras penas pudo apuntar todo lo que quería porque el sexo fue tan intenso que se quedó más rato mirando que anotando. Bufó maravillado por la cantidad de hojas que había escrito sin darse cuenta; se le había hecho corto. Quizás el alcohol ayudó.

Miró el vaso y lo tomó, dando el último sorbo, haciendo una mueca al tragar.

—Bien...— Revisó todas sus notas por encima y sonrió.

Como de costumbre, Kakashi recogió todo, apagó el ordenador, se cambió de ropa poniéndose el pijama y se fue a la cama con la libreta en la mano.

Pensó en lo bien que se lo había pasado en casa de todas las familias, pensó en los niños y el cariño que les había cogido... Y pensó en su libro. Seis familias, seis vidas conjuntas, seis experiencias diferentes. Estaba ansioso por comenzar a escribir.

Apagó la luz, dejó la libreta en su mesa de noche y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado; la Luna llena reinaba en lo alto del firmamento, majestuosa y brillante.

Se quedó mirándola durante un rato, hasta que el sueño le venció.

* * *

 _Madre del amor hermoso. Ésto se me ha ido de las manos ¿Verdad? Como he comentado, me he esforzado mucho en hacer que éste capítulo quedara a la altura de las expectativas que estaba creando... Sólo espero haber llegado a lo que estabais esperando y no haberos dejado con ganas de más o con mal sabor de boca. Me encantaría que me comentarais dejando vuestras opiniones; sensaciones; impresiones... ones, ones xDDD. ¡Todo! Veremos a ver qué tal. :D_

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _Me gustaría agradecer a todos a la vez debido a que estoy un poco cansada de estar frente al ordenador... Sin embargo como vosotros os habéis molestado en escribirme preciosos reviews; voy a hacer lo mismo. :3_

 _*_ **Anamicenas** : _YA ESTÁ, HECHO, NO HA VUELTA ATRÁS. Muchísimas gracias con la ayuda con el tema de la lencería, en realidad necesitaba opiniones porque no sabía si elegir el primero o el segundo jajaja. Dios mío, no puedes imaginar lo nerviosa que estoy... ¡Dime qué te pareceeee! xD_

* **TemariAckerman06** : _A ver, relaja la raja ¿Vale? ... BUENO NO, DIME QUÉ PIENSAS, CÓMO TE HAS SENTIDO, SI TE HAS MOJAO TOAH JASDHKAS. Bueno, eso último es opcional xDDDDDDDDD. Joder nena, me ha costado un cojón y parte del otro hacer el capítulo. No por falta de inspiración, sino porque tenía demasiada y no sabía cómo ordenarlo todo jajajajajaja. No puedo esperar a ver tu comentario... Espero estar a la altura de lo que prometí y no haberla cagado. ¡Estoy super nerviosa!_

* **Sadnezzz** : _Bueno, me ha costado todo el día hacer el capítulo... Y aquí sigo a las casi tres de la mañana, revisando y revisando cada palabra y cada momento para que todo quede perfecto. Espero estar a la altura y espero que te guste el capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

* **DarckClaw1997** : _Me alegra que te haya gustado el ChoKaru jeje. Espero que el ShikaTema haya sido más de lo mismo._ _¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

* **Ixrryfeelsho0d** : _¡Ya estáaaa! ShikaTema subido, y yo con los nervios a flor de piel jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado :D_ _¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

* **menma uzumak** i: _¡De gracias nada! Gracias a ti por leerla y tomarte la molesta de comentar jajaja :D_ _¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!_

* **Guezaa** : _¿Suficiente pervertido? Jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado y haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas :D_ _¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

* **Shoenstand** : _Si no pensaba pagar los hospitales con el ChoKaru... No pienso hacerlo con el ShikaTema jajajajaja. ¿Te asusta mi imaginación? No quiero imaginar lo que pienses de mí ahora querida xDDD, se te ve tan adorable, pero eres tú la que quiere leer mis historias pervertidillas :3 jajajaja._ _¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

* **yomii20** : _Menos mal que al final Shikamaru aunque notó algo raro, no pasó nada y Kakashi pudo dejar la cámara sin problemas ¿Verdad? :D Espero que te haya gustado._ _¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

* **Guest** : _Me encantan los comentarios de los guests jajajaja, al menos se molestan en dejar un review. Kakashi al parecer quedó satisfecho ¿Y tú? :3_

 _¡Bueno! Y con ésto termino los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior._

 _También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen aunque no dejen comentario (pero se agradecería jeje)._

 _\- Próximo capítulo: ¡FULL KAKASHI! Una pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada._

 _El protagonista tendrá un recuerdo de una furtiva noche de verano años atrás. ¿Podría ser el último capítulo de su Icha Icha? Un recuerdo de él mismo con una mujer._

 _(La chica será una OOC si no tenéis inconveniente; porque no quiero emparejarlo con nadie debido a que al parecer Kakashi sigue soltero. Así que a las mujeres que me leen y les gusta Kakashi... Pueden pensar que son ellas xD)_

 _La idea me la dio una seguidora, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo quien fue... Así que si lees ésto MUCHAS GRACIAS, la idea me fascinó y la voy a tener en cuenta. :D_

 _¡Besines de chocolate! Espero haber estado a la altura._


	8. Kakashi

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _PRIMERO QUE TODO PERDÓN. No sé si habréis notado que no suelo actualizar los fines de semana hasta el Domingo... Bueno; eso es porque no estoy en casa, así que no tengo el ordenador a mano. Sin embargo intento compensar actualizando durante tres días seguidos jejeje. En esos días que no estoy en casa, me los paso pensando en qué haré en el próximo capítulo... Y éste lo he estado pensando durante bastaaaantes días. Así que espero que haya quedado bien. xD_

 _Advierto que éste capítulo no va a ser tan alegre como los anteriores. Sin embargo espero que os guste, me quería adentrar en algo diferente para no hacer la historia tan aburrida..._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Kakashi.**

 **POV Kakashi.**

 _Por más que intentáramos ocultarlo, por más que intentáramos atrasarlo... Al final el mundo había estallado en guerra._

 _Perdí de vista a mi equipo y tuve que ocultarme hasta divisar a alguien conocido._

 _Estaba en ésta cueva húmeda y fría hacía más de dos horas y esa misma humedad no ayudaba a que mis heridas de guerra se apaciguasen. La suciedad de la tierra mezclada con el agua; haciendo un espeso barro, quizás podría ayudarme a calmar el dolor, así que me embadurné el corte de mi pierna, de mi brazo y algunas heridas que tenía en las costillas._

 _Me costaba respirar; me quité la máscara sabiendo que no había nadie cercano que pudiera verme. El aire me faltaba y me dolía el pecho, pero no podía perder el tiempo._

 _Con cierto esfuerzo me levanté y me acerqué a la entrada de la cueva que estaba oculta tras unos matorrales. Escuchaba explosiones, gritos y jadeos agonizantes de gente que estaba luchando cerca de mí, pero no podía arriesgarme. Otro pinchazo me dio en las costillas, señal de que si no recibía cura pronto es posible que se infectara._

 _—Sakura...— Ni si quiera llegó a susurro. Mi alumna estaría lejos de aquí luchando, peleando. Apreté los puños con fuerza; pero antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más un sonoro golpe enfrente de mi escondite se escuchó._

 _Me sobresalté. Puse una de mis manos apretando el lugar que me dolía, aparté los matojos para poder observar y la vi._

 _Era una pobre muchacha que posiblemente había caído de unos cuantos metros de altura, su cabeza sangraba y su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños, arañazos y severos cortes. Me quedé paralizado ¿Qué debía hacer? Miré a mi alrededor en busca de su agresor, pero no divisé a nadie. Chasqueé la lengua, no podía dejarla morir._

 _De un salto me posicioné a su lado, notaba que ella aún respiraba por lo que con dificultad le pasé una mano por debajo de las piernas, otra por debajo del cuello y la llevé a mi escondite._

 _La dejé en el suelo y sin tiempo que perder rompí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba una manga de mi camiseta para hacer un vendaje en su cabeza e intentar aliviar el sangrado. Impregné de barro sus heridas al igual que hice con las mías y me quedé mirándola. Hacía un frío horrible, la lluvia que había caído con anterioridad había dejado paso a una humedad que se te metía en los huesos._

 _Pasaron más de treinta minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Todo ese rato me quedé mirándola. Su cabello era oscuro como la noche, llevaba en el cuello la cinta con el símbolo shinobi. El azul de su ropaje se distinguía entre todo el barro y la sangre que lo había manchado y a pesar de la suciedad, se podía notar que su tez era blanca... Como si fuera nieve._

 _Al abrir los ojos, me topé con dos círculos negros en los que apenas se lograba distinguir la pupila._

 _—Qué...— Su voz era débil, como el susurro del viento. Alzó una mano y agarró el borde de mi camiseta; me acerqué a ella para poder escucharla mejor. —Agua...— Con lentitud, su mano bajó hacia su cintura donde llevaba atada una cantimplora._

 _Tomé su espalda y la acomodé para que pudiera beber; pero la mayor parte del líquido resbaló por sus comisuras, a penas podía respirar._

 _Salí en busca de algunas plantas medicinales que Shizune me comentó que eran buenas para cuando tuvieras rasguños; y aunque no eran rasguños los que esa mujer tenía, al menos le aliviarían el dolor... Y de paso a mí también._

 _Volví a la cueva y ahora ella estaba despierta apoyada en una pared; esperándome. Había logrado levantarse por sí misma, me sorprendí._

 _—He traído ésto... Sé que son medicinales.— Ella hizo un gemido de dolor al moverse para intentar levantarse; pero en seguida me acerqué y la tomé de los hombros para que se estuviera quieta. —No te muevas, lo haré yo.— Ella cerró los ojos y asintió._

 _Le puse el líquido de las hojas en sus heridas, y el sobrante me lo apliqué a mí._ _Me senté a su lado; ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y al final creo que ambos nos dormimos._

 _No podía sabre cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero me hallaba despierto y ella aún seguía durmiendo. Su respiración era más acompasada y su cabeza ya no sangraba debido a las hierbas y al vendaje que hizo sacrificar una parte de mi camiseta. Me moví un poco para coger la cantimplora pero ella despertó y la agarró con fuerza._

 _—Sólo quería un poco de agua.— Me molesté. La había salvado y ni si quiera me había ofrecido._

 _—Perdona...— Ella se avergonzó de sus actos, cerró los ojos y me ofreció la cantimplora abierta. —Es la costumbre supongo... Estar en alerta.— Rió por lo bajo y miró al suelo._

 _Bebí sin decir nada más._

 _La noche había caído y en la cueva a duras penas podía verse algo y al ver que nos e_ _ncontrábamos bastante mejor salimos de nuestro escondite con cautela y corrimos por el bosque hasta que encontramos un campamento._

 _Todos portaban la cinta de shinobi, así que nos acercamos a ellos con la intención de pedir alojo y quizás algo de comida._

 _—Alto.— Un hombre corpulento que hacía guardia se levantó del tronco donde yacía sentado y se acercó hasta nosotros._

 _—Hemos perdido nuestro escuadrón.— Intenté mantener la calma._

 _El hombre nos miró con cara de pocos amigos._

 _—¿Cómo sé que no sois farsantes?— Entrecerró los ojos._

 _—Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, de Konohagakure.— Me presenté señalando la cinta de mi cabeza. El hombre asintió y miró a la muchacha de mi izquierda._

 _—Me llamo Oyuki Shiraoka, de Kirigakure.— La miré, por fin sabía su nombre y de dónde provenía._

 _El shinobi nos dio paso al campamento y nos ofreció comida, bebida y unos sacos de dormir._

 _—Mañana al amanecer debéis marcharos.— Nos comentó secamente, pero nosotros asentimos con agradecimiento._

 _La noche pasó sin muchos altibajos, algunos ruidos se escucharon lejos de nuestro campamento, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para alarmarnos._

 _Apenas pude dormir en toda la noche, mi cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora intentando saber dónde podrían encontrarse mis compañeros. Cómo estaría Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru... Todos y cada uno de ellos me preocupaba. Pero al final Morfeo me acunó en sus brazos y entré en esa fase REM donde pocas cosas pueden despertarte._

 _Al amanecer los propietarios del campamento nos dieron con amabilidad los sacos de dormir que usamos la noche anterior por si teníamos que acampar en algún otro lugar._

 _Y así fue._

 _Pues pasaron dos días y ésta era la tercera noche que debíamos acampar en algún lugar del bosque. Libramos algunas batallas de poca monta, no saliendo heridos la mitad de ellas. Oyuki utilizaba técnicas de agua como era normal en su aldea, solía rematar yo por la espalda y al final lográbamos escapar sin atraer a más enemigos._

 _—Gracias Hatake.— Ella habló aún sin apartar la mirada de las llamas._

 _Mirábamos el fuego en silencio. Habíamos cazado un par de aves y esa fue nuestra cena de hoy._

 _—¿Por qué?— Pregunté mirándola._

 _—Por salvarme hace tres días, por llevarme contigo ¿No es suficiente?— Parecía ofendida, pero luego sonrió. —En un mundo de guerra, no hay lugar para que te comportes así con una desconocida.— Frunció el ceño y ahora encaró mi mirada. —Podría haber sido una trampa.— Apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza._

 _—Pero no lo fuiste ¿No?— Sonreí de medio lado, aunque a veces se me olvida que llevo la máscara._

 _Ella rió por lo bajo y se tumbó encima de su saco de dormir. Yo, que estaba enfrente de ella, agarré el mío que reposaba doblado encima de un tronco y fui hacia su lado._

 _—¿Te importa?— Oyuki me miró con un ojo abierto y me hizo un gesto para que me tumbara ahí también, junto a ella._

 _—No quiero sentirme sola.— Parecía que me había leído la mente._

 _Juntamos nuestros sacos y ambos nos tumbamos mirando el poco cielo que se divisaba a través de los árboles; sin embargo estaba despejado y hermoso. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y media Luna coronaba el firmamento._

 _Aunque el mundo estuviera en guerra, era la primera vez que podía escuchar el silencio._

 _—¿En qué piensas?— De pronto me preguntó. Noté su mirada pero yo continué mirando el cielo._

 _—En lo que haré después de la guerra.— Oyuki rió._

 _—¿Tienes planes después de ésto?— Parecía sorprendida._

 _La miré y me reí._

 _—¡Claro que sí!— Ella volvió a reír. —¿Piensas que moriré?— Negó con la cabeza sonriéndome._

 _Sin saber porqué me paralicé. Era la primera vez que me fijaba en su risa; la sonoridad de su voz penetraba mis tímpanos como una melodía hermosa, acallando todos los gritos desgarradores de la gente agonizando._

 _—¿Qué planes tienes?— Me sacó de mi mundo, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces para volver en mí._

 _—Eh...— Dudé unos segundos. —Pues supongo que me gustaría hacer el nuevo Icha Icha.— Miré al cielo, buscando a Jiraya._

 _—¿Qué es eso?— La miré de nuevo y debido a su rostro confuso, no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. —¿¡Eh!? ¿De qué te ríes?— Frunció el ceño, se giró hacia mí apoyando su peso en uno de sus codos._

 _Le expliqué toda la historia de ese libro erótico; ella no sabía si reírse o sorprenderse, pero todas y cada una de sus expresiones me fascinaban. Era tan natural..._

 _—¿Y tú?— Pregunté. —¿Qué planes tienes?— Ahora me giré hacia su lado, apoyándome sobre mi codo; en la misma posición que estaba ella._

 _—Pues sin nos ponemos a soñar...— Dejó caer su brazo y se apoyó sobre el saco de dormir. —Quiero ser madre.— Su sonrisa no era parecida a ninguna de las que había puesto hasta ahora; ésta era sincera, repleta de cariño y añoranza. —Perdí a la mía de joven y quiero ser capaz de transmitir todo el amor que no me pudieron dar.— Se sonrojó al notar que la miraba fijamente. —Es una tontería.— Giró sobre su cuerpo quedando boca-arriba._

 _El leve rubor permanecía en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa tímida y sincera aún adornaba sus labios. No dejaba de mirarla; no podía. Notaba como mi corazón latía deprisa a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ella._

 _Oyuki me miró, pero ahora estaba seria. Sus ojos parecían penetrarme el alma; eran tan negros que asustaban pero a la vez te atrapaban._

 _Tragué saliva; el contacto visual ya empezaba a ser demasiado. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sin darnos cuenta acercamos nuestros rostros lo suficiente para que nuestras respiraciones se juntaran, el aire que salía de nuestros labios se entrelazara y se perdiera entre la brisa._

 _—Hatake...— Habló, haciendo que mis ojos volvieran a conectar con los suyos. —¿Sería una locura?— La pregunta no llegó a susurro._

 _Se me paró el corazón. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero traté de mantenerme sereno._

 _—Todo esto es una locura.— Me refería a la guerra._

 _—Ni si quiera me conoces.— Los susurros de su voz se los llevaba el viento._

 _—Pues déjame conocerte...— Ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire con suavidad mientras me aproximaba._

 _Hasta que al final lo que ambos pedíamos a gritos sucedió._

 _Sus labios rozaron los míos por encima de la máscara, pero aún así ambos cerramos los ojos. Ella dirigió una de sus manos hasta el borde de la tela que tapaba mi rostro y no la detuve ¿Qué importaba? Estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con una desconocida._

 _Bajó la máscara con lentitud y se separó para observarme. Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos con suavidad, notando cada roce._

 _El sonido de los besos hacía eco en el bosque; ya no se podía escuchar el silencio._

 _Sin dejar que el beso se rompiera, me acomodé entre sus piernas aún encima de aquellos sacos de dormir que servirían esa noche para mucho más que descansar. Mis manos recorrían sus ropajes sucios y rasgados por las batallas; levantando la camiseta para rozar la suavidad de su piel blanca, como la nieve. Ella agarró mis cabellos por detrás de la nuca y me apegó más a ella. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso y sin dudar ni un segundo entreabrí mi boca para que ambas lenguas pudieran encontrarse; entrelazarse._

 _Mi erección empezaba a notarse con el mero echo de besarla. Oyuki deshizo el lazo de la cinta de mi cabeza y me separé de ella confundido. Llevó las manos a su cuello y deshizo el nudo de la suya también; cogió ambas y las dejó a un lado._

 _—No seremos ninjas esta noche...— Sonreí y me quedé mirándola por unos segundos antes de pasar de nuevo a devorar sus labios con mucha más intensidad._

 _Ahora sólo éramos un par de amantes que querían demostrar la química y lujuria que había entre ellos; sólo un par de amantes que querían hacer el amor en mitad del bosque._

 _Mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello, notando las vibraciones de su voz al jadear cuando mi lengua recorría cada rincón de éste, erizando toda su piel. Sus manos ahora reposaban en mis hombros, apretándolos con fuerza. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran por encima de la ropa. Mi pantalón comenzaba molestar demasiado, apretaba y aprisionaba mi erección._

 _Las manos de Oyuki bajaron por mis hombros hasta llegar a la parte de mi chaleco donde se desabrochaba y sin perder el tiempo me lo quité, tirándolo por ahí, en algún lugar del pequeño campamento. Hizo lo mismo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo; me la despojó antes de que pudiera darme cuenta._

 _Yacía con el torso desnudo frente a ella, pero no me parecía justo. Así que dirigí mis manos hacia su camiseta azulada para quitársela con el mismo ansia que ella tuvo. No llevaba sujetador, sino unas vendas sujetaban sus pechos. Mordí mi labio inferior y del pantalón que aún llevaba puesto, saqué un kunai. Ella se sorprendió. Pasé el filo del arma por la venda y la rasgué desde arriba hacia abajo. Ella soltó un leve jadeo al notar su torso desnudo._

 _Tiré el kunai también por ahí y al girar la vista noté cómo mi erección empezaba a palpitar. Sus pechos níveos coronados con dos pezones rosados tentaban mi sentido del gusto, queriendo saborearlos. Ella sonrió con picardía y para mi sorpresa comenzó a acariciar con descaro mi intimidad. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero no quería perder el tiempo con cosas de adolescentes; así que dejé que me tocara donde ella más deseara, mientras yo devoraba sus labios de nuevo, intercambiando saliva; intercambiado aliento._

 _Agarré ambos pechos con mis dos manos, primero con delicadeza pero sus jadeos me hicieron incrementar el movimiento. Jugué con sus pezones, los estiraba y los soltaba mientras seguía besándola. Sus gemidos ahora más audibles se perdían en mi boca. Ella dejó de masajear mi intimidad, lo cual en cierta manera agradecí, porque si seguía era probable que al final me acusara de violación. Pero su cuerpo; incluso semi-desnudo, era más que una tentación para todos mis sentidos._

 _Ahora sus dos manos trataban de bajarme el pantalón, así que me separé de ella y la ayudé desabrochando el botón y bajándolo lo suficiente como para que se pudiera apreciar lo excitado que estaba._

 _Se levantó con lentitud y me empujón con una mano apoyada en mi pecho hacia abajo, quedando ella encima. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Su mano seguía en mi pecho, la otra levantaba la falda que llevaba puesta para que pudiera apreciar cómo rozaba su intimidad con mi erección. Aún por encima de sus braguitas azules podía apreciar cómo sus labios se abrían paso cada vez que mi pene pasaba entre ellos. Estaba empezando a rozar la locura._

 _Ayudándome con las piernas me deshice del pantalón, dando una patada para tirarlo por ahí. Ella desabrochó su falda y ahora ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones._

 _Volvió a mover sus caderas encima de mí. Recorría mi torso rozando sus uñas por él, era una sensación agradable; hacía que todo el vello de mi piel se erizara. Me fijé sin poder evitarlo en sus pechos, balanceándose conforme ella se movía; pasé mis manos desde sus caderas hasta sus costados, rodeando su espalda para empujarla hacia abajo y atraerla de nuevo hacia mí, necesitaba volver a besarla._

 _Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo en un apasionado beso. Mi calzoncillo comenzaba a mojarse por los fluidos de ella; notaba la humedad y me encendía más. Mordí su labio inferior y apreté sus caderas contra mi erección; arrancándole un gemido de placer._

 _—Hatake..._ _— Jadeó entre mis labios mientras se deshacía de sus braguitas, quedando su intimidad expuesta._

 _Miré de reojo mientras continuaba besándola. Ella deshizo el beso separándose de mí, sentándose sobre mis rodillas; pasó sus manos de nuevo por mi torso, haciendo que se me erizara la piel con sus uñas; era excitante. Sus manos se pararon en el borde de mi bóxer y se deshicieron de él en menos de un segundo; todas las prendas estaban desperdigadas por ahí, en algún lugar del campamento; pero qué importaba._

 _Los jadeos de su voz sumado con el roce de nuestras intimidades sin prendas que molestaran, hacían que mi erección palpitara de placer; notando su humedad, su calidez en mi miembro. Volvió a pegarse a mí, pero ésta vez me incorporé quedando apoyado en el tronco del árbol que teníamos detrás; me senté y ella se acomodó mejor, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de mi cadera. Agarré sus pechos de nuevo y los apreté con fuerza, deslizando mi boca desde su mejilla, pasando por su cuello y clavícula hasta acabar en ellos. Lamí los pezones para después comenzar a devorarlos con ansia, ella gemía a cada lamía, mordida y succión que le proporcionaba a la nívea piel de su busto. Agarró mi cabello con fuerza, arqueando la espalda dejando todo su cuerpo a mi merced._

 _Sus caderas pararon de moverse, ella estaba centrada en el placer proveniente de sus pechos, pero yo necesitaba que mi erección fuera atendida, por lo que ahora empecé a moverme debajo de ella, buscando su calidez de nuevo. Oyuki se percató y apartándome de los hombros, levantó un poco su trasero para poder introducir mi miembro dentro de ella._

 _Primero jugó con una risita travisa, excitándome más. No llegaba a meterse la mitad de la punta cuando volvía a sacarlo; me hacía sufrir. Pero no podía evitar reírme, parecía pasárselo bien._

 _Agarré sus nalgas y rozando la locura por culpa de aquel juego, de una embestida la penetré. Ambos soltamos un sonoro gemido cerrando los ojos. Ella arqueó la espalda arañando mi pecho, dejando marcas que se perdían entre todas las heridas de la batalla. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás; hacía mucho que no sentía esta sensación y lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo._

 _Notaba lo mojadas que estaban sus paredes, cómo se ensanchaban conforme mi miembro iba pasando, penetrándola. Ella comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo; sin dejar de hundir sus uñas en mi pecho. Nuestras miradas se encontraron; en sus ojos oscuros se apreciaba la lujuria, aunque yo podría decir más de lo mismo._

 _Sus gemidos mezclados con mis gruñidos de placer se perdían entre la noche, entre el silencio de los árboles; del bosque. Sus caderas continuaban moviéndose con frenesí, mis manos delineaban su cuerpo, rozándolo con delicadeza. Parecía tan pura por su tez nívea, aunque la forma en la que se movía le hacía quitarse toda esa pureza._

 _Rodeé su cuerpo llegando a sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza de nuevo. Podía notar como todo mi pubis estaba mojado por lo húmeda que ella estaba. El sonido de las penetraciones era sonoro, nuestros cuerpos chocar era una melodía para nuestros oídos mezclada con los jadeos y los gemidos que ella emitía; tan sensuales, tan adictivos._

 _Notaba como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, una electricidad pasaba desde mi cerebro llegando a cada punto de mi ser. No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo; así que sin pensármelo mucho la abracé y dándome un impulso la dejé debajo de mí sin salir de ella. Oyuki abrió las piernas para que pudiera acomodarme entre ellas y luego las cerró, rodeando mi cadera; aprisionándome. Aunque era una prisión en la que no me importaría pasar mucho tiempo._

 _Metía y sacaba mi miembro de su intimidad, sus uñas ahora se clavaban en mi espalda; yo me acerqué a su hombro y comencé a darle leves mordiscos, hasta que sin querer evitarlo acabé dándole mordiscos más fuertes; sus gemidos de placer no me pedían que parara, me incitaban a que siguiera. Las penetraciones cada vez se me iban más de las manos, no podía contenerme por mucho tiempo más; y más ahora notando cómo sus paredes se estrechaban en señal de que ella también estaba cerca._

 _Arqueó su espalda y se tapó la boca con una mano; pero instintivamente la destapé agarrando ambas manos de ella con una de las mías por encima de su cabeza, mientras la otra apretaba con fuerza su cadera._

 _—Quiero que gimas..._ _— Mi voz sonaba grave, casi como una orden._

 _Ella asintió embobada, y ahora gemía más fuerte._

 _En el momento preciso, cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en puños. Sus piernas se aferraban más a mí y la estrechez de su vagina aumentó, abrazando mi erección de tal manera que no pude contenerme; quise salir pero no me dejó. Quizás estaría demasiado ocupada teniendo el orgasmo._ _Así que sin poder evitarlo derramé todo mi semen dentro de ella. Ambos soltamos el gemido más intenso de toda aquella noche; nos miramos mutuamente hasta que el orgasmo pasó, dando paso a respiraciones increíblemente agitadas y corazones latiendo a mil por hora debido a la gran excitación._

 _El amarre de mi mano aún seguí, así que la solté y ella se sobó las muñecas. Se incorporó sentándose en el saco de dormir sentada sobre sus muslos y yo la imité._

 _—Ha estado bien._ _— Habló después de un rato mientras estábamos vistiéndonos. Yo me limité a reír._ _—¿Me ayudas?_ _— Se apartó el pelo de la espalda con una mano, y con la otra me dio unas vendas; supuse que era para su pecho._

 _Hice lo que me pidió con sumo cuidado. Su tez nívea estaba ahora con marcas rojas; y no del campo de batalla. Esas marcas tenían forma de mordiscos y olían a pasión._

 _Sin hablar mucho más, nos metimos en los sacos de dormir, aunque ella en mitad del sueño se desveló y decidió venirse a dormir conmigo. Por lo que abrí un poco más el saco de dormir para que pudiéramos meternos los dos, la abracé por la cintura y me quedé mirándola hasta que se durmió._

 _El contraste de su cabello negro como la noche y su piel blanca como la nieve era exquisito, y estaba enormemente feliz de haber hecho lo que esa noche habíamos hecho._

 _Después de tanta guerra, no viene mal un poco de amor._

 _—¡Oyuki! ¡Oyuki!_ _— No la encontraba._

 _Habían pasado más de dos semanas en las que por fin había encontrado a mi escuadrón. Oyuki formó parte de él debido a que días atrás nos enteramos de que todos sus compañeros habían sido asesinados. Desgarrada por el dolor, no podía dejarla sola._

 _Sin embargo, ahora era yo el que estaba solo._

 _Corría por el campo de batalla, no me importaba el enemigo; habían muchos shinobis luchando. Ahora mi prioridad era encontrarla y que ella estuviera bien._

 _—¿¡Oyuki!?_ _— Me desgarraba la voz llamándola._

 _Y la encontré._

* * *

 **POV General.**

 **K** akashi se despertó sudado, gritando y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza.

 _—_ Oyuki _..._ _—_ Se quedó mirando la nada, con la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, donde tenía un pequeño reloj en la parte superior. _—_ Las doce y media de la tarde... _—_ Era Lunes y había dormido como si fuera un Sábado o un Domingo.

Se levantó perezoso y con mal cuerpo; el sueño que tuvo le dejó tocado aquella mañana.

Desayunó sin ganas, mirando los minutos pasar en el reloj digital de la nevera. Suspiraba y suspiraba, el café no le afectaba casi; no hacía que se despejara, no le hacía absolutamente nada.

Ordenó la cocina aún con semblante triste y se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo para vestirse y lavarse los dientes en el aseo que tenía allí. Bajó hasta el salón y se desplomó en el sofá mirando el techo.

—Quizás...— Pensó levantándose sin gana. —Podría visitarla...— Sonrió de medio lado y dispuesto a hacerle una visita se dirigió a la puerta.

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, no tenía prisa; sabía que ella no iría a ninguna parte. Por el camino se encontró con varias personas a las que les dio una corta conversación; no le apetecía hablar... Necesitaba ir con ella.

Pasó por delante de la floristería Yamanaka, y se paró enfrente. Miró el escaparate con rosas, lirios, margaritas y preciosas flores. Ino se esforzaba porque la presentación de los jarrones fuera hermosa, y vaya si lo conseguía.

Con algo más de ánimo se adentró en la tienda.

—¡Bienvenido Kakashi-sensei!— La rubia sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Kakashi le devolvió al sonrisa.

 _—_ Vengo a por unas flores, Ino. _—_ Se paró delante del mostrador y dejó que ella le eligiera un bonito ramo.

—¿Buscas algo en concreto?— Preguntó saliendo del mostrador para acercarse al peli-blanco.

—La verdad es que no... Pon varias flores en un ramo, las más bonitas.— Comentó mirando el escaparate.

Ino asintió sonriente, le encantaba escuchar esa frase, daba vía libre a su imaginación.

Después de un largo rato charlando, Kakashi se despidió de la Yamanaka. A esa chica no había quién le cortara la conversación; pero eso era lo que la hacía especial.

Kakashi continuaba su paseo viendo a los niños correr, que sin querer le recordaron a ella y a su sueño de ser madre algún día.

Y al fin llegó a su destino.

Pasó la puerta; esas puertas siempre estaban abiertas. El olor a pino le vio con el viento. La brisa era cálida, pero no agobiaba; hacía un clima excelente, como siempre en Konoha. A ella le gustaba Konoha.

Se arrodilló y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la piedra de mármol. Apretó los dientes.

—Te he traído unas flores.— Dejó el ramo en el suelo. —No me dio tiempo a saber qué tipo de flores te gustaban... Así que he traído un poco de todo.— Se quedó mirando la inscripción de su nombre. —¿Sabes? Al final haré el Icha Icha...— Rió para sí, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ella le estuviera escuchando. —Al menos uno de nosotros cumplirá su sueño.— Se forzó a que las lágrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas. _—_ Hubieras sido una madre increíble, Oyuki. _—_ Cambió el semblante a uno más alegre y se levantó.

Una ráfaga de aire algo frío pasó por su cuerpo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Sonrió.

—Serás el último capítulo de mi libro.— Volvió a mirar la tumba, sonrió y se marchó.

* * *

 _¿Abucheos? Bueno xD, quería hacer algo diferente ésta vez. No sé cómo ha quedado pero espero que os haya gustado porque a mí la idea me ha gustado bastante. No quería que Kakashi tuviera una mujer; así que... Bueno, era mi deber escribir lo que he escrito. ¡Me ha costado mucho! Conforme iba escribiendo le iba cogiendo cariño a mi primero OOC... ¡Qué malvada soy! Arg._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas: **_Tus revieeeeews me alegran la vidaaaaa jajajaja. ¡Oh My Clau! Estoy tan súper-hiper-mega contenta con el lemmon ShikaTema. Hasta yo sentí la curiosidad de leerlo en plan "lectora" y no escritora. Me siento muy a gusto con mi historia en general, pero creo que con el ShikaTema me superé. Y no es por tirarme flores, sabes que no soy así... Pero ADJEHRÑLDKSHFKL. Jajajajaja. De verdad muchísimas gracias por comentarme también las partes del capítulo que NO eran lemmon, porque me esforcé muchísimo para que quedara todo bien y con concordancia n_n. Y ahora, pasemos a hablar de Kakashi ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Crees que mi OOC está bien? ¿Piensas que Kakakshi está bien representado? ¿El lemmon se ha hecho espeso? Todito quiero saberlo de ti, amorsh. :3_

 *** WhiteTigerKiara: **_¿Facilidad escribir 7000 palabras? xDDD, me acuerdo que me recorrí la habitación como mil millones de veces pensando qué poner, qué hacer para que quedara bien... Puf, no sabes lo que me hizo sufrir ése capítulo... Pero bueno, me alegro de que los frutos que ha dado hayan sido positivos y me quedo con la experiencia de hacer un lemmon un poco más explícito que los que suelo hacer -aunque sin corrida en las tetas xD-. ¡Ah! Y puedes agenciarte lo que quieras del capítulo como yo me he agenciado el detalle de las fotos jajaja. Es que me pareció super tierno cuando lo leí en la anterior edición y bueno... Lo tenía que añadir :3 Sé que tú no eres mucho de dejar review y menos taaan larga, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS NENI ¡En seriooo! Te loveooo._

 *** TemariAckerman06: **_"TÍA ABUELA DE RAJOY" ¿¡KHÉEEEEEEE!? JAJAJAJAJAJ dios mío nena, casi me da un ataque de risa con tu ida de olla del principio xDDD; estaba deseando leer qué opinabas del capítulo pero en serio, eso de Rajoy fue sublime xD, te has superado. Y hablando del capítulo ShikaTema ¡ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE! Así de simple jajajaja. Me gustó muchísimo leer que te parecía perfecto, pero también quiero agradecerte de todo corasón, que te percataras de las escenas NO lemmon de la historia, ya que me esforcé bastante en que quedara bonito, sobre todo lo de los niños y los pasteles xD; no sé... Yo los imagino así de adorables la verdad :3. Y ahora... ¿Qué tal Kakashi? Es la primera vez que escribo algo de él, espero no haberla cagado. ¡No puedo esperar a leerte! Gracias de verdad por tomarte la molestia de comentar, eres un amorrrrrr. ¡Ah! Y adoro cuando me haces spam de reblog en Tumblr. xD_

 *** Francys Duran: **_¡Ow! No sabes cuánto siento no haberme acordado de tu nombre... Encima fuiste tú, con lo monina que eres. ¡Perdón! Recuerdo que estaba muy cansada porque eran las cinco de la mañana cuando acabé el capítulo ShikaTema y sólo quería irme a dormir, así que me dio pereza buscar quién era xDDDD. En serio, perdóname, soy una vaga jajajaja. ¡Bueno! Ésto es lo que me ha salido de tu idea, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que te haya provocado alguna emoción; porque_ eso _era lo que buscaba con éste capítulo jajaja. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre, eres una dulzura! Un besoteeee._

 *** Shoenstand: **_¿Me querías hacer llorar? Valeeee, lo admito solté alguna laguimilla con tu comentario ¡Hala, dicho está! No puedo creerme que alguien me haya dicho algo TAN HERMOSO. Recibo comentarios muy alentadores de gente genial que decide pasar por mis fics y encima dejar un review; pero el que alguien me diga algo como lo que tú me has dicho... Es que no tengo palabras para expresar toda la gratitud que siento en éste momento. Vosotros, los lectores, sois los que nos dais la vida a los escritores. ¡Sobretodo gente como tú! Que se anima sin miedo a expresar sus sentimientos; de verdad eres impresionante. Prometo que no voy a dejar que éste fic caiga, me has dado unas ganas INCREÍBLES de continuarlo, y gracias a ti se me han ocurrido mogollón de ideas para más capítulos ¡GRACIAS! Espero que te haya gustado éste también y que te haya hecho sentir algo jajaja, porque ese era el propósito. ¡Gracias de nuevo querida, gracias por comentar! :D_

 *** Sadnezzz: **_¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Wow, leerte es un placer para mí porque dices una serie de cosas que me suben tanto la moral... (Y el ego, pero solo un poquito jajajaja) ¡Gracias de verdad! Y me alegra mucho que te interesen los fics de WitheTigerKiaga, ella es genial escribiendo. :D. Bueno, justo que me comentas el pasarme por tus fics, estaba deseando leer algunas historias debido a que el fic ShikaTema que hice anterior a éste me dio muchas ganas de leer, así que no dudes que me pasaré. ;) ¿Qué te ha parecido Kakashi? Espero que te haya gustado jeje. ¡Gracias por pasarte y comentaaaar!_

 *** Guezza: **_¡Hey! ¿Te volví ShikaTema? Jajajaja ¡Eso es genial! Yo personalmente adoro todas las parejas que Kishimoto creó, pero el ShikaTema es tan... Tan ShikaTema ¿Verdad? :3 ¡Y no te preocupes! Para pervertida quien escribe... Aunque parece que tú andabas buscando leerlo jajajaja. Todos aquí tenemos nuestro lado oscuro... Nadie de mi familia sabe lo que soy capaz de escribir ¡Y no lo sabrá nunca! xDDDD Gracias de verdad, por pasarte y por comentar :D espero que el capítulo de Kakahi te haya gustado. :)_

 *** yomii20:** _¡Sí! Shikamaru logró atrapar a una mujer como Temari... Qué suerte tienen ambos de tenerse el uno al otro. :3_ _Gracias de verdad, por pasarte y por comentar :D espero que el capítulo de Kakahi te haya gustado. :)_

 *** DarkClaw1997: **_No te equivoques ¡Este no es el final! Es el final del IchaIcha, ahora vendrá la historia de cuando Kakashi lo crea... Y bueno, veremos a ver qué pasa. :3 ¡Gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

 *** azukideinuzuka: **_¿De verdad llegaste a mí por una recomendación? Me siento realizada, alguien recomienda mis fics jajaja. ¡Hey! Gracias por el alago a esa parte tan romántica del final... Como super-mega fan ShikaTema que soy, quería darles un final digno :D. Y bueno, a mi Tamaki me gusta mucho para Kiba... Como perro y gato, ya sabes xDDD._ _Gracias de verdad, por pasarte y por comentar :D espero que el capítulo de Kakahi te haya gustado. :)_

 *** Gaby hyuga: **_Hola. Quería aclararte -como ya he hecho por privado- que a veces es mejor no adelantarse a los autores. He visto que tú también escribes, por lo que me parece un poco feo que digas algo como eso. Me escribes un final que tú crees que será así, cuando estamos hablando de una historia que estoy creando yo. No quiero parecer estúpida ni que me odies, pero pienso que deberías mediar tus palabras y no intentar meterte en la mente del autor. Sin más, gracias por pasarte y comentar._

 _¡Y FIN! Los agradecimientos para mí es la parte más divertida de todo, porque leo y releo vuestros comentarios para poder interactuar con todos, hablar y comentar cosas divertidas ¡Ya sabéis! Espero que leáis todo lo que os pongo aunque a veces resulte pesada jajajaja._

 _Bien, pues como comento, ÉSTE NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, SÓLO ES EL FINAL DEL ICHA - ICHA. A partir de ahora Kakashi comenzará a escribir el libro y... ¡Veremos a ver qué pasa! ;)_

 _Quiero comentar que quizás tardo en actualizar porque las ideas no me vienen o porque me siento poco inspirada, o porque hago una cosa, no me gusta y la borro... En fin, es un asco jajajajaja. El verano aquí en España me está matando ¡Qué ganas de inviernoooo!_

 _Sin más;_

 _Besines de chocolate a todos. :3_


	9. Vamos a escribir

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola caracolas! Es Domingo, así que por supuesto no iba a dejar el fic sin actualizar._

 _Quiero comentaros que a partir de ahora actualizaré todos los Domingos porque mis clases empiezan y bueno... Ya sabéis todo el rollo que conlleva eso ¿No? De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias a esas personas que se toman su tiempo para comentar mi historia._

 _Y con ello no quiero menospreciar a la gente que me lee sin dejar review, también adoro recibir notificaciones de favoritos y follows, es genial que éste proyecto que empezó siendo una idea en mi mente, esté siendo tan increíble... ¡Me siento muy orgullosa!_

 _Por último, me gustaría aclarar que a partir de ahora será cuando Kakashi publica el Icha-Icha... Así que no creo que haya más escenas de porni hasta... No sé xD._

 _Sin más que decir, gracias de nuevo._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 ** _Icha Icha Canon._**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Vamos a escribir.**

 **POV General.**

 **S** u mente tenía miles de ideas, tantas que sus dedos no podían escribirlas todas a la vez y debía borrar más de dos veces cada frase para escribirla bien. Los tres cafés que se había tomado no ayudaban a que su corazón fuera más despacio. Giraba la cabeza mirando las anotaciones y volviendo a mirar la pantalla del ordenador; quien lo viera podría decir que estaba loco... Y quizás estaban en lo cierto. Tenía tantas escenas en su cabeza que estaba llegando a la locura; o quizás a la perfección.

El libro trataría de la vida de diversas parejas; no de una sola. Cada capítulo albergaba una experiencia de vida con la que sus lectores se sentirían identificados. Haría que amaran a los personajes, que pensaran que eran ellos mismos los de las historias. El haber espiado a sus pupilos le había hecho conocer también un poco de su vida, por lo que el realismo de la historia era mucho mayor.

Se paró en seco al escribir la última palabra del primer capítulo Icha Icha.

—Perfección, sí.— Dejó sus manos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él yacía sentado en la silla de su escritorio. —Es perfecto.— Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, soltó un grito ahogado y miró la hora en la pantalla del ordenador.

Eran las nueve y veinte de la noche, no había salido de casa en todo ese día; y tampoco lo tenía previsto.

Esa mañana su editor le llamó por teléfono avisándole de que le quedaban menos de dos semanas para entregar el libro completo, es por eso por lo que se enfundó tres cafés al cuerpo, y lo que no eran cafés. Pero por fin había terminado el primer capítulo.

Estaba convencido de que no se notaba absolutamente nada. Sasuke y Sakura no se darían cuenta, ellos en la vida podrían comprar esos libros. ¿Verdad? No, Sasuke no es de ese tipo de hombres.

Se estiró en la silla y guardó el progreso. Miró la pantalla y volvió a guardar; y otra vez. No quería que nada de eso se le borrara, si lo hacía probablemente se suicidaría. Bueno, tampoco seamos tan dramáticos; pero le jodería demasiado.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse algo de cena, una pizza bastaría. Era rápido y le llenaría lo necesario, sin embargo prometió ponerse a dieta después de terminar el libro; alimentarse a base de cafés, bebidas energéticas, whisky y pizza no era lo mejor para su organismo. La vida de un escritor es dura ¿Verdad?

En todo el día no tuvo contacto humano más que el poco rato que estuvo hablando con su editor ¿Hablando? Más bien discutiendo. Que si era un vago, que si no iba a llegar a nada.

 _Paciencia_.

La escritura requiere paciencia e inspiración; y eso estaba haciendo él. Recaudar inspiración, demasiada tenía ya. Tanta que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora; tanta que dejó la pizza a medio hacer, la sacó del horno y volvió a la habitación a seguir escribiendo.

Arrancó las hojas escritas de la noche entre Sasuke y Sakura y las apartó en un montón, poniendo encima un post-it, escribiendo: _Hana & Hisoka*._

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y releyó de nuevo la parte de Naruto y Hinata. Se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse a la tímida Hyuga hacer ese tipo de cosas con su marido; quién lo diría. En fin, pero estaban casados y era lógico que consumaran su amor.

Respiró hondo y miró fijamente la pantalla de ordenador, el capítulo dos estaba en blanco, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, las escenas de ambos amantes recorrían su mente como estrellas fugaces; un escritor no debía tener vergüenza, un escritor no debía tener escrúpulos. Y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo, se imaginaba, o más bien _recordaba_ a los que un día fueron sus alumnos haciendo el amor, teniendo sus encuentros matrimoniales... Como quisiera llamarlo; pero los recordaba y su corazón iba a mil por hora a cada frase que le salía, no podía parar. Intercambiaba miradas con la libreta y con la pantalla.

De las nueve y cuarto pasaron a las doce y media de la noche. ¿Se había hecho tan tarde? Paró un segundo para descansar la vista y vio que ni si quiera había tocado la pizza; la escritura le alimentaba. Pero le alimentaba el alma, no el estómago; así que devoró dos pedazos en menos de tres segundos, se limpió y continuó escribiendo.

Al cabo de una hora más, el segundo capítulo estaba completo. No podía creerse que en un día hubiera hecho dos capítulos enteros de diez mil palabras cada uno. Lo tenía medido, todos le iban a ocupar lo mismo... Bueno; quizás con el último se extendería un poco más.

Giró su rostro hacia la ventana y contempló la Luna media que yacía en lo alto del firmamento. ¿Estaría _ella_ dándole toda esa imaginación? ¿Le estaría dando fuerzas desde el cielo? Sonrió y se acomodó en la silla contemplando la inmensidad del cielo estrellado. ¿O quizás era Jiraya? Sonrió más aún y cerró los ojos.

De pronto, una inmensa felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, y sintió cómo le venían más ganas de escribir; sin duda esas dos personas estaban apoyándole desde algún lugar, y él no iba a defraudarlas.

Sin embargo... Cogió otro trozo de pizza y mientras se lo comía se percató de que ese día no se había duchado. Estar en casa todo el día había hecho que su pelo se engrasara, olía a sudor y se daba asco a sí mismo.

—Joder, tengo que ducharme...— Chasqueó la lengua, recogió la pizza; quizás se la terminaría luego... Y fue al baño.

Se quitó la camisa blanca del pijama y los pantalones color verde que solía llevar para dormir. Se miró al espejo semi-desnudo.

—Tampoco estoy tan mal.— Sus abdominales se marcaban aún, los años no pasaban por el shinobi enmascarado. Seguía teniendo la más perfecta figura de casi todo el mundo ninja.

El bóxer se le ajustaba realzando su trasero, haciéndolo ver apetecible; su miembro se marcaba sin ni siquiera estar erecto. Sonrió para sí mismo, se quitó la máscara y se miró el lunar.

Suspiró.

—Estúpido. No me gustas nada.— Le dijo a su marca, tocándola.

Pasó a quitarse los calzoncillos quedando completamente desnudo y toda la ropa la echó al tiesto de la lavadora.

Abrió el grifo y el agua tibia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo; desde sus hombros hasta chocar con el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y revolvió su cabello grisáceo, deslizándolo entre sus dedos. Daba pequeños jadeos de placer al notar el agua por su espalda, de verdad necesitaba una ducha; y quizás alguien que le diera un masaje. Pero no teniendo a nadie, pasó su mano derecha hacia su hombro izquierdo, ladeo la cabeza y masajeó la zona del cuello con lentitud; aún con los ojos cerrados.

El agua corría por su rostro, empapando todo su cuerpo; mojándolo. Dejó caer su mano y pasó la izquierda hacia su otro hombro para masajearlo también. Suspiraba, leves jadeos salían de sus cuerdas bocales sintiendo el placer del masaje. Necesitaba una mujer ahora, las manos de ellas eran más finas para éste tipo de cosas.

Sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a excitarse; su miembro comenzó a despertar con el simple echo de que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, de que sus propias manos masajearan sus hombros. Abrió un ojo con algo de dificultad, pues el agua aún seguía recorriendo su rostro. Suspiró tranquilamente y miró su erección.

—Hace bastante que no...— Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dirigió su mano diestra a la zona íntima para comenzar a masajearla.

Apoyó una mano en la pared que quedaba a su izquierda, y luego apoyó la cabeza. Masajeaba su miembro con lentitud, imaginándose mujeres, posturas, situaciones. Todo lo que le llevó a masturbarse con algo más de rapidez, moviendo la piel de su miembro con más necesidad, con ganas de más. Soltaba leves jadeos, cada vez más sonoros, cada vez más excitado.

Apretó la mano que yacía en la pared en un puño, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió cómo las piernas le flaqueaban. Gruñó, notaba cómo el orgasmo le venía.

—Jod...er.— Soltó otro gruñido al acabar.

Las baldosas azuladas de la ducha se tiñeron del blanco de su líquido; el cual pronto desapareció debido a que el agua resbalaba por su frente y caía por la pared, llevándose consigo la esencia.

Con la respiración algo agitada, tragó saliva y trató de tranquilizarse.

Siendo sinceros, la masturbación le ayudó a calmarse y sentir cómo su cuerpo liberaba tensiones. Su mente estaba más despejada y tranquila y su cuerpo parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima; se sentía como nuevo.

Así que enjabonándose con rapidez el cabello y posteriormente el cuerpo, se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse un pijama nuevo, desodorante y por fin sentarse en su silla para ponerse a escribir con una gran sonrisa en la cara y una buena taza de café en su mano.

Eran las tres menos diez de la madrugada, pero se sentía con tantas ganas de continuar que no dudó en encender la pantalla y escribir en ella: _Capítulo 3._

Arrancó las hojas de Naruto y Hinata y las puso en un montoncito al lado del otro, con un post-it encima, ésta vez escribiendo: _Tsuki & Daiki.*_

El capítulo siguiente trataba de Kiba y su novia Tamaki, no pudo evitar añadir una mascota a esa pareja, total, nadie se iba a dar cuenta ¿Verdad?

Comenzó a escribir conforme las ideas le venían, no editaba; sólo corregía faltas ortográficas. Estaba tan inspirado que no le hacía falta revisar lo escrito.

Quizás tardó dos horas en completar el tercer capítulo del libro; él mismo estaba anonadado con la rapidez a la que escribía. A éste paso terminaría mañana o pasado. Lo que significaba que tendría el libro a la venta en menos de una semana, antes de lo previsto. Estaba eufórico.

Al acabar, dio unas palmadas de felicidad mientras sonreía abiertamente y revisaba por encima que no hubiera faltas ortográficas; aunque de todas maneras los editores se lo corregirían.

Los editores.

—¿Se enfadarán si les doy tres capítulos de golpe? Quizás debería enviarlos uno a uno.— Meditó unos minutos mirando la pantalla del ordenador, mirando sus notas, mirando la Luna. —Le enviaré éstos tres y mañana haré los que me quedan...— Abrió el correo electrónico y le envió a su editor los tres documentos en un mismo mensaje.

Revisando que todo estuviera correcto, que no hubieran fallos; presionó el botón _enviar_ y apagó el ordenador dando un sonoro bostezo.

Bajó con la taza de café a la cocina y la puso en el lavaplatos.

—Pizza fría...— Miró las seis porciones que le quedaban y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para comérselas; aunque al final se dejó dos. —Tengo que mejorar la alimentación.— Suspiró, el ansia de escribir le estaba matando; estaba totalmente decidido que cuando acabara el libro se pondría a dieta.

Lavó el plato de la comida y la taza que utilizó antes y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo de la planta de arriba para lavarse los dientes. Cuando estuvo listo, fue a su habitación, pero antes de acostarse, arrancó las hojas apuntadas que pertenecían a la única pareja que no estaba casada, poniendo un post-it encima, escribiendo: _Sayo & Haru._*

Las cuatro de la mañana.

Bostezando, se dirigió a la cama para dormir.

Ni seis horas de sueño tuvo Kakashi cuando el estruendoso sonido de su teléfono sonó por toda la casa. Abrió los ojos perezoso y se dio la vuelta, quedando su cabeza hundida en la almohada.

—Me voy a cagar en su...— Gruñó el ninja, pero antes de acabar la frase el teléfono paró de sonar. —Menos mal.— Dio un gran suspiro y giró su cabeza para que los rayos matutinos no le dieran en la cara.

Sin embargo, segundos de paz después, el teléfono volvió a sonar y ésta vez el ninja-copia se levantó con ganas de tirarlo por la ventana.

—¿¡Quién!?— Preguntó tratando de sonar amable, pero ¿Quién suena amable con menos de seis horas de sueño en el cuerpo?

De pronto los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la cocina, donde estaba colgado el teléfono para mantenerse en pie.

—¿¡De verdad!?— La sonrisa amplia de su rostro albergaba buenas noticias.

Desde la otra línea se escuchaba a un hombre entusiasmado, eufórico; Kakashi estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Al editor le habían encantado los tres primeros capítulos y le había sorprendido lo bien descritos que estaban.

—Si supieras...— Pensó Kakashi interiormente, sonrojándose y riendo para sí.

Colgó la llamada despidiéndose con amabilidad, y dio dos grandes saltos de alegría.

—¡Vamos!— Alzó un puño al aire. —Me voy a hacer de oro, Jiraya.— Corrió a la ducha, pero ésta vez se dio una bien fría.

Se puso cualquier cosa y se preparó una buena taza de café, le ayudaría a sobrevivir con seis horas de sueño.

Pensó que quizás podría leer lo que había escrito, pero negó con la cabeza y cerró los documentos anteriores; ya los leería cuando estuviera acabado. Si su editor decía que estaba perfecto, quería llevarse él mismo una sorpresa.

Tomó su cuaderno y miró que la siguiente pareja era la que en su momento más le sorprendió... Antes de conocer del matrimonio de Choji con Karui, pero esa pareja era la siguiente.

Releyó las notas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos tratando de no sonrojarse ante el echo de recordar lo lujurioso que fue Sai ¿Quién lo diría? Soltó una pequeña risa, dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se dispuso a escribir con todo detalle la vida, las sensaciones, los sentimientos de una persona que hasta hace poco no sentía nada. Le fue difícil hacer eso, pero para Kakashi, el darle un personaje a alguien como Sai le agradó lo que más.

Este capítulo también ocupó meticulosamente diez mil palabras; como todos los anteriores. Revisó las faltas ortográficas y sonrió.

—No pienso leerlo hasta el final.— Asintió con la cabeza orgulloso de sí mismo.

Miró la taza de café ya vacía, las gotas que habían caído al escritorio se habían quedado pegadas, tendría que limpiarla.

Estirando los brazos, crujiendo su espalda, miró de reojo la hora. Las doce menos veinte de la mañana; perfecto.

Fue al baño y mojó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiar las manchas, luego lo tiró a la papelera que tenía en el propio cuarto y bajó a la cocina con la taza en la mano; pero antes de poder rellenarla, el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó perezoso.

—¡Kakashi!— Iruka estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Ambos ninjas compartieron un rato hablando, el peli-blanco agradeció un poco de contacto humano ya que su compañero le ofreció ir a una comida. Gai la había planeado y Kurenai se unió animada, ambos le comentaron a Iruka que le pidiera a Kakashi que fuera; así que el ninja-copia no podía rechazar.

Se hizo la hora acordada y todos quedaron el Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi despejó su mente pasando un ameno rato con todos sus compañeros, riendo y recordando cosas del pasado; pero siempre cosas buenas.

Después de ese agradable rato, Kakashi se disculpó, pues él tenía cosas que hacer. Así que se dirigió corriendo a su casa, tenía muchas ganas de continuar con su libro. Estar con sus amigos había hecho que saliera de casa al menos por unas horas y eso le hizo tener muchas más ansias de volver y arrasar con todo.

—¡Allá vamos!— Después de comer le apetecía un café bien cargado... Y con un pequeño chorro de whisky. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes y se dirigió al ordenador.

Envió el capítulo inspirado en Sai e Ino por e-mail a su editor y arrancó las hojas del cuaderno que les pertenecían a ellos, amontonándolas y poniendo un post-it encima, escribiendo: _Emi & Ryota_.*

Miró cómo en la libreta quedaban muy pocas hojas y sintió la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Bufó un poco y tuvo que coger fuerzas para releer todo lo escrito sobre la pareja que más le impactó en su momento; Choji y Karui. La verdad es que posiblemente no podría volver a mirar al dulce Choji con los mismos ojos... Pero por supuesto él debía parecer normal, nadie debía sospechar nada.

Se puso manos a la obra y antes de lo esperado acabó más de la mitad del capítulo; hizo una pausa para orinar y pensar nombres para sus personajes. Volvió al cuarto y continuó escribiendo fijándose detalladamente en cuántas palabras le quedaban para alcanzar las diez mil que quería ofrecer para cada capítulo.

Se le hicieron las siete de la tarde entre unas cosas y otras; se distrajo en algunas ocasiones pensando en cosas aleatorias sobre todos los temas que habían hablado ésta tarde en la comida, quizás no había sido tan buena idea ir... Pero el volver a reunirse con sus amigos le hacía sentirse feliz. Quizás cuando recaudara el dinero del libro podría invitarlos a todos.

Y con esa mentalidad más positiva, volvió al trabajo, acabando el capítulo con todas sus palabras, revisado y enviado al editor.

Se estiró en la silla y miró la pantalla.

—Bueno, sólo me quedan dos...— Pensó en darse un descanso.

Bajó a la nevera y comió algo de chocolate mientras veía la televisión. Se entretuvo con un programa de cotilleos sobre algunos artistas famosos de Konoha, pero pronto lo quitó; a él esas cosas no le iban, si quería cotillear podía llamar a Ino.

Así que terminándose la tableta de chocolate, tiró el envoltorio a la basura de la cocina y se lavó las manos.

—Definitivamente, dieta.— Suspiró y subió de nuevo a la habitación.

Se sentó en el escritorio y arrancó las hojas de Karui y Choji, las amontonó junto con los demás y puso otro post-it encima: _Yuriko & Yudai._*

—Bueno... Veamos a ver éstos dos.— Puso los pies encima del escritorio y tomó la libreta revisando la última pareja que le quedaba apuntada en su cuaderno. —Señores Nara.— Ladeó la cabeza y puso un dedo sobre su mentón. —Bien, comencemos...— Se posicionó correctamente para escribir y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

La noche entre Shikamaru y Temari le hizo sonrojar más de una vez al leer las cosas que apuntó en aquel momento ¿De verdad habían hecho todas esas cosas? A Shikamaru solía verlo con frecuencia debido a que él era la mano derecha de Naruto, quien ocupaba el puesto de Hokage en la actualidad; así que Shikamaru estaba en la oficina a todas horas. Tragó saliva, no podría, por ningún momento, volver a mirar a Shikamaru de la misma manera. Ni mucho menos a su esposa.

Ahora que se daba cuenta...

—¡He visto a todas desnudas!— Paró en seco con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Se quedó en shock. —¡URG!— Exclamó frustrado. —¡A la mierda la inspiración!— Se revolvió el cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerzas.

Respiró profundamente varios segundos y se calmó.

—Eres un profesional, eres... un profesional.— Apoyó las manos sobre el teclado, abrió los ojos y volvió a su tarea.

Trató de no pensar en lo mal que se sentía ahora, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Al contrario; se sentía mal porque las _parejitas_ no iban a oler ni una sola moneda, era su historia. Se había inspirado en ellas sí... Pero ¿Quién lo pasó mal espiándolos? ¿Quién no podría volver a mirarlos a la cara? ¡Él era la víctima en esa situación! Mirara por donde se mirara, era él el que más sufrió.

Al cabo de dos horas más, ya eran las nueve menos cinco de la noche, su estómago rugía, pero antes de cenar quería revisar con detalle las faltas ortográficas; y para su sorpresa no cometió ninguna. Sonriente guardó el documento percatándose de que cumplía las diez mil palabras y lo envió al editor.

Con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, arrancó con delicadeza las hojas que quedaban; amontonándolas y poniéndoles el post-it que decía: _Shao & Daichi._*

Bajó a la cocina y se hizo algo más elaborado esa noche. Cocinó arroz, pero le apeteció tanto un poco de curry para acompañar que no pudo resistirse a prepararlo; pero mientras lo hacía, se le vino a la cabeza que quizás se podría hacer una deliciosa sopa de miso ¿Y qué tal una caballa?

Se puso manos a la obra, cuando quería era todo un cocinitas. Un partido excelente para cualquier mujer.

En aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora, tuvo todo listo, agarró sus palillos y encendió la televisión; que se podía ver desde la cocina.

—¡Itadakimasu!— Agradeció la comida y comenzó a devorar.

Hacía mucho que no se preparaba una cena de ese estilo, tan completa y equilibrada. Estaba claro que se había acostumbrado al café y la comida basura, pero el olor de la caballa, el sabor del curry con el arroz; todo eso le hizo darse cuenta de que la pizza no le llenaba de esa manera. Barriga llena, mente sana. ¿Era así el dicho? No tenía ni idea, pero de todas maneras así se sentía.

Recogió todo lo de la mesa y lo fregó escuchando de fondo un programa de humor que había en la televisión.

—A la hora de cenar hacen programas divertidos...— Pensaba Kakashi riéndose sobre algunas ocurrencias de los presentadores.

Se sentó en el sofá cuando terminó de fregar y terminó de ver el programa, rió mucho y se divirtió. Tenía que verlo más seguido; sin embargo el deber le llamaba. Miró la hora, eran las once de la noche. Había dormido muy poco ese día, sólo seis horas... El día le había cundido demasiado, había escrito tres capítulos, pero le faltaba uno; el más importante para él.

El suyo.

El de Oyuki.

 _El último._

Pero ¿De verdad quería?

Apagó la televisión y se dirigió pensativo a la cama. Se tumbó en ella dejando caer todo su peso y miró por la ventana. Suspiró entristecido; todo este tiempo escribiendo había querido llegar al momento de escribir de ella ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su mente era un mar de preguntas sin respuesta.

Quizás ella no hubiera querido que escribiera sobre su noche de pasión, sobre aquella locura. Pero él sentía la inmensa necesidad de hacerlo, sería un recuerdo, una manera de llevarla siempre consigo. Y entonces se dio cuenta, de que no le importaba el dinero, la fama o la gloria que conseguiría con el libro; le importaba escribir de ella, recordarla, tenerla para siempre.

Suspiró profundamente y antes de poder hacer algo más, se quedó rendido en la cama.

Se levantó tarde, los rayos de sol adornaban su cuerpo como de costumbre, haciéndolo ver increíblemente atractivo. Los músculos de sus brazos hacían sombras, se notaba que el ninja-copia seguía en forma.

Se sobó el rostro con pereza. Bostezó sonoramente abriendo la boca tanto que le crujió la mandíbula.

—¡Ouch!— Se quejó sobándola.

Esa noche no había soñado, o al menos no se acordaba de nada.

Miró el escritorio, todos los montones estaban cuidadosamente ordenados, luego miró al techo y se quedó embobado con las baldosas. Chasqueó la lengua y de un salto se levantó.

Fue hacia el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y bajó a la cocina para una taza de café.

—Oyuki...— Susurró al volver al escritorio. —Necesito escribirte, perdóname si no te gusta.— Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio un gran trago al café solo que se había hecho. Necesitaba despejarse y el amargor de esa oscura bebida le venía de perlas.

No quiso cambiarle el nombre a ella, pues nadie supo nunca de la locura que compartieron aquella noche. Sin embargo le costó cambiar su propio nombre ¿Celos? No quería imaginarse a otro hombre con ella, era suya. Él fue el último hombre que rozó su piel, que besó sus labios.

Pero debía mantener su anonimato; no le quedaba otra.

Las palabras fluían con facilidad, tanta facilidad que acabó el capítulo en menos de una hora; con lágrimas en los ojos. No eran de alegría, no eran de frustración; eran lágrimas por recordarla. Por saber que ella jamás moriría en el olvido, estaría en el recuerdo. Y no sólo la recordaría él, sino la recordarían todas las personas que se sintieran identificadas con el trágico final que tuvo aquella última historia.

No estaba seguro de si enviarla o no; tenía más de diez mil palabras, aunque se cercioró de que fuera un número entero. Doce mil; doce mil palabras ocupó aquel capítulo.

Revisó las faltas de ortografía, y leyó el capítulo. No lo pudo evitar; era como recordarla de nuevo.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban por sus ojos, se disiparon y dejaron paso a una sonrisa abierta conforme iba leyendo cada párrafo. Estaba orgulloso de aquella obra de arte en su memoria.

—Espero que te guste.— Pulsó el botón de enviar.

Pero poco le importara que al editor no le gustara; quería que le gustara a _ella_.

Finalmente, colocó otro post-it al lado de los montoncitos; pero ésta vez lo pegó en la mesa, sin ningún papel debajo, sólo necesitó de su imaginación, de sus recuerdos para aquel capítulo.

 _Oyuki & Yukio.*_

* * *

 _ **Sakura & Sasuke** = Hana & Hisoka (Flor & Reservado/Secreto)_

 _ **Hinata & Naruto** = Tsuki & Daiki (Luna & Brillar/Resplandecer)_

 _ **Tamaki & Kiba** = Sayo & Haru (Atardecer & Activo/Enérgico)_

 _ **Ino & Sai** = Emi & Ryota (Bendecida con belleza & Pureza)_

 _ **Karui & Choji** = Yoriko & Yudai (Confianza & Amable/Cariñoso)_

 _ **Temari & Shikamaru** = Shao & Daichi (Aquella que sonríe a menudo & Inteligente)_

 _ **Oyuki & Kakashi** = Oyuki & Yukio (Reina de las nieves & Chico de las nieves)_

 _Todos los nombres tienen un significado especial que espero que os haya gustado. He escogido los nombres por lo que representan conforme a las personalidades de nuestros personajes. ¿Os gustan? A mí personalmente el que más me gusta es el de Temari, que es Shao: "La que sonríe a menudo", supongo que sabréis porqué le he puesto ese ¿No? La preciosa sonrisa de Temari, aquella que enamoró a Shikamaru. ¡Modo Fangirl ON! Jajajaja. En realidad me han gustado todos mucho, porque los significados creo que se adaptan bien a todos._

 _También, si os dais cuenta en "Oyuki" y "Yukio" es el mismo nombre, cambiando las letras de orden... Jeje, gracias a mi querida Anamicenas que se dio cuenta de ese detalle tan bonito._

 _Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado... Tengo un poco de miedo por si os resulta aburrido y espeso. Pero así ha salido, he intentado meter un poco de todo para que sea más ameno, así que espero que cumpla vuestras expectativas._

 **Agradecimientos:**

 *** Anamicenas: **_¡MI AMOOOR! Dios mío no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu apoyo en todo momento. Siento no poder escribirte mucho más, pero estoy realmente cansada a éstas horas, y todo mi amor y cariño te lo doy por privado ;) jajajaja. Eres la mejor y tus reviews me dan la vida; de verdad. No dejes de leerme nunca porque me muero. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo preocupada que estaba, pero veremos a ver... La hora de la verdad ha llegado, espero haber estado a la altura. ¡Te quiero! Gracias por comentarme siempre y gracias por tu apoyo._

 _*_ ** RukiaMK: **_Ay mi loquilla y sus reviews más loquillos aún. Adoro ver comentarios tuyos porque me meo de la risa jajajajaja, eres la mejor haciendo comentarios de ese estilo, no sé cómo te salen, pero es inevitable reírse xDDDD. Espero que los capítulos te estén gustando y no haber traumatizado mucho tu inocente -inocente sí claro xD- mente con mis perversidades entre tu purísimo Choji y Karui... ;) ¡te quierooo!_

 *** WhiteTigerKiara: **_Ay, la dibujante del grupi. Gracias por todos los consejos que me das, de verdad. Eres una escritora excepcional y tus palabras me llegan mucho, sobretodo cuando noto que me quieres ayudar. Eres una persona increíble y estoy muy, muy feliz de haberte conocido. Espero que cuando tengas tiempo actualices tus historias y tengas un ratito para leer las mías. :3_

 *** Ismilley: **_¡Yay! Es genial recibir comentarios tan hermosos como los tuyos babe, me alegra tantísimo que estés disfrutando con la historia... ¡Gracias, mil gracias por pasarte y comentar encima! Siento robarte tu preciado tiempo jajajaja, te loveooo._

 *** TemakiAckerman06: **_¿SABES QUE FUISTE EL REVIEW NÚMERO 100? O SEA ¿LO SABEEEES? Jajajajaja, no me pude creer que fueras tú xDDD, es que OMG. ¿Puedo quererte más? No sé... Voy a intentarlo *lo intenta* Mmh... Creo que si me dices qué tal te ha parecido éste cap puedo quererte un poco más, jajajajaja. ¡GRACIIIAASSS TEEMMMM! Gracias por pasarte siempre, y no sé, eres genial y super cool y no sé, son las 5 de la mañana y tengo sueño xD, te loveooooo mucho, mucho. Mi niña 100 :3_

 ***** **Tenshou Getsuga** **:** _Parece que Kakashi es de piedra sí... Jajaja, yo no hubiera podido hacer ésto xD ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que no se haya hecho espeso jeje. ¡Gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

 *** Francys Duran: **_Aw mi fiel escritora, me muero de lo monina que eres jalsfhksahfda. ¡Gracias Francys! Eres un amor, me encanta que me comentes y me encanta que te sientas cómoda leyéndome. Y sí, soy de España ¿Te gusta el acento español? ¡Qué bien! Yo adoro todos los acentos que tenéis por aquellas tierras, todos son geniales, aunque quizás el Chileno sea un poco... Jajajajaja xD, bueno querida, espero que te haya gustado el cap._ _¡Gracias por pasarte y comentar! ;)_

 ** _*_** **Guezza** **:** _¿Te inspiréeee? Eso es lo más precioso que se le puede decir a un escritor ¡Qué feliz soy! Muchísimas gracias por tu amable comentario, y más gracias aún por leerme. :D_

 *** Gaby Hyuga: **_¡Apapachos de osito para ti también! Espero que la conti te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por nada. :3_ _¡Gracias por pasarte y comentar!_

 _Gracias a todos, a toooodos los que me leéis, añadís a favoritos, follow... ¡Todo me hace feliz! Animaos a comentar por fis, me hacéis super feliz. :D_

 _Veremos a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo ¿No?_

 _Kakashi... Debes tener cuidado. ;)_


	10. Por las calles de Konoha

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _*Toc toc* ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar... ¡Pido un millar de perdones!_

 _Pero sin más preámbulos, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea del agrado de todo el mundo; o al menos de algunos._

 _Mi más sincero agradecimiento a_ **anamicenas** _por nominarme a los premios Naruto FanFics (que podéis encontrar en Facebook), no pensé que pudiera participar en algo tan grande como eso, pero lo estoy haciendo; y orgullosamente voy en tercer lugar con todas esas pequeñas personitas que me votaron. ¡Gracias, de verdad, a todos y cada uno de vosotros!_

 _No espero ganar, pero al menos sí que más gente disfrute de mis relatos... Es un placer escribir y recibir comentarios tan geniales como los vuestros._

 _De nuevo; espero que os guste._

 _Disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 ** _Icha Icha Canon._**

Capítulo IX

Por las calles de Konoha.

 **POV General.**

 **U** na sala cálida, iluminada por el astro diurno del mediodía. Las cortinas blancas se movían con suavidad al son del poco viento que entraba por una ventana entreabierta. Encima de la mesa de aquel lugar, se hallaban diversos papeles escritos desperdigados por todo lo ancho y largo de la misma.

Sentado presidiendo aquella mesa, un hombre con gafas ovaladas, bigote blanco y ojos negros como el carbón, trataba de calmar el revuelo que habían causado todos esos papeles cuando dicho peli-blanco los entregó.

—Kakashi, te encargamos el libro para el Invierno pasado, y es primavera.— Comentó dicho hombre con sus dedos tamborileando la mesa de madera, haciendo que todos los jóvenes aprendices de edición, se callaran.

El ninja-copia estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, mirando fijamente a esos dos ojos negros que le hablaban con frialdad.

—Lo sé.— Se limitó a responder.

—Pero maestro Hiroshi, es la mejor obra que he leído desde Jiraya-sama...— Un joven trató de defender al ninja, pero la fulminante mirada de su jefe, hizo que callara al instante.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala y Kakashi tragó saliva. Se temía lo peor; no le aceptarían el libro por vencimiento de tiempo, sus esfuerzos no se verían recompensados, todas las noches en vela, todo el café que gastó, todos los sustos que se llevó...

—Lo quiero en venta para el Lunes que viene, se ha acabado la reunión.— Todos los jóvenes de la sala, incluido Kakashi, se pararon en seco al escuchar tales palabras del maestro Hiroshi.

—Gracias...— Susurró el peli-blanco cuando el hombre pasó a su lado, y este le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, regalándole una sonrisa.

 _Lunes 24 de Abril, 12:00 am._

Como se predijo, el Lunes siguiente a esa reunión se estrenó el libro más esperado por muchos hombres de Konoha, y alguna que otra mujer.

Kakashi estaba en un pequeña librería de Konoha firmando libros a todo aquel que pagara un pequeño suplemento; y habían más de cien personas ¡Todo un éxito!

—Gracias Kakashi-san, no puedo esperar a leerlo. Por favor, ponga "con cariño, para Yume".— Comentó una joven castaña sonrojada por estar en frente del ninja.

—Aquí tienes, disfrútalo.— Sonrió Kakashi. —Siguiente por fav... ¿Qué haces aquí?— El peli-blanco se quedó estupefacto por la siguiente persona de la fila, sentía que la respiración se le entrecortaba y cómo todo su libro se vería desmontado. Estaba muerto.

—Kakashi-sensei, un placer verle. ¿Me firmaría el libro a mí también?— Esa sonrisa extraña siempre dibujada en el rostro de aquel chico, daban ahora escalofríos a Kakashi.

—C-claro, Sai.— Con las manos algo temblorosas, agarró el bolígrafo negro que utilizaba para firmar y, sin mirarle a los ojos le preguntó. —¿Qué quieres que ponga?— Tragó saliva.

—Algo sencillo "para Sai, espero que te guste", no tengo entendido qué debo decir en estos casos.— Le entregó el libro abierto por la página en blanco.

—Bien... Aquí tienes.— Tratando de mostrarse sereno, Kakashi le entregó el libro de nuevo y Sai se despidió de él, dejando paso al siguiente de la fila. —Dios mío... Dónde me he metido...— Se quejaba para sus adentros el peli-blanco.

Toda la restante firma de libros fue una agonía para el ninja, sólo quería irse a casa; o mejor, encerrarse en un búnker. Temía que Sai descubriera todo lo que había hecho; pero más temía que se lo contara a Ino... Y más temía aún que Ino se lo contara a Sakura, y ésta a Sasuke.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Llegó a su casa y se hizo una taza de té caliente; el café no era buen amigo con el nervio que tenía dentro.

 **Residencia Yamanaka.**

Una puerta se cerró.

—¿Sai? ¿Ya estás en casa, mi vida?— Preguntó Ino desde la cocina.

—Sí florecita, acabo de llegar. Kakashi me ha firmado el libro, cariñito. Se le veía cansado... Pobre, espero que pueda descansar, la mano le debe doler mucho de tanto firmar libros, mi corazón.— Le explicaba Sai, haciendo énfasis en cada apelativo cariñoso.

—Querido, te he dicho mil veces que no es necesario que estés diciéndome ñoñerías a cada momento. Con una está bien.— Rió la Yamanaka besando la frente de su esposo, que estaba ahora sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el libro abierto.

—¿Dónde está Inojin?— Preguntó ojeando el libro por encima.

—Está con Shikadai, se han ido a comer a casa de ChoCho.— Ino se puso detrás de su marido y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, acercándose a su oreja con sensualidad. —Estamos solos...— Hizo una pequeña risa pícara y volvió a los fogones.

—Estupendo...— Sonrió de vuelta el pálido ninja. —Leeré un capítulo antes de comer y luego te daré lo tuyo.— Comentó como si nada.

—¡Sai!— Ino se giró bruscamente para regañarle, pero el nombrado ya estaba en la sala de estar. —Este hombre... Trece años casados, y aún diciendo esas cosas.— La rubia pretendía enfadarse, pero en el fondo le hacía tanta gracia como en los primeros años de casados.

En la sala de estar de la residencia Yamanaka, Sai leía tranquilamente el primer capítulo de su libro recién adquirido. Se acomodó en un sillón de terciopelo violeta acompañado de un vaso de agua con unas gotas de limón; como Ino le solía hacer.

—Hana y Hisoka, Tsuki y Daiki... ¿Por qué tantos personajes?— Sai se preguntaba para sí, ojeando por tercera vez el índice del libro. —Jiraya-san no los hacía así. Supongo que cada uno tendrá su manera de escribir.— Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la página del primer capítulo donde se había quedado.

El moreno estaba totalmente atrapado entre las páginas del libro; era como si cada palabra estuviera meticulosamente medida para que quedara estupendamente bien a los ojos del lector. Como artista que él era; aunque de otra rama, Sai apreciaba el arte y la dedicación de Kakashi. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, que en esa historia, había algo que le sonaba, algo que le era familiar.

Al acabar de leer el capítulo, Ino entró por la puerta que conectaba la sala de estar con la cocina y carraspeo con una sonrisa.

—Todo listo amor, vamos a comer.— Comentó la rubia quitándose el delantal.

—S-sí...— Dudó el ninja dejando marcada la página del capítulo dos.

Ya sentados en la mesa y comiendo el delicioso pescado a la plancha con verduras revueltas que Ino había preparado, Sai dudó si contarle o no sus sospechas a su mujer.

—¿Qué te ocurre Sai?— Preguntó la rubia.

Sai se limpió antes de hablar.

—Verás mi vida, resulta que leyendo el libro de Kakashi, corazón...— Comenzó.

—¡Sai, que no digas tantas cosas de esas!— Rió de nuevo la Yamanaka.

—Oh sí... Disculpa.— Rió también. —Pues, el primer capítulo trata sobre una historia de un hombre que se va muy lejos del país donde vive, y se convierte en un asesino. Ella le espera, incluso va en su busca; pero él incluso trata de matarla en varias ocasiones. Pero al final, todo se resuelve, y hacen el amor de una manera bastante salvaje.— Sai contaba la historia con toda naturalidad, pero a Ino casi le falta el aire.

—¡Vaya! Kakashi-sensei tiene una buena imaginación.— Comentó la rubia abanicándose, pensando en que quizás ella también debería leer ese libro.

—El caso, es que esa historia me suena de algo ¿No?— Sai cerró los ojos y puso un dedo en su mentón.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Has dicho que él se va de viaje!?— Preguntó acercándose a su marido mirándole como una loca.

—Sí...— Respondió él con algo de miedo, echándose hacia atrás.

—¿¡Y que ella fue a buscarle!?— Volvió a preguntar, acerándose aún más, levantándose de la silla, poniendo una rodilla en la mesa.

—Sí...— Sai comenzaba a sudar frío al ver a su mujer de esa manera. Volvió a retroceder, pero la silla al final vencería.

—¿¡Y que tuvieron sexo salvaje!?— Preguntó en gritos, lo que hizo que el pobre Sai cayera de la silla y se escuchara un sordo golpe en el suelo. —¡Tengo que leer ese libro!— Ino se bajó de la mesa como un rayo, dejando a Sai en el suelo.

—Qué vitalidad tienes cariño, no se te notan los años.— Comentó el moreno levantándose del suelo.

—¡Cállate!— Se escuchó desde la sala de estar. Sai rió.

 **Por las calles de Konoha.**

Una mujer con cabellos rosados paseaba por el mercado de la aldea en busca de algunas hortalizas que faltaban en casa después de haber hecho la comida. Su marido estaba en la oficina del Hokage con el Séptimo y su hija había ido a jugar con la pequeña Himawari.

Pero no todo era como siempre.

La médico, que hoy tenía la tarde libre en el hospital, notaba algunas miradas clavadas en ella, escuchaba susurros a sus espaldas, la gente apartaba la mirada con un sonrojo e incluso algunos hombres le sonreían con ese mismo sonrojo.

Comenzaba a cansarse de tanto secretismo y tanta tontería. Sakura no era una mujer de mucha paciencia a no ser que fuera su esposo o su hija. Pero una luz salvadora se le apareció en el camino.

—¡Temari! ¡Hola!— Saludó con entusiasmo y se refugió detrás de ella de todas esas miradas.

—Ho-hola...— La rubia, algo confusa, miró como la peli-rosa se escondía detrás de su espalda, mirando hacia todos lados. —¿Qué... haces?— Temari arqueó las cejas y se giró, tomando a Sakura por los hombros. —¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó algo enfadada.

—Temari, hay algo extraño. Noto que todo el mundo me mira, incluso algunos hombres han osado a guiñarme un ojo.— La ninja médico se sonrojó al decir tal cosa, haciendo que Temari parpadeara varias veces.

—¿A-a ti también te pasa?— La expresión de la dueña del viento cambió a una de preocupación y ambas se quedaron mirando.

Un suspiro salió de ambas mujeres.

—Quizás somos demasiado atractivas.— Comentó Sakura, intentando darle un toque de humor a la situación.

Temari rió, pero por dentro sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando y lo pensaba comentar con Shikamaru al llegar a casa.

 **Residencia Nara.**

—Ya estoy en casa.— Saludó el padre de la familia Nara al entrar por la puerta después de un largo día de trabajo.

—Shikamaru ven, tenemos que hablar.— Temari bajó las escaleras después de dejar a su hijo durmiendo. Shikamaru se quedó helado.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Tragó saliva y siguió a su mujer hasta la pequeña terraza donde tiempo atrás compartió un buen rato con Kakashi bebiendo un vaso de whisky.

Al contarle Temari todo lo que ocurrió ese día por las calles de Konoha, y al comentarle su encuentro con Sakura y compartir que tenían la misma extraña sensación; Shikamaru comenzó a atar cabos.

—Hoy es Lunes veinticuatro de Abril ¿No?— Preguntó al aire el castaño. Temari asintió. —Hoy se estrenaba el libro de Kakashi.— Temari confusa, no encontraba la relación. —Y justo hoy notas que algunos hombres te miran y te guiñan el ojo.— El puño apretado de Shikamaru, hacía ver que eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. —Qué casualidad.— Ambos Nara se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, hasta que Temari pudo coger todo lo que su marido trataba de decirle.

—¿Quieres decir que Kakashi ha hecho una historia con nuestros nombres?— Preguntó la Nara al borde del colapso, Shikamaru rió.

—No, no es tan estúpido.— El ninja miró hacia el bosque para luego cerrar los ojos y sobarse las sienes; tratando de pensar.

—¿Entonces qué, Shika...?— Pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta, su marido habló.

—Seguramente haya cambiado los nombres... Pero haya dejado la historia de todo lo que sucedió. No estoy seguro de cómo se lo ha montado.— Torció la boca, buscando una explicación.

—¿Y qué más daría eso, Shikamaru? Ten en cuenta que su libro es de sexo.— La rubia cruzó los brazos y se acomodó de nuevo en la silla de aquella terraza.

—Cierto.— El Nara continuó pensando.

—Voy a preparar la cama, no tardes en venir a dormir.— Le besó en la mejilla y le acarició el hombro para después regalarle una sonrisa y entrar dentro de la casa.

Shikamaru se quedó fuera por unos minutos más, tratando de llegar a una conclusión sobre todo aquello.

—¿Por qué Kakashi nos visitó sin avisar? ¿Y antes de nosotros visitó a Choji?— El ninja de las sombras escuchó cómo Temari bajaba de nuevo por las escaleras, y no quiso darle más vueltas.

Acompañó a su mujer a su cuarto para descansar.

Quizás mañana se pasaría por la librería.

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru desayunó, besó a su hijo y a su mujer y se dispuso a salir un poco antes de casa, para pasarse por la librería a comprar ese dichoso libro.

—¡Shikamaruuuuu!— Se escuchó detrás de él.

El nombrado se giró y pudo ver a su mejor amiga correr como una bala hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino?— Preguntó asombrado por el sprint que la rubia pegó.

—Creo que Kakashi ha hecho algo muy gordo.— Trató de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

—Aquí no, vamos a algún lugar. ¡Ya sé! Vamos a la oficina del Hokage, así hablo con Naruto también. Ese bobo seguro que ni se ha percatado.— Ino hablaba y hablaba mientras caminaba en la dirección establecida por ella misma.

—Vale...— Las sospechas de Shikamaru estaban a punto de ser resueltas, y por lo que Ino comentó, no iba mal encaminado.

 **Oficina del Séptimo Hokage.**

Shikamaru hizo que permitieran el paso a Ino a la oficina central, y al entrar se encontraron con una mesa llena de papeles; a un Naruto medio dormido y a un Sasuke preparando otra taza de café, que depositó donde pudo, encima de la mesa; al lado de dos más.

—Hola...— Saludó Naruto sin muchos ánimos.

—Buenos días.— Saludó Sasuke. —¿Qué hace ella aquí?— Preguntó fríamente.

—¿¡Há!? Sasuke-kun... Siempre tan frío.— Suspiró la rubia.

—Ino, dinos eso que tenías en mente, venga.— Shikamaru cerró la puerta e Ino se acercó a la mesa tirando todos los papeles al suelo de una volada.

—¿¡Qué haces!?— Exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono. Shikamaru se frotó las sienes, tratando de no reírse.

—Melodramática...— Dijo para sí el ninja de las sombras.

—Temari, Sakura, Karui, Hinata y yo... ¡Estamos en este libro!— Ino puso el libro de Kakashi encima de la mesa ahora vacía y los tres hombres se quedaron mútuamente.

—¿Qué dices, Ino? ¿¡Para eso me tiras todos los papeles!?— Exclamó el rubio, que de la nada ya tenía energía para levantar el puño con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tu mujer podría estar siendo acosada ahora mismo.— Le señaló con el dedo índice y Naruto cambió su expresión a sorpresa, cayéndose de nuevo a la silla.

—Lo que Ino quiere decir...— Carraspeó Shikamaru, viendo que no iban a ninguna parte si Ino contaba sus sospechas. —Es que, lo más probable sea que Kakashi-sensei se haya basado en la historia de nuestra aldea, basándose en cada uno de nosotros para hacer sus personajes del libro.— Comentó el castaño, intentando explicarse lo más claramente posible.

—Te recuerdo que el libro trata de sexo, Shikamaru.— Habló Ino agitando el libro.

—Eso me dijo Temari. No lo he leído pero...— Ino se acercó a él y se lo entregó.

—Deberías leerlo entonces. Yo lo he hecho, y hay demasiadas similitudes en la escena que me corresponde.— Comentó algo sonrojada.

—¿Que te corresponde?— Preguntó Naruto desde atrás.

—Oh sí, resulta que hay diversos capítulos... Lo que pasa es que el último no me cuadra mucho con ninguno de nosotros. ¡Pero en fin! Que hay un capítulo para cada uno, y no sé los vuestros, pero la escena erótica que me corresponde es... Prácticamente igual.— Susurró Ino con vergüenza, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudieran escucharla. —Chicos, tenéis que leerlos el libro para confirmar que no es una casualidad.— Entregó el suyo a Shikamaru y miró a los dos hombres detrás de ella.

—Está bien...— Dijo Sasuke más para sus adentros que para fuera.

—Lo haré.— Afirmó Naruto con una mirada decidida. —De todas maneras, es un honor que Kakashi-sensei nos haya elegido para ser sus protagonistas ¿No?— Intentó animar el ambiente el rubio.

—¿Y cómo ha conseguido saber las escenas de sexo?— Preguntó Ino algo molesta.

—Hasta que no lo leamos, no lo sabremos.— Tranquilizó Sasuke el ambiente. —Quizás sólo es una coincidencia.— Ladeó la cabeza mirando a su mejor amigo.

—Quizás...— El rubio torció los labios y miró a Shikamaru e Ino.

—Yo avisaré a Choji y quedaremos todos mañana en mi casa para comentar lo que pensamos al respecto ¿Vale?— Comentó la rubia, mirando con decisión a sus compañeros.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus asuntos, pensando en comprar ese dichoso libro y descubrir qué estaba pasando en Konoha.

* * *

 _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Ciertamente, me costó un poco escribirlo porque hay demasiada gente involucrada en toda esta historia; y estoy acostumbrada a hacer conversaciones de dos personas, no de cincuenta... Jajajajaja. La verdad es que es un proyecto muy grande para mí y espero estar a la altura._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que añadisteis a favoritos esta historia y habéis continuado leyéndola._

 _Pido perdón de nuevo por mi tardanza, pero espero que sepáis comprender que se juntó mi inicio del curso con las vacaciones de Navidad. Aún así, no tengo perdón... Trataré de actualizar más a menudo; aunque os aseguro que queda muy poquito para el desenlace de esta historia._

 _¿Qué ocurrirá con Kakashi?_

 _¿Shikamaru podrá lograr descifrarlo todo?_

 _¡Qué nervios! No puedo esperar a que me venga la inspiración para llenar las páginas el blanco de mi Word y plasmar mis ideas para todos vosotros._

 _Un besazo enorme, y espero que vuestros deseos de Año Nuevo se hagan realidad._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_

* * *

 _RECORDAD QUE:_

 _ **Sakura & Sasuke** = Hana & Hisoka (Flor & Reservado/Secreto)_

 _ **Hinata & Naruto** = Tsuki & Daiki (Luna & Brillar/Resplandecer)_

 _ **Tamaki & Kiba** = Sayo & Haru (Atardecer & Activo/Enérgico)_

 _ **Ino & Sai** = Emi & Ryota (Bendecida con belleza & Pureza)_

 _ **Karui & Choji** = Yoriko & Yudai (Confianza & Amable/Cariñoso)_

 _ **Temari & Shikamaru** = Shao & Daichi (Aquella que sonríe a menudo & Inteligente)_

 _ **Oyuki & Kakashi** = Oyuki & Yukio (Reina de las nieves & Chico de las nieves)_


	11. Lectura erótica

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¿Habéis tenido esa sensación de estar tan atareados que no teníais tiempo de respirar? Bueno, eso es lo que me ha pasado con el nuevo curso que empecé pensando que sería divertido y entretenido conocer más sobre la publicidad y el marketing... ¡Pero madre mía! Nunca he tenido tantísimos trabajos y exámenes a la vez, de verdad he estado estos meses sin poder casi acercarme al ordenador nada más que para recopilar información._

 _Así que me gustaría pedir perdón a todos aquellos/as que pensaron que esta historia estaba "muerta", porque aquí estoy de nuevo ¡Dando guerra!_

 _Debo aprovechar que mis días de descanso comienzan y puedo por fin dedicarme a terminar mi querido Icha Icha y empezar nuevas historias que tengo en mente... Jujú._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Sería quizás conveniente que refesquéis la memoria leyendo al menos la última parte del capítulo anterior para que sepáis continuar el hilo. ¡Mera recomendación! Además, será importante recordar la siguiente información:_

 _ **Sakura & Sasuke**_ _= Hana & Hisoka_

 _ **Hinata & Naruto**_ _= Tsuki & Daiki_

 _ **Tamaki & Kiba**_ _= Sayo & Haru_

 _ **Ino & Sai**_ _= Emi & Ryota_

 _ **Karui & Choji**_ _= Yoriko & Yudai_

 _ **Temari & Shikamaru**_ _= Shao & Daichi_

 _ **Oyuki & Kakashi**_ _= Oyuki & Yukio_

 _Sin más,_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 _ **Icha Icha Canon**_

 **Capítulo X**

 **Lectura erótica**

 **POV General.**

 _Hana & Hisoka_

 **E** n la residencia Uchiha se podía respirar la paz y la tranquilidad de la noche. La casa estaba sumida en la más pura oscuridad, con tan solo los rayos de la Luna que se adentraban en las habitaciones con dulzura y delicadeza.

Sasuke Uchiha yacía en la cama cambiando perezosamente los canales de televisión mientras se intentaba rascar su ojo izquierdo con el hombro. Hacía calor, y su pijama consistía en un pantalón con los símbolos del clan y nada más.

Sakura leía tranquilamente el libro que su amiga Ino le había dicho que leyera, mañana tenían que comentar todo lo leído y sacar conclusiones; todas sus amigas estarían leyéndolo en este instante.

—Sasuke, tenemos que leer el libro.- Comentó Sakura dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo que tenía. —Vamos, apaga la tele.- Pero sin esperar reacción, ella agarró el mando y apagó el aparato; teniendo ahora toda la atención que pretendía.

—No creo que sea buena idea.- El Uchiha se ladeó hacia su mujer y la miró. —Pero está bien.- Se incorporó al lado de Sakura y esta puso el libro para que ambos pudieran leerlo. —¿Lo guardaste ahí para que Sarada no lo viera?- Rió el moreno.

—¿Sabes el trauma que le podría ocasionar a nuestra hija si leyera esto?- Señaló el libro agarrándolo firmemente. —En fin, vamos a empezar.-

Después de un rato leyendo el capítulo primero - _el que Kakashi creó basándose en los Uchiha_ \- Sasuke tuvo que apartar la mirada del libro y, aún tratando de ocultarlo, su sonrojo era evidente. Su rostro serio pretendía aparentar normalidad, pero su corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa al leer la escena erótica del libro.

La chica de la descripción le recordaba tanto a su mujer, que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin querer. Leer cómo el hombre la tocaba y la hacía suya de esa manera tan sensual, le daba el deseo de querer poseer a la hermosa joven que yacía a su lado, la cual no cesaba en su lectura.

El moreno se acercó a ella con la intención de besarle el hombro descubierto, pues el tirante de su camisón había caído y tenía una vista perfecta de su piel blanquecina. Sediento de ella rozó con su boca aquella zona, pero Sakura se apartó y le puso el libro en la cara, congelándole por completo.

—Lee esto, léelo.- La pelirosa señaló con su índice un párrafo del libro, y Sasuke, con algo de desgana, ya que él quería hacer otro tipo de cosas con su mujer, comenzó a leer.

 _"Y con los ojos llenos de lujuria, Hisoka tomó las caderas de su esposa Hana e hizo que se pusiera de espaldas a él. Ella, con los brazos y las rodillas hincadas en el colchón, notó cómo sus paredes se abrían al paso que la erección de su esposo se adentraba en ella. Un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus cuerdas vocales, mientras que se mojaba más cada vez que Hisoka emitía gruñidos de placer mientras la embestía con fuerza y pasión."_

Sasuke quedó mudo ante la lecutra y Sakura le miraba con un semblante serio.

—¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó la Uchiha cruzándose de brazos. —¿Crees que nos está describiendo? Porque yo pienso que...- Pero el sonido del libro caer al suelo hizo que callara.

—No quiero leer más.- Sentenció Sasuke.

Sakura quedó sorprendida y lo miraba parpadeando varias veces con un rostro de confusión.

—¿Por qué lo has tirado al suelo? Podrías haberlo dejado en la mesita, o habérmelo dado.- Sakura le miró ahora con el ceño fruncido, ella sí quería acabar de leerlo.

Pero el Uchiha, por el contrario, parecía tener otros planes.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, se acercó a su mujer y se acurrucó en su pecho. Sakura quedó aún más sorprendida ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su marido? Le notaba extraño a más no poder.

Sin embargo, se relajó y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabache de éste; quizás, sabiendo lo celoso que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha aunque no lo pareciera, le sentaba mal que leyera libros de ese estilo y por eso ahora estaba actuando de esa manera. La Uchiha rió y besó su cabeza con dulzura.

Sasuke aún no emitía palabra, pero se incorporó y tomó la mano de su esposa.

Con delicadeza la tendió sobre la cama, mientras ella le miraba con un dulce rubor en las mejillas y algo de confusión. Los besos suaves y cariñosos no se hicieron esperar por parte del moreno, y las manos de la pelirosa, por inercia, se enredaron en los cabellos azabache de él mientras éste metía una de sus piernas entre las de su mujer, rozando su intimidad, notando la humedad de ésta poco a poco.

—¿Qué te pasa?...- Preguntó Sakura dubitativa, pero sin ninguna intención de parar.

Sasuke respondió besando su cuello, lamiéndolo y bajando peligrosamente hacia su escote.

—Sasuke...- Gimió la pelirosa, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer.

Esa noche, la pequeña Sarada pensó que por los golpes debía hacer mucho _viento_.

•

 _Tsuki & Daiki_

 **E** n la residencia Uzumaki se apagaron las luces de todas las habitaciones, dejando tan solo la lamparilla de animalitos que la pequeña Himawari necesitaba para poder dormir tranquila.

La pareja reposaba tranquila en la habitación que les correspondía.

Naruto estaba medio dormido estirado en la cama con poco más que un pantalón de pijama; mientras que su esposa estaba sentada apoyada en una almohada leyendo a la luz de su lamparilla de noche el libro que Ino les había comentado, para mañana hablar entre todos y decidir qué hacer o qué opinar sobre Kakashi.

—¿Qué tal el libro?- Preguntó el rubio rascándose los ojos de sueño.

Su mujer no le contestó, por lo que Naruto ladeó su cabeza para encontrársela inmersa en la lectura, con los ojos más blancos de lo normal y su rostro sorprendido, incluso podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Hinata?- Preguntó de nuevo el Uzumaki, rozando el brazo de su esposa para captar su atención.

La nombrada se sobresaltó.

—¿S-sí?- Respondió en un pseudo-jadeo.

Hinata había llegado al capítulo dos del libro, en el que Kakashi estaba claramente describiendo las _aventuras matrimoniales_ de los Uzumaki; ella se había dado cuenta y sin saber porqué notaba cómo su cuerpo notaba un calor extraño que se concentraba en el bajo vientre.

—¿Qué tal el libro?- Naruto formuló de nuevo la pregunta, mirando a su mujer con confusión. Estaba extraña.

Hinata no contestó, cerró los ojos y le prestó el libro a su marido para que leyera la parte que le había hecho estar así. Le acercó el libro y señalando con su índice un párrafo, Naruto lo tomó y comenzó a leer.

 _"Las manos de Daiki arrancaron sin pudor la ropa interior de su mujer, la cual emitió un leve gemido al ver la lujuria en sus ojos azules. Besó con suavidad los muslos de su pequeña Tsuki, arrancándolo sin querer -queriendo- gemidos llenos de placer y súplica por más. Lamió con suma lentitud el muslo hasta llegar a la parte prohibida, la cual aspiró y besó con delicadeza mientras ella apretaba con ansiedad los cabellos de él. Un susurro incitó a Daiki a adentrar su lengua en la intimidad de ella, arrancándole de las cuerdas vocales palabras inteligibles de pasión."_

Naruto quedó sumergido en la lectura, pero tuvo que parar cuando notó que el calor -al igual que en su mujer- comenzó a concentrarse en su parte íntima.

—Vaya... ¡Pues sí que escribe bien!- Rió el Uzumaki, tratando de quitarle importancia, y en cierta manera relajarse.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos aún apoyada en la almohada. Naruto dejó el libro en su mesita de noche y se rascó la nuca mirándola.

—¿No te ha gustado?- Preguntó con algo de vergüenza el rubio, acercándose a su mujer. Algo le ocurría.

—No es eso...- Susurró la morena.

—¿Qué te pasa Hina? Te noto bastante rara.- Naruto acarició el cabello de su esposa y la recostó en su hombro.

Ella apoyó la cabeza y una de sus manos se posó en el peso desnudo de él, haciendo círculos por sus pectorales.

—Es que, me preguntaba si tú...- El rubor de la Uzumaki se hizo aún más visible, y su marido estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—¿Si yo qué?- Preguntó ansioso.

—Si te apetecía... Esta noche.- Hinata se apartó de su marido y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Naruto se sonrojó y de la impresión se quedó helado. ¿Estaba pidiéndole hacer el amor? Sacudió su cabeza y soltó aire.

Llevaban ya muchos años casados, pero Hinata siempre tenía esa vergüenza típica de ella, lo cual a Naruto le encantaba, hacía que la magia siguiera naciendo entre ellos cada día. Nuca caerían en la rutina, su amor sería eternamente joven.

El rubio se tumbó en la cama, ladeando su cuerpo para besar la nuca de su mujer, apartando su pelo para poder hacerlo mejor. Hinata no reaccionó, se quedó boca abajo en la almohada.

—Ese pijama me molesta, quítatelo...- Le medio ordenó a su esposa, mientras él comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones.

Hinata sonrió en la almohada, y con algo de timidez, se incorporó, poniéndose encima de su marido, desnudándose para él.

•

 _Sayo & Haru_

 **L** o normal para Kiba era quedarse jugando a la consola mientras su novia dormía con Akamaru y sus gatos.

Pero esa noche era diferente, tenían que leer un estúpido libro, o así lo había catalogado él.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras pasaban las hojas con algo de desgana. Tamaki tenía sueño y Kiba, aparte de querer que su novia durmiera tranquila, también quería jugar a los videojuegos. Pero al llegar al tercer capítulo, donde había un hermoso y gran perro de por medio; cambiaron sus caras.

—A ver si va a ser cierto que Kakashi se ha estado fijando en nosotros para hacer el libro.- Comentó Tamaki mirando a su novio.

Kiba le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa y continuaron leyendo.

 _"Haru no rebosaba por su delicadeza, así que lanzó a su novia; Sayo, con brusquedad a la cama, posicionándose encima de ella. Devoró su cuello con ansia, clavando en este los colmillos prominentes que tenía por naturaleza. Sayo gemía y acariciaba la espalda de él con deseo; pero esta noche quería ser ella quien llevara las riendas, así que giraron sobre ellos mismos quedando la joven encima, rozando su intimidad con la -ya bastante dura- de él. Haru gruñía al ver semejante imagen encima de él, adoraba cuando ella llevaba el control y le hacía sentir dominado. Sayo se seguía moviendo con deliciosa lentitud y tomando las manos de su novio, las posó sobre sus pechos, para que los apretara y los tocara como a ella le encantaba."_

Kiba comenzó a reír y Tamaki se quedó parada.

—Vaya, pues quizás sí es cierto...- Susurró el Inuzuka en el oído de la castaña. —Porque me encanta cuando te pones encima.- Insinuante y sin ningún pudor, Kiba comenzó a levantar el camisón que su novia llevaba, tratando de llegar a esa zona con la que tanto le gustaba jugar.

—Kiba...- Tamaki que aún estaba leyendo, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto notó los dedos de su novio moverse por encima de su ropa interior.

Se tumbó en la cama y el castaño abrió sus piernas para ponerse entre ellas y comenzar a lamer su cuello.

—Espera...- Tamaki paró a su novio, el cual emitió un gruñido de clara molestia.

Pero ella, lejos de dejar de hacer lo que iban a hacer, se puso encima de él.

—¿No dices que te gusta verme encima?- Preguntó de una forma sensual.

Kiba simplemente resopló y se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo.

Akamaru y los gatos, tuvieron que dormir en el sofá esa noche.

•

 _Emi & Ryota_

 **L** os Yamanaka siempre se iban a dormir muy temprano, y como era costumbre Ino se quedaba en la habitación de Inojin hasta que su adorado hijo se dormía.

Sai, que ya se había leído el libro estaba en proceso de leer otro que se había comprado esa misma tarde, pero nada de erotismo, este era de otro género.

Al escuchar a su mujer entrar, el moreno dejó el libro en el cajón.

—¿Ya se ha dormido?- Preguntó.

—Sí, parece un ángel.- Contestó su mujer mientras se metía en la cama.

Después de una hermosa conversación acerca de su pequeño y de las muchísimas cualidades que éste tenía, Ino pensó que sería hora de acabar el libro que había empezado ese día para poder mañana comentar con todos sus amigos sus impresiones; así que se dispuso a leer.

Sai la miraba, y después de un rato tuvo la necesidad de encender la luz general de la habitación para sacar su libreta y dibujar a su mujer. Para Ino, eso ya era algo normal y además le hacía sentir halagada, hermosa y como una especie de musa para su marido; no le molestaba para nada.

Pero en este momento, Ino ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que su marido estaba dibujando sus expresiones, porque había llegado al capítulo cuatro, al capítulo que trataba de ellos.

Sai, que ya había leído el libro, calculó el tiempo que Ino tardaría en llegar a esa parte y estaba preparado para dibujar sus expresiones cuando leyera la parte que el quería que leyera.

 _"Emi adoraba ser elogiada y tratada como una verdadera Diosa, y sin duda alguna eso era lo que su marido, Ryota le hacía sentir cada vez que hacían el amor. Sus cuerpos esa noche se querían juntar una vez más; tenían la necesidad de fundirse en uno. Ryota se encontraba entre las piernas de la rubia, mientras esta amarraba sus cabellos con fuerza pidiéndole más; pero lejos de ello, él subió con deliciosa lentitud hasta sus pechos, devorándolos con ansiedad, haciendo que su mujer se mojara más aún. Ella no emitía más que gemidos y él gruñía a cada vez que Emi levantaba sus caderas para rozar la intimidad desnuda de él. Urgía la necesidad de notar las paredes húmedas y suaves de ella, así que sin esperar más, ladeó a Emi quedando apoyada en un brazo, mientras él se ponía a su espalda, agarrando una de las piernas de ella, levantándola y por fin, notando el placer de estar en su interior."_

—¡S-sai!- Acalorada, intentando abanicarse con la mano miró a su marido y le puso el libro casi en la cara. Sai sonrió. —¡Hazme ésto!- Medio gritó.

Sai no esperaba esa reacción, por lo que se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Leyó la parte que su mujer le estaba señalando.

—¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?- Preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Calla! No hay que decirlo, hay que hacerlo.- Ino tiró el libro a saber dónde y se puso encima de su marido, arrancándole de las manos la libreta y el pincel.

Comenzaron a besarse, primero con suavidad, después, cuando la rubia comenzó a moverse encima del moreno, Sai no pudo aguantar más las ganas de introducir la lengua en la boca de su mujer, explorándola una vez más, jugando con la lengua ajena, intercambiando saliva. Recorría con sus manos todo su cuerpo, notando su suavidad, su perfección.

Menos mal que Inojin tenía un sueño profundo.

•

 _Yoriko & Yudai_

 **U** na noche cálida que era calmada por el agradable frescor del aire acondicionado en la residencia Akimichi.

La blanca luz del satélite nocturno penetraba de una manera leve pero hermosa las habitaciones de la familia. La pequeña ChoCho dormía plácidamente abrazada a una hamburguesa de peluche que su padre le había comprado en una feria hacía algunos años; desde entonces no se separaba de ella y juró que aunque tuviera 20 años, seguiría durmiendo con su hamburguesita.

El matrimonio Akimichi estaba sentado en la cama, reposando sus espaldas en el cabecero de éste, viendo en la televisión una serie de comedia mientras comían helado de chocolate con trozos de galleta.

Ya habían leído unos cuatro capítulos del libro, pero no les había parecido interesante; así que pasaron la noche viendo la televisión porque su programa preferido había empezado.

Karui estaba apoyada en el hombro de su marido y le daba de vez en cuando alguna que otra cucharada; Choji reía por las bromas de la serie y Karui cuando éste reía se le quedaba mirando.

Sin que éste lo notara, ella sonreía al verlo feliz.

Cuando el programa de televisión acabó, Karui volvió a tomar el libro que había dejado en alguna parte de la cama, entre las sábanas color melocotón.

—¿Crees que deberíamos acabarlo?- Preguntó con una mueca, no era muy partidaria.

—Ino quizás me estrangula si no lo hago.- Respondió Choji agarrándolo mientras reía.

—No creo que llegue a tocarte, gordito.- La pelirroja frunció el ceño, estaba de broma porque Ino era una persona a la que le había cogido mucho cariño; pero hablando en serio, Karui jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño a su _osito_.

El Akimichi rió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. —Anda ven, vamos a acabar de leer, vamos por el cinco, no nos queda mucho.- Choji le hizo una señal a su mujer para que se apoyara en su hombro; ella lo hizo y él la rodeó con su brazo.

 _"Yudai dormía plácidamente en la cama de matrimonio con el pijama puesto, aunque hacía calor él no se sentía cómodo llevando sólo el pantalón y su pecho al aire. Su mujer, Yoriko había salido de fiesta con las amigas de la Villa y él tenía demasiado sueño como para esperarla despierto. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho más de media noche. Al llegar, la pelirroja tenía ganas de fiesta, por lo que al entrar en la habitación, se lanzó encima de su marido; éste se sobresaltó y trató de calmarla alegando que estaba borracha. Ella no cesaba en su empeño de hacer el amor esa noche; pero él parecía no tener muchas ganas. Yoriko sabía que le ocurría algo a su marido, así que pretendió quitarle las penas comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello. Yudai, aunque quería resistirse, no podía. Besó a su mujer con dulzura y algo de pasión incorporada tumbándose de nuevo en la cama; dejando que su diosa pelirroja efectivamente, le quitara todas las penas."_

—No sé porqué, pero éste capítulo me gusta más...- Karui miró a Choji, el cual estaba sonrojado.

 _La Diosa pelirroja_ del libro, le recordaba tanto a su mujer, que sin querer, estaba imaginándose la escena con ellos dos, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentir mucho más calor del que tenía; aunque estuviera puesto el aire acondicionado.

Tragó saliva, tratando de pasar página sin que su mujer se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo y su ansia de seguir leyendo el libro; pero Karui estaba de igual forma. A medida que la escena de sexo iba aumentando su intensidad, la pareja iba aumentando su temperatura corporal.

Antes de terminar el capítulo, ambos se miraron y no hicieron falta las palabras. Los dos se conocían, cada mirada, cada gesto, cada sonrisa tímida... Choji rozó con su mano la mejilla de su esposa y ésta se acercó con cautela, robándole un tierno beso que, al pasar de los minutos se fue convirtiendo en más besos en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

•

 _Shao & Daichi_

 **L** a noche era la parte preferida de los Nara, la calma que esta producía. No había el ruido del tráfico, el bullicio de la gente; solo el sonido del silencio.

Shikadai, el pequeño Nara reposaba con suma tranquilidad en su habitación; soñando a saber qué cosas, pero con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Temari le miraba y le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad, admiraba cómo su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño hombre tan guapo, inteligente e increíble; como su padre, como ella.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la terraza de la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba Shikamaru leyendo con unas pequeñas gafas negras, a la luz de una pequeña lámpara portátil que se apoyaba en una mesa.

La rubia se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y le miró.

—¿Nunca te he dicho lo que me encantas con esas gafas?- Temari se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

Shikamaru se limitó a sonreír también y continuó leyendo.

—¿Qué has leído hasta ahora?- Preguntó la Nara mirando hacia el bosque que tenían en frente; la frondosidad de éste y la oscuridad de la noche lo hacían ver precioso.

—Pues, nada interesante. No veo nada que se parezca a nosotros.- Comentó.

Shikamaru había leído cinco capítulos, estaba a punto de empezar el sexto; el que Kakashi se había inspirado en ellos para crearlo.

—Pues si quieres podemos irnos a dormir y dejarlo.- La rubia hizo el amago de levantarse, pero su marido le hizo una señal de alto con la mano, a continuación le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Temari se quedó confusa, pero obedeció y agarró la silla para ponerse a su lado.

—Esto parece prometedor...- Susurró el Nara, poniendo el libro en sus piernas para que su mujer también pudiera leerlo.

 _"Shao yacía encima de su marido pero de una forma peculiar. Su intimidad estaba justo en el rostro de su marido y viceversa; notaba como la lengua de éste recorría toda su zona íntima por encima de la ropa interior, arrancándole gemidos de placer y súplica. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que comenzó a besar y morder el miembro que tenía delante por encima del pantalón, a lo que Daichi respondió con un gruñido y agarrando con fuerza las nalgas de su mujer apartó la ropa interior para poder saborear el dulzor de su intimidad, introdujo la lengua dentro de ésta y Shao sentía desfallecer; no podía aguantar más. Se incorporó y moviendo sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura del miembro de su marido, lo introdujo poco a poco en su interior, de espaldas a él; dándole una espléndida visión de su trasero. Daichi lo agarró con lujuria, dejando las marcas de sus manos en la piel de éste. Shao se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con fuerza pero lentamente, volviendo loco al moreno, quién inconscientemente suplicaba porque se moviera más deprisa o tendría que ser él quien tomara el mando. Shao estuvo de acuerdo, y ladeando su rostro para mirarle por encima del hombro, se mordió el labio. Daichi se incorporó y agarró a su mujer, quedando esta con las rodillas y los codos apoyados en la cama; su marido volvió a introducirse dentro de ella, y esta vez, no había lentitud ninguna por su parte."_

—Madre mía.- Resopló Temari, se mordió el labio inferior y de reojo miró a su marido.

Shikamaru no soltaba palabra ninguna, seguí inmerso en la lectura, tratando de analizar cada palabra para intentar sacar conclusiones; se había tomado al pie de la letra lo que su amiga Ino les había comentado que hicieran. Pero por el contrario, Temari parecía tener otros planes para esa noche.

Al verle tan concentrado y con esas gafas que le hacían lucir tan irresistible, la rubia no pudo resistirse a comenzar acariciando la pierna de su esposo, acercando su rostro al cuello de éste, plantando suaves besos. Shikamaru parecía no inmutarse, pero por dentro estaba deseando que parara, quería concentrarse en sacar conclusiones o algo en claro, y su mujer no estaba por la labor de dejarle.

Temari no cesaba en su empeño de que Shikamaru le hiciera caso a ella en lugar de al libro; así que movió su mano hacia arriba, por debajo del libro -este reposaba en las piernas del moreno- y rozaba la intimidad de él con lentitud, mientras ahora besaba la comisura de sus labios, emitiendo leves gemidos, lamiendo el labio inferior de éste.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y cerró el libro.

—Temari...- Suspiró.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con ambas manos en los reposabrazos, apretándolos con fuerza.

La nombrada emitió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y con la mano que tenía libre, tomó el mentón del moreno para ladearlo hacia ella y poder besarle, humedeciendo ambas bocas, jugando con sus lenguas, gimiendo en la boca de él. Shikamaru, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, sentía que su pantalón iba a explotar si continuaban en esa situación. Hizo un amago de quitarse las gafas, pero Temari le paró antes de hacer nada.

—Ni se te ocurra...- Le ordenó. —No sabes lo que me gusta.- Y sin poder aguantarse más, la rubia introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón de él, dentro de la ropa interior, acariciando el mimebro desnudo de su marido.

—Temari...- El cerebro de Shikamaru parecía desconectar cada vez que ella le tocaba de esa manera; se limitaba a repetir su nombre, no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

Temari sacó el miembro al exterior y lo masajeó con lentitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que Shikamaru la mirara con la boca entre abierta y los ojos llenos de lujuria. La rubia se mordía el labio y con una extrema sensualidad, lamió la comisura de su marido para posteriormente, bajar a su intimidad; la introdujo delicadamente en su boca hasta estar en su plenitud dentro de la misma. Shikamaru posó una mano en la cabeza de su mujer, amarrando sus cabellos rubios, incitándola a que continuara; mientras su otra mano apretaba con tanta fuerza el reposabrazos de la silla, que poco más y se rompería.

No pudiendo aguantar más, Shikamaru tomó la cabeza de su mujer, la cogió en brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban profesando su amor y lujuria en la habitación.

En ese momento, Shikadai parecía tener pesadillas.

* * *

 **A** l día siguiente, a la hora acordada; todos los anteriormente nombrados se encoraban en la residencia Yamanaka.

Ino había preparado té y Hinata había llevado algunos dulces. Los niños jugaban en el jardín y los padres estaban todos en la sala de estar, callados.

—Bueno...- Intentó romper el silencio la rubia anfitriona.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar sobre el libro. Tenía la sensación de que algo extraño ocurría.

—Si quieres preguntar por el libro, yo lo he encontrado entretenido.- Comentó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ino miró a Sasuke, éste apartó la mirada.

—No está nada mal.- Afirmó Karui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Choji asintió.

—¿Habéis sacado conclusiones? ¿Shikamaru?- Preguntó Ino.

Ambos Naras se quedaron helados, era una de las pocas veces que ninguno de los dos encontraba una respuesta lógica o que les sacara del apuro.

—P-pues, no cabe duda de que... Bueno, de que hay algunas cosas que se parecen a nuestras vidas.- Respondió Temari tratando de salir del paso. —Pero he de admitir que el libro es cuanto menos...- Miró a Shikamaru y ambos cerraron los ojos algo avergonzados. —Entretenido.- Terminó.

Sai estaba en una esquina de la habitación dibujando la escena con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Parece que todos habéis tenido una noche espléndida.- Comentó sin pudor alguno.

—¡Sai!- Le recriminó su mujer.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos y miraron hacia otro lado.

Ino, al volver la vista a sus invitados se quedó algo confusa.

—No me digáis que...- Se tapó la boca con las manos. —¡Dijimos de leerlo entero!- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Lo siento! Es que, el libro es muy explícito...- Comentó Kiba rascándose la mejilla.

—Sí, no es nuestra culpa.- Se excusaba el Uzumaki.

—¡Qué vergüenza!- Ino movía la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

—Nosotros también pasamos una noche maravillosa.- Afirmó Sai con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Ajá!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Ino mató a su marido con la mirada.

—Tú tampoco lo has leído el libro.- Le recriminó la pelirrosa.

Ino se quedó sin habla y comenzó a sudar frío.

Después de unos segundos, todos suspiraron resignados.

No podían hablar ni sacar conclusiones, y habían de admitir que gracias a ese libro habían pasado una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

La literatura erótica no era mala ni mucho menos; les había descubierto nuevas experiencias, incluso nuevas posturas que probaron con sus parejas. Les había despertado un sentimiento de lujuria extrema que no habían notado antes.

—¿Deberíamos a caso estarle agradecidos a Kakashi?- Se preguntaron todos.

No muy lejos de allí, en la residencia Hatake, Kakashi notó como sus oídos pitaban y estornudó varias veces, derramando un poco del _whisky_ que se estaba sirviendo.

—¿Habrá alguien hablando sobre mí?- Se preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros, y saliendo a su terraza con el vaso de whisky en la mano y un objeto oscuro en la otra, se sentó en la silla de mimbre apoyando el vaso de cristal en la mesa de al lado.

—Gracias a ti, he ganado mucho, mucho dinero.- Dijo para si sonriendo, lanzando al aire la pequeña cámara web que había hecho posible su mejor libro.

Miró hacia el cielo recordando a Jiraya, sintiendo que estaría orgulloso de él, soñando que ojalá pudiera leerlo e imaginándose su reacción y su felicidad. También recordó a esa muchacha con la piel blanca como la nieve; Oyuki.

Sonrió y alzó el vaso al cielo.

—Gracias.- Sonrió con una felicidad inmensa, y notó cómo de una manera extraña, su corazón se llenaba de calor y su mejilla notaba el dulce tacto de un beso.

* * *

 **F - I - N**

 _¡TADÁ! Al final me he decidido a darle un final a este hermoso fic que me ha traído tantas alegrías. De verdad no puedo estar más feliz con esta obra que he creado, no es por echarme flores a mí misma, pero me siento inmensamente agradecida de haber recibido tantos comentarios hermosos, tantos halagos, tanto todo._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de vosotros por haber estado ahí, por haber tenido paciencia, de verdad... ¡Tengo que decir que os quiero! Adoro a mis lectores, los lectores sois lo mejor del mundo, mantenéis vivo a un escritor, y con vuestros comentarios dais ganas de seguir adelante y nunca decaer._

 _Así que, espero que este final esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas, a mí me ha parecido un final agradable y sinceramente, el mejor que podría haberle dado. La inspiración me viene porque pienso "ellos me esperan, tengo que hacerlo" así que, de nuevo gracias. Gracias por ser mis musos, mis inspiraciones, mis todos._

 _¡Nos veremos pronto! No penséis que este es el final; tengo muchísimos fics en espera de quizás parejas que os sorprendan, así que seguid atentos._

 _Especial gracias a: Anamicenas, RukiaMK, WhiteTigerKiara y TemariAckerman06._

 _¡GRACIAS A TODOS!_

 _¡Besazos de chocolate para todos!_


End file.
